


Zapomniany bohater

by Zenaida0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, Erwin is a bro, Furlan Church and Levi and Isabel Magnolia are Siblings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Manga Spoilers, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titans, Young Eren Yeager, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse, ereri, erumike - Freeform, oczywiście wpieprzam swoje interpretacje, riren - Freeform, zero pedofilii, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida0/pseuds/Zenaida0
Summary: Dzień doberek, pcham się z rirenem również tu. Nie, żebym była natarczywa, okej? Po prostu chciałabym, aby to coś zostało przeczytane również tutaj. Miłego czytania :D





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień doberek, pcham się z rirenem również tu. Nie, żebym była natarczywa, okej? Po prostu chciałabym, aby to coś zostało przeczytane również tutaj. Miłego czytania :D

Rok 840.

Trójka przybyszy z Podziemia stała w równym rządku na drewnianych panelach. Na potężnym, dębowym biurku siedziały dwie osoby. Dwaj dowódcy.

Niebieskie oczy Erwina Smitha mierzyły rozbawionym wzrokiem trzy szczupłe, poobijane postacie. A wyjątkową radość sprawiało mu nienawistne spojrzenie jego nowego, lecz ulubionego zwiadowcy, Levia. Niski młodzieniec, najczystszy z całej trójki, nie był zadowolony z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł razem z towarzyszami.

Flagon Darlett patrzył groźnie na podopiecznych ze swojego pułku. Kiedy zobaczył ich pierwszy raz, był pewien tego, że będą problematyczni. Bo czego się spodziewać po złodziejach z Podziemia? Wszystkiego. 

Ale żeby tydzień po dołączeniu do Zwiadowców samozwańczy przywódca tej małej bandy, który zawsze był najbardziej opanowany, wywołał bójkę?

— Spodziewałem się, że to zrobicie — odezwał się Erwin Smith. — Aż byłem zdziwiony, że nie było żadnej burdy wcześniej.

Wpatrywał się w Levia, który stał dumnie między swoimi towarzyszami z zakrwawionymi knykciami i w jasnym mundurze nieco poplamionym krwią — zarówno cudzą, jak i swoją, płynącą z wargi i przeciętej przez nóż brody.

— A jednak nas nie powstrzymałeś — warknął młodzieniec. Jego kobaltowe oczy widziały oceniające spojrzenie pułkownika i odpowiadały czystą, wyrazistą pogardą. 

— A po co miałbym to robić? Jeszcze ktoś uznałby, że was faworyzuję i staram się uniknąć razem z wami kary.

— I tak wszyscy tak myślą — rzucił sucho Flagon. — Co my mamy z nimi zrobić?

— Wysłuchać. — Erwin poklepał Darletta po ramieniu. — Ta bójka odbyła się nie bez powodu.

Obaj dowódcy przenieśli wzrok na trójkę Zwiadowców. Isabel Magnolia miała zrujnowaną fryzurę, ubrania w nieładzie i wściekłość w oczach. Farlan Church wydawał się bardziej opanowany, choć i on patrzył na wszystko ze złością; jego mundur był ubłocony, zaplamiony krwią i nieco rozszarpany, jakby ktoś ciągnął go ze wszystkich stron. I był jeszcze Levi, wyglądający najlepiej z nich wszystkich, jednak również niekorzystnie. Stał z miną dumnego kota, który musi poczekać, zanim dostanie swoje mleko. 

Ale w tym przypadku nie miał najmniejszych szans na otrzymanie żadnego smakołyku.

— Dlaczego pobiliście się z tamtymi Zwiadowcami, Levi? — spytał spokojnie Erwin. 

— Bo byli frajerami! — krzyknęła Isabel ze złością. Wysunęła się z szeregu, tupiąc nogą. Jej kucyki podskoczyły lekko.

— Cicho, idiotko — burknął Farlan, trzymając ją za ramię. 

— Nie ciebie pytam. Levi?

Zwiadowca przekrzywił głowę, patrząc uważnie na Erwina. Wiedział, czego chciał blondyn. Obiektywnej prawdy. I wiedział, że uzyska ją tylko od niego. 

Nie miał ochoty siedzieć tu w nieskończoność. Musiał szybko sprać krew z munduru. Swojego i Farlana. I wyprać mundur smarkuli, bo ona sama zostawi resztki błota.

— Możemy być przestępcami — zaczął lakonicznie — jednak nasza trójka ma jakieś zasady, bez względu na wszystko. Pierwszą z nich jest szacunek do innych kobiet. O ile nie próbują wyciągnąć twojego portfela ze spodni. Nazywanie dziewczyny z Podziemia "dziwką", jeśli nią nie jest i "wszą" oraz próby molestowania jej są dla nas karygodne, dlatego winowajcy zostali ukarani. Prawie. Bo nam przeszkodziliście.

Erwin i Flagon z każdym zimnym słowem wypowiadanym przez Levia unosili brwi coraz wyżej. A kiedy niski brunet zakończył swoją wypowiedź, jednocześnie skierowali swoje spojrzenia na Isabel. Krwisty rumieniec na drobnej buzi utwierdził ich w tym, że usłyszeli wyłącznie prawdę.

— Nikt nie będzie próbował krzywdzić naszej siostrzyczki — odezwał się butnie Farlan, trzymając dziewczynę obok siebie. — Nie pozwolimy na to.

— Po dzisiejszym pokazie nikt nawet nie spróbuje — skomentował to Erwin. — Jednak nie musieliście tak szybko rzucać się do mordobicia. 

— Gdybym spróbował pobawić się w pierdolonego dyplomatę, następnym razem mogłoby być tylko gorzej — warknął Levi. Jego oczy płonęły złością. 

— Uważasz, że nasi dowódcy nie poradziliby sobie z problemem?— wycedził Flagon.

— Nie, uważam, że nawet by się za niego nie wzięli. Traktujecie nas jak dzieci ulicy, więc załatwiliśmy to jak dzieci ulicy. 

Erwin Smith najwyższym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Co za dwuznaczność, mówić o dzieciach, kiedy samemu ma się zaledwie metr sześćdziesiąt.

Erwinowi nierzadko zdarzało się, że przez jakieś słowo lub gest przypominało mu się... coś. Widok peleryny ze Skrzydłami Wolności niemalże natychmiast wywoływał wspomnienie sztandarów Zwiadowców, które zobaczył pierwszy raz jako dziecko. 

Beznamiętne słowa Levia nagle coś mu przypomniały. Nie musiał zamykać oczu. Ciepły uśmiech i lśniące tęczówki pamiętał zawsze. W jego umyśle zrodził się genialny plan kary. Bo niesubordynacja nie może zostać zignorowana. A niech tylko brunet zobaczy, co będzie robić...

— Pozostali uczestnicy bójki czekają w sąsiednim pokoju. Zostaną surowo ukarani za napaść na Isabel i bójkę — poinformował wszystkich. — Jednak wy nie jesteście bez winy i również zostaniecie ukarani.

Flagon zerknął na Erwina z dezorientacją i irytacją. Dlaczego decydujesz beze mnie?, pytał bezgłośnie.

— Wojsko szykuje nas do wielu rzeczy — mówił Smith. — Między innymi do samodzielności. Nie można całe życie polegać na sile drugiego człowieka. Nieraz stajemy w sytuacji, gdzie jesteśmy sami i musimy samodzielnie poradzić sobie z problemem, Isabel. Wiem, że nagły naskok kilku chłopaków mogła cię zdenerwować i przerazić, więc zaczęłaś krzyczeć o pomoc. Jednak czas, abyś nauczyła się, jak radzić sobie z wieloma rzeczami bez Levia i Farlana. 

— Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał gniewnie Farlan. 

— Rozdzielamy was. Na miesiąc. Isabel, pojedziesz do Trostu. Stacjonuje tam jeden z naszych oddziałów, który na razie ma przerwę od wyjazdów poza mury. Praca w mieście nauczy cię trochę powściągliwości, do tego ci Zwiadowcy mogą pokazać ci kilka ruchów, których możesz użyć w swojej obronie. Uwierz mi, że zadziałają. Farlanie — zwrócił się do Churcha — w lesie na terenach Marii znajdują się różne... wioski. Uczciwa i cicha praca z pewnością cię wyciszy i sprawi, że przestaniesz rzucać się z wściekłym wrzaskiem na wszystko.

— Co ty odpierdalasz? — mruknął Flagon. Erwin posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech.

— Spokojnie, będzie dobrze.

— A co z braciszkiem? — spytała Isabel.

— Levi. Właśnie. Twoje słowa sprawiły, że przypomniała mi się pewna osoba. Ma wielkie serce i z pewnością przyjmie cię do siebie na miesiąc. Przygotuj potrzebne rzeczy, bo jutro jedziemy do Shiganshiny.  

Levi powoli wykonał trzy kroki w przód. Erwin zszedł z biurka, kiedy zobaczył idącego w jego kierunku młodzieńca. Miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się, kiedy zobaczył furię w kobaltowych oczach. Doskonale wiedział, jakie kompleksy ma Levi przez swój wzrost, a to, że dowódca wstał i górował nad nim o prawie dwie głowy, doprowadzało żołnierza do białej gorączki.

— Nie będziesz mi mówić, gdzie mam jeździć i pomagać — warknął. — Ty pieprzony brwiarzu.

— Istnieje takie słowo? Z gazet w Podziemiu nie nauczysz się za dużo — zakpił Erwin.

— Ty zadufany w sobie skurw... PUSZCZAJ MNIE, DO KURWY NĘDZY! 

Erwin uśmiechnął się do siebie, poprawiając niskiego Levia zwisającego mu z ramienia. Farlan i Isabel, którzy obserwowali scenę między bratem a pułkownikiem w milczeniu, znaleźli się w kropce — śmiać się czy bronić bruneta?

— Co ty, kurwa, robisz? — prychnął Flagon.

— Odprowadzam żołnierza do pokoju, aby się spakował — odparł beztrosko Smith, kierując się w stronę drzwi z przeklinającym Levim. — Załatw wszystko dla tych Zwiadowców. 

— Zostaw braciszka! — wrzasnęła Isabel. 

— Ale... — Wypowiedź Flagona przerwał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Biedak musiał użerać się z dwójką wściekłych "szczurów z Podziemia".

Erwin ruszył korytarzem w stronę kwater Zwiadowców. Wiedział, który pokój należy do Levia. I Farlana. I ośmiu innych żołnierzy. I był pewny tego, że zastanie tam pedantyczny wręcz porządek.

— Spokojnie, Levi.

— Spokojnie? — pieklił się młodszy Zwiadowca. —Trzymasz mnie jak jakiś jebany worek, debilu! Puszczaj, kurwa, albo przysięgam...

Levi nagle zwisł bezwładnie. Erwin westchnął ciężko, przewracając oczami i poruszył lekko ramieniem, kiedy ciało chłopaka zaczęło z niego zjeżdżać. Uśmiechnął się pogodnie do dwóch Zwiadowców, którzy minęli go na korytarzu, salutując, ale i patrząc na niego oraz Levia ze słabo ukrywanym zdziwieniem.

— Nic mi nie zrobisz. Nie bij mnie po plecach. I nawet nie próbuj sięgać po ten nóż w bucie, albo kara będzie gorsza.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche "pierdol się".

— Levi, wiem, że jesteś świadomy wielu rzeczy. Musisz zrozumieć, że to jest dla waszego dobra. Izolowanie się od innych nie jest właściwe. Hange Zoe chciała nawiązać z tobą kontakt na pierwszych szkoleniach, a ty wypowiedziałeś do niej zaledwie kilka słów.

— Bo jest chorą maniaczką — burknął Levi. — Pytała, czy może pobrać próbki mojej krwi, moczu i spermy, żeby porównać je z próbkami żołnierzy z powierzchni. I ja mam z nią gadać?

— Cóż, po prawdzie to macie coś wspólnego. 

— Niby co?

— Nikt was nie rozumie. 

— Właśnie. A ja nie chcę ani jej rozumieć, ani być rozumiany.

— Dlaczego?

— No nie wiem, może dlatego, że mam na to wyjebane? — Głos Levia ociekał złośliwością.

Erwin, który właśnie stanął przed drzwiami do jego pokoju, stracił cierpliwość. Bez oporów wkroczył do pomieszczenia pełnego żołnierzy i przeszedł między nimi, kierując się do ostatniego łóżka. Rzucił Levia na materac i założył ręce na biodra. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się ze złości, a grube brwi zmarszczyły.

— Zmieniłem zdanie — wycedził. Zignorował wściekły syk Levia. — Pakuj się szybko. Wyjeżdżasz dziś, niedługo. Osobiście cię tam zaprowadzę. Mogę nawet zawlec. Za dwie godziny stawisz się w moim gabinecie. A skoro masz na wszystko _wyjebane_ , to nie musisz żegnać się z przyjaciółmi przed wyjazdem.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do wyjścia. Kiedy nacisnął na klamkę, usłyszał gniewne "Kto tu tak naświnił, do diabła?". Typowy Levi. Erwin pokręcił głową i wyszedł z pokoju.


	2. Shiganshina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe kwestie - z "Bez żalu" wyczytałam, że Levi, Farlan i Isabel zostali przyjęci do Zwiadowców w ok. 844 roku. Rok później zaatakowano Shiganshinę. Postanowiłam nieco pobawić się czasem. Cała ekipa dołączy do Korpusu w roku 840. Wtedy Eren miał pięć lat. A jeśli faktycznie przyjąć te piętnaście lat różnicy między nim a Levim... heichou ma wtedy około dwudziestu lat.

Mówi się, że kurierzy wojskowi powinni mieć łeb i dupę ze stali. Powinni wytrzymać wszystkie warunki, znieść każde nieudogodnienie, jakie pojawi się na ich drodze, przyjechać w dobrym stanie i dostarczyć to, co trzymali przy sobie przez całą podróż. Nierzadko narażali swoje życie dla jednego listu o niesłychanie ważnej treści. 

Zwiadowcy wyznawali podobne zasady. Jeśli wskakiwali na siodło, nie schodzili z niego, jeśli nie mieli wyraźnego powodu. Ból z powodu otarć i zastania mijał, kiedy żołnierz się przyzwyczaił. Jednak ciężkie podróże były "zaszczytem" tylko tych Zwiadowców, którzy ciężko trenowali.

I tu był jeden problem. Levi nie miał kiedy ciężko trenować. I dlatego zaciskał zęby, żeby nie kląć z bólu, jaki czuł w plecach i udach. Kobaltowe oczy patrzyły z nienawiścią na szerokie bary wysokiej (sic! Aż za wysokiej!) postaci, która jechała przed nim. Trzymała się prosto, z łatwością. I nic dziwnego, w końcu pułkownik Erwin Smith jeździł konno już od ponad piętnastu lat. Czym była dla niego podróż z Trostu do Shiganshiny? Przejażdżką, w trakcie której mógł się uspokoić i zrelaksować. Wredny wielkolud.  _Nie pożyjesz zbyt długo..._

Kształtne wargi ułożyły się w krzywy uśmieszek. Doskonale wiedział, że Levi jest już zmęczony trwającą cały dzień podróżą. Sam Erwin czuł się znużony. Mógł być przyzwyczajony do długiej jazdy, ale miał granice narzucone mu przez człowieczeństwo. 

— Oi, Smith — usłyszał burkliwy głos. — Ile jeszcze? Już zmierzcha.

— Do godziny powinniśmy tam przybyć — odparł Erwin, nie odwracając się. — Już widać mury.

Z tyłu dobiegło go ciche psyknięcie. 

***

Chciał być miły. Choć trochę. Jednak co zrobić, kiedy druga osoba nie zamierza się za to odwdzięczać?

— Popraw pele...

— Umiem się ubierać — przerwał mu chłodno Levi. Zamaszystym ruchem narzucił sobie ciemnobrązową pelerynę na ramiona. — Masz krzywo jeden z pasów — zauważył uszczypliwie, patrząc wymownie na ramię Erwina. Pułkownik parsknął, ale poprawił pasek od sprzętu, który rzeczywiście się przekrzywił.

— Powinienem ci zostawić sprzęt, ale skoro będziesz tu jako cywil...

— Jaki, kurwa, cywil?

— Nie przerywaj mi — upomniał zirytowanego Levia. — Będziesz tu jako cywil. Levi, przybysz z wewnętrznych terenów. Syn przyjaciółki Carli, który niedawno przeżył tragedię i chce się uspokoić. Twoja pogarda dla świata bardzo w tym pomaga. Sprawisz wrażenie jeża, który chowa swoje serce pod kolcami, aby nikt go nie dosięgnął. Zimny, nieprzystępny i zraniony, pozbawiony bliskich. Co powiesz? — zwrócił się zadowolony do żołnierza.

— Wymyślałeś to całą drogę? Zostało ci po tym wysiłku trochę mózgu?

 — Zapamiętaj to, bo taka będzie twoja historia na ten miesiąc, Levi.

Levi jedynie syknął i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Kobaltowe oczy zmierzyły otoczenie niechętnym spojrzeniem. Byli w małym lesie niedaleko murów. Mieli kawałek drogi do bramy wjazdowej do Shiganshiny. Było już ciemno, chłodno, a otarcia po całodziennej jeździe konno, głód i zmęczenie dawały się coraz bardziej we znaki. W ciągu tygodnia zdążył przyzwyczaić się do porządnych posiłków, a teraz znów czuł się jak w pierwszych latach w Podziemiu. Kiedy walczył o resztki jedzenia. Albo zostawiał większość porcji brunetce leżącej w łóżku, zmizerniałej, a wciąż pełnej troski.

Levi wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie te momenty. 

— Levi, wszystko dobrze? — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Erwina. Pułkownik położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Tak. Jedźmy już. — Levi starannie złożył swój sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru i strój Zwiadowcy, po czym owinął wszystko zieloną peleryną. Wszystko to podał Erwinowi, który miał się tym zaopiekować. Na cały miesiąc.

 _Oby ten kretyn nie wąchał moich rzeczy,_  przemknęło przez głowę Levia.  _Mógłby je w sumie wyprać._

— Zapamiętałeś historię? — zagaił Erwin, kiedy ponownie ruszyli konno. — Wiesz, kim masz być?

— Jestem Levi, moja rodzina nie żyje, matka była przyjaciółką Carli... jakiej Carli?

— Carla Jaeger. Wspaniała osoba. Poznałem ją dwa lata temu. 

— Kochanka, której nie chcesz? Mam ją do ciebie zniechęcić? Chętnie.

Erwin prychnął, coraz bardziej nachmurzony. Zmęczony Levi był wyjątkowo uszczypliwy i niemiły. W dodatku byli sami, więc to dodatkowo złościło Zwiadowcę. Nie lubił pułkownika. Ale pułkownik darzył utalentowanego młodzieńca sympatią, która tamtemu zwyczajnie się nie podobała.

— Carla jest prawdziwym skarbem i mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz sprawiać jej problemów. W przeciwnym razie wyciągnę znacznie gorsze konsekwencje wobec ciebie.

Levi zacisnął zęby.

— Co zrobiliście z tamtymi? 

—  Wylądowali w celi na tydzień. O chlebie i wodzie. Do tego mają do przeczytania wszystkie statusy, kodeksy i inne papierkowe rzeczy, które Zwiadowca powinien umieć. Odpytam ich z tego. Jeden błąd to jeden dzień dłużej.

— Tch. 

— I dostali mnóstwo artykułów o tym, co kiedyś robiono z gwałcicielami. Wiem, że na widok tego wszyscy mieli łzy w oczach. Zobacz, już brama.

— Erwin? — zaczął Levi.

— Tak?

— Co ja tu mam robić, do cholery?

— Cieszyć się wolnością... o ile ją dostaniesz. 

*** 

Shiganshina była rozległym dystryktem znajdującym się przy południowej bramie muru Maria. Ze względu na lokalizację była najbardziej zagrożonym na ataki tytanów miejscem. Ludzi, którzy zgodzili się tam zamieszkać, nazywano bohaterami, jednak większość z nich myślała o tym z goryczą. Na co im sława odważnych, skoro pewnego dnia mogą skończyć w żołądku tytana? 

Jednak... minęło już prawie sto lat, od kiedy ludzkość ostatni raz została zaatakowana. Niewiele osób wiedziało, jak wygląda tytan. Korpus Zwiadowców mógłby wygłosić na ten temat długi wykład, jednak ich sława "samobójców" zniechęcała wielu ludzi do bliższych kontaktów z nimi. Patrzyli z ciekawością, kiedy oddziały wyjeżdżały za mur, patrzyli chłodno lub ze smutkiem, kiedy wracały żałosne dla nich niedobitki. O Zwiadowcach po prostu nie mówiono zbyt dobrze.

I przez to Levi czuł ulgę dzięki przebraniu. Nikt nie wiedział, że należy do Korpusu. Nikt nie wiedział, że był rzezimieszkiem z Podziemia, dwulicowym żołnierzem, zimnym człowiekiem. Tu, w Shiganshinie był tylko podróżnym, który idzie pewnym krokiem przez niezbyt szeroką ulicę, prowadząc konia za uzdę. Nie zainteresował nikogo. 

  — To tutaj — odezwał się Erwin. Pociągnął uzdę swojego konia i podszedł do drewnianego płotu, a następnie przywiązał tam zwierzę. Levi w ciszy zrobił to samo i poklepał szyję swojego wierzchowca.

Obaj podeszli do stopni prowadzących do niedużego, drewnianego domu. Paliły się w nim światła. Levi i Erwin szybko wspięli się do drzwi. Blondyn wyciągnął rękę i zastukał w drewno. 

Usłyszeli kroki.

  — Kto o tej... porze? — W progu stanęła niewysoka kobieta. Na widok dwóch zakapturzonych obcych założyła ręce na drobne biodra. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

— Dobry wieczór, Carlo — powiedział ciepło Erwin, zsuwając nieco kaptur. 

Carla Jaeger na jego widok odprężyła się i uśmiechnęła pogodnie. Aura niepewności zniknęła.

— Erwin Smith. Wejdźcie, proszę. — Wpuściła ich do domu i zamknęła drzwi, a dwaj przybysze ściągnęli kaptury z głów. — Spodziewałam się, że będziecie przed północą, a jesteście wcześniej.

— Mieliśmy dobre tempo. Carlo, pozwól, że ci przedstawię pomocnika na ten miesiąc.

Kobieta przeniosła spojrzenie piwnych oczu na Levia.

— Jestem Levi — powiedział obojętnie Zwiadowca. Patrzył uważnie na kobietę. Czarne włosy, spięte cienką wstążką, były ułożone na ramieniu. Miała na sobie jasną koszulę, brązową spódnicę i fartuch.

— Carla Jaeger, miło mi. — Kobieta nie podała mu ręki. — Wybaczcie, mam całe ręce w mące, nie chcę was dobrudzić. Usiądźcie, już wam coś podam. 

— Nie trzeba, ja zaraz wyjeżdżam — powiedział szybko Erwin. I Carla, i Levi utkwili w nim zaskoczone spojrzenie. 

 _Czy ty przypadkiem nie byłeś zmęczony, idioto?,_ pytały oczy młodego Zwiadowcy. _Przyjeżdżasz i wyjeżdżasz, zostawiając mnie tu w nieświadomości. Pieprzony dureń._

— Jest późno, Erwinie — stwierdziła pani Jaeger. — Nie powinieneś jechać o tej porze.

— Mam niedaleko zapasowego konia, pojadę szybko. Levi.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego chłodno.

  — Pamiętaj, co mówiłem. Nie sprawiaj problemów.

— To rozkaz?

— Jeśli będzie to konieczne, mogę ci go wydać.

Levi prychnął i zdmuchnął z czoła kosmyk czarnych włosów.

— Będę grzeczny. Chyba.

Erwin ciepło pożegnał się z kobietą, obejmując ją ramieniem. Powiedział jej cicho, aby pozdrowiła... kogoś. Potem wymienił dłuższe spojrzenie z Levim. I wyszedł.

Zwiadowca był całkowicie obojętny. Oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach i rozglądnął uważnie. Nieduży, drewniany dom ze skromnym wnętrzem. W części kuchennej były szafki, śmieszna pompka z wodą, stół z kilkoma krzesłami, skrzynia przeznaczona (prawdopodobnie) na drewno. Dalej były cztery pary drzwi, nie licząc tych wejściowych. Wąskie schody na poddasze. Kominek. Ława pod jednym z okien. Jasne firanki. Wieszak w kącie. Levi widział na nim powieszony mały, czerwony sweter.

Jedno było jasne - bez względu na to, jak skromne było wnętrze, to był dom. Coś, czego Levi nigdy nie miał. Jego "domem" był nieduży pokój z małą garderobą. Nie było tam wazonów z kwiatami, ładnych firanek, czystych mebli. Pokój był zawsze smutny, przystrojony na czerwono, niedokładnie posprzątany. Chociaż jego mama się starała. Sam nauczył się utrzymywać porządek w garderobie, w której zazwyczaj spał, kiedy mama... miała gości.

  — Levi?

Chłopak, znienacka wyrwany z rozmyślań, spojrzał na Carlę Jaeger. Kobieta uśmiechała się miło. Przypominała mu... ją. Ten sam ciepły uśmiech. Smukła sylwetka. Delikatność. Jednak nie miała tego głębokiego smutku w oczach. Była szczęśliwa, bezpieczna i kochana. Miała to, czego nie miała jego matka.

  — Usiądź, proszę. Podam ci coś do zjedzenia, z pewnością jesteś głodny po podróży.

— Nie trzeba.

W tym momencie żołądek Levia odmówił współpracy z jego umysłem i zawarczał głośno. Szlag. Carla spojrzała na niego znacząco, a potem stanowczo pokazała na stół. Levi bez słowa usiadł, zaciskając zęby.

Cholera. Kurwa. Ta kobieta postawiła przed nim dużą miskę pełną kaszy, mięsa i sosu. I jakieś małe ogórki. I duży kubek z czymś parującym.

— Smacznego. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować — powiedziała kobieta, siadając naprzeciwko niego ze swoim kubkiem. Widział za nią jakieś rzeczy rozstawione na blacie kuchennym. Zostawiła pracę, aby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa?

Siedzieli w ciszy. Carla piła herbatę, a Levi spokojnie jadł kolację, która była wręcz niebiańsko pyszna. Jeszcze nigdy nie jadł czegoś takiego. W Podziemiu jedzenia było tyle, co kot napłakał, a racje wojskowe służyły głównie do tego, aby żołnierz był pokrzepiony i pełny energii.

I to złożyło się na uczucie sytości, kiedy talerz Levia był opróżniony zaledwie w połowie. Chłopak westchnął cicho i odsunął od siebie jedzenie.

— Dziękuję. Nie zjem więcej.

— Jesteś pełny czy ci nie smakuje? — zapytała z niepokojem Carla.

— Pełny. Nie przyzwyczaiłem się do takich porcji. Dziękuję — powtórzył. 

Carla zabrała talerz i kubek, który na szczęście był pusty. Postawiła je na szafce, a potem odwróciła się energicznie do Levia i założyła ręce na biodra z uśmiechem.

  — Wierzę, że jesteś zmęczony, dlatego dziś jedynie pokażę ci łazienkę i miejsce, gdzie będziesz spać, a jutro wyjaśnię ci, dlaczego tu jesteś. 

— Może mi pani powiedzieć to teraz — powiedział sucho Levi.

— Też jestem zmęczona. A chcę ci powiedzieć wszystko, co konieczne. Chodź ze mną. Tu jest łazienka — pokazała na jedne z drzwi — dalej jest zamknięta piwnica, w której pracuje mój mąż, kiedy wraca do domu. Te drzwi prowadzą do sypialni, w której śpię z mężem. Jest lekarzem i wyjechał do innego dystryktu, więc go nie ma. A w tamtym pokoju śpisz razem z Erenem, moim synem.  Nie ma go, pojechał z mężem.

 _Zajebiście,_ pomyślał zirytowany Levi. _Będę spać z jakimś gówniarzem. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, ile oni wszyscy mają lat. Praca poza dystryktem, dom usytuowany niedaleko głównej drogi i ta piwnica. Huh._

 — Obmyję się po podróży, jeśli mogę — odezwał się szorstko. 

  — Bardzo proszę.

Skromnie umeblowana łazienka była rajem dla Levia. Umycie się z pomocą miednicy pełnej wody i mydła było niczym dar z niebios. Chłopak sprawdził zawartość swojej torby. Miał czarną bluzkę i spodnie, w których zazwyczaj spał. Bieliznę też, ubrania codzienne, jakieś przybory typu szczoteczka i grzebień były. 

Czysty i spokojny wyszedł z łazienki. Carla stała w kuchni i kończyła myć garnki. Obok niej była postawiona miska, przykryta kawałkiem materiału.

  — Niektóre rodzaje ciasta na chleb trzeba wyrabiać w nocy i czekać do rana. Dlatego zrobiłam je już teraz i po prostu wstanę o szóstej, żeby je upiec. — Posłała mu przez ramię pogodny uśmiech. Czy ona nigdy nie jest poważna? — Pierwsze drzwi, posłanie przy drzwiach.

— W porządku.

— Dobranoc.

Levi odmruknął coś i otworzył drzwi do pokoju, w którym miał spać. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się. Księżyc przechodził przez szyby, słabo oświetlając wnętrze. Podłoga cicho skrzypiała, kiedy Levi szedł w stronę pustego posłania. Miał tam poduszkę i koc. Położył rzeczy na ziemi i zdjął buty, a następnie ułożył je w równiutkiej linii. Rzucił okiem na nieduże łóżko stojące naprzeciw niego. Niepościelone. Fuj.

Levi westchnął i podszedł do okna. Widział pogrążone we śnie miasto, oświetlone jedynie światłem wielkiego, okrągłego księżyca. Przyćmił nawet gwiazdy, które słabiutko migotały na ciemnym tle. Zwiadowca zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o szybę.

Czy Isabel i Farlan patrzyli w tym momencie na niebo tak, jak on? Czy może spali już w łóżkach? 

Niech to. Czuł się bezradny. Doskonale widział, że Erwin bierze oba konie. Nie miał ani jego, ani orientacji w tym terenie. Musiał jutro rozejrzeć się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Jak najdalej stąd. Musiał wrócić do Trostu, odnaleźć Isabel i Farlana, a potem spierdolić jak najdalej. Po wykonaniu zadania. Zrobią, co trzeba, dostaną obywatelstwo i będą wolni. Będą mogli noc w noc oglądać gwiazdy, pijąc dobre wino i owijając się ciepłym kocem. 

Czasy, kiedy tulili się do siebie z zimna i pili przegotowaną dla zdrowia wodę lub tanie alkohole, już minęły.

Levi posłał niebu ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie i wrócił do posłania. Położył się na nim, owinął kocem i zamknął oczy. Materac nie był zbyt miękki, jednak dla niego był niczym najdelikatniejszy puch. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widział przed zaśnięciem, była gwiazda, której udało się zaświecić mocniej. 

A pierwszą, która dostrzegł zaraz po przebudzeniu, był lśniący szmaragd.


	3. Oczy lśniące jak szmaragd

Lśniący szmaragd.

Levi pamiętał to określenie. Jego mama czytała mu zniszczoną książkę i objaśniała trudniejsze rzeczy.

_—  Oczy lśniące jak szmaragd to prześliczne oczy — mówiła łagodnie, głaszcząc syna po głowie. — Pamiętasz łąkę, na której raz byliśmy?_

_— Tak._

_— Wiesz, jaki kolor miała trawa?_

_— ... Zielony?_

_— Tak. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. — Szmaragd jest drogocennym kamieniem, który ma taki kolor. Zielony. Ale znacznie piękniejszy. Lśni, jakby ukradł blask księżycowi i gwiazdom._

_— Dlaczego im, a nie słońcu?_

_— Bo jest delikatniejszy i piękniejszy. Jak ty, kochanie._

Levi pierwszy raz przywołał z pamięci to wspomnienie, kiedy znalazł w brudnej uliczce malutką, pyskatą, rudą dziewczynkę. Drobna buzia była pokryta błotem i krwią. Wielkie oczy patrzyły na niego pogardliwie.

I były zielone. Jak szmaragd.

To sprawiło, że Levi, który miał zaledwie siedemnaście lat i nienawidził brudu, pomógł wstać małej i zaprowadził ją do swojego mieszkania. Umył ją, nakarmił i pozwolił zostać. Pozwolił nazywać się braciszkiem.

 Wspomnienia wróciły na widok wielkich, zielonych oczu, które patrzyły na niego z... ciekawością. Levi nagle oprzytomniał i podniósł się do siadu, a niska postać odsunęła się od łóżka, na którym przedtem opierała brodę. 

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Oceniali. Levi uważnie patrzył na dzieciaka, który stał przed nim w jasnej bluzce z wiązaniem na piersi i w brązowych spodniach. Buzia była okrągła, zarumieniona z ekscytacji i czysta. Brązowe włosy były rozczochrane. A oczy lśniły jak szmaragd.

— Mogę zobaczyć pana sprzęt? — odezwał się chłopak.

— Nie jesteś za mały na takie pytania? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Levi. 

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc nic. _Ty idioto,_ ofuknął się w myślach Levi.  _Chyba jeszcze nie jesteś do końca przytomny._

— To muszę być starszy, żeby go zobaczyć? Przecież chodzicie w nich i wszyscy widzą — powiedział zdziwiony dzieciak.

Tch. Bachor.

— Jaki sprzęt? Do trójwymiarowego manewru? — Levi potarł twarz dłonią i odgarnął włosy do tyłu.

Dzieciak kiwnął głową, a jego oczy zalśniły jeszcze bardziej. Nie były tak zielone, jak się na początku wydawało. Przy źrenicach była widoczna odrobina złotego koloru. Levi westchnął i przeciągnął się.

— Słuchaj, kim ty w ogóle jesteś? 

— Jestem Eren. Eren Jaeger. A pan śpi w moim pokoju, więc proszę podziękować mi, pokazując sprzęt.

Pyskaty szczyl.

— Nie mam sprzętu. Przyjechałem tu bez niego.

Szmaragd zmatowiał. Ramiona Erena zwisły smętnie. Jednak po chwili chłopiec podniósł wzrok na Levia z nową nadzieją.

— A mundur pan ma?

— Nie.

Levi chyba usłyszał dźwięk pękającego, malutkiego serduszka. Przez moment było mu szkoda dzieciaka. Ale tylko przez moment. Nic mu nie będzie. Kiedy indziej sobie popatrzy na Zwiadowców, jak będą wyjeżdżać za mury.

Odsunął koc i wstał z łóżka, po czym starannie je zaścielił.

— Ale jest pan duży —  usłyszał głos pełen podziwu. Zaskoczony odwrócił się i utkwił spojrzenie w dzieciaku, który zadzierał głowę, patrząc na niego z zachwytem. Cóż, Eren sięgał mu zaledwie pasa, Levi mógł wydawać mu się olbrzymem.

Lepiej tym, niż tytanem.

Ale i tak było mu całkiem miło. Prawie. Wolał być wyższy od kogoś starszego niż pięciolatek.

  — Dzięki, czy coś. — Zwiadowca zabrał swoje rzeczy i zaczął się przebierać. Eren wciąż go obserwował.  — Bachorze, wypad. Chcę się przebrać.

  — Przeszkadza panu moja obecność? Zazwyczaj chłopacy nie mają problemu.

— Cóż, ja nie jestem jednym z CHŁOPAKÓW, więc mam problem — rzucił cierpko Levi.

— Ma pan duży brzuch?

— A widać, żebym go miał?

— No to może chowa pan pod bluzką ukradzione jabłka, jak Kris.

— Nie.

— Ma pan małego siusiaka, jak...

— Kurwa, nie! — Levi stracił cierpliwość. — Po prostu lubię prywatność i wkurza mnie, kiedy ludzie się na mnie gapią.

_Na mój brzuch bez tłuszczu, z wciąż wzmacnianymi mięśniami, z żebrami, które wciąż się przebijają spod skóry. Pokryty drobnymi bliznami. Na ramiona z widocznymi żyłami, pociętą skórę, sine ślady od pasów._

_Ale z małym siusiakiem to ten szczyl przegiął._

— Słuchaj, szczylu...

— Eren. Jestem Eren — powiedział pogodnie chłopiec. — Dlaczego pan przeklina? Tata mówi, że to nieładnie.

 _Twój tata pewnie sam klnie jak szewc,_  pomyślał zirytowany Levi.

  — Jestem dorosły i mogę.

— A jak będę dorosły, też będę mógł?

— Jasne, o ile nie zeżre cię tytan.

— Nie pozwolę na to! Będę walczyć i...

— Czy twoi rodzice przebierają się przy tobie? — przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony Levi.

— No... nie.

— I ja też nie zamierzam. Sio. — Zdecydowanym gestem pokazał mu drzwi, a chłopiec westchnął ciężko i posłusznie udał się do wyjścia. 

Levi odetchnął z ulgą i ściągnął bluzkę. W samych spodniach sięgnął po koszulę, którą miał nosić w dzień, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły.

  — Właśnie, miałem panu powiedzieć, że śniadanie O RANY A PAN HANNES NIE MA TAKICH MIĘŚNI!

Levi zamknął oczy i bezgłośnie policzył do trzech. Kiedy z powrotem podniósł powieki, zobaczył Erena lokującego się na swoim łóżku. Co?

— Też bym takie chciał, ale na razie jestem chucherkiem, jak to mówi moja mama — powiedział radośnie chłopiec. Podwinął rękaw bluzki i napiął chudą rękę. — Widzi pan? Ale niedługo będę mieć takie ramiona, jak pan. Pan Hannes powiedział mi, że jak będę nosić teczkę z lekami taty i chrust dla mamy, to mi urosną. Jak wyglądają pana mięśnie, kiedy je pan napina?

— No, zajebiście — skomentował po cichu zaistniałą sytuację Levi.

— Jak?

— Srak.

— Słucham?

— Całkiem dobrze. — Levi ubrał koszulę i zapiął starannie guziki.

  — Dobrudzi pan tę koszulę. Niech pan lepiej nosi zwykłe bluzki. No i niektórzy się śmieją z takich białych koszul. Z mojego taty nie, ale on jest lekarzem i wszyscy wolą być dla niego mili, żeby im nie dał czegoś, przez co będą mieć sraczkę. — Eren z mądrą miną kiwał głową i majdał nogami nad ziemią. 

  Na Boga, co to za dzieciak? Mały psychol. Levi bez słowa ściągnął koszulę i ubrał ciemnoszarą bluzkę, ignorując westchnięcie podziwu Erena. Potem przebrał spodnie i ubrał półbuty, które dał mu Erwin. Bo po co miał łazić po tym mieście w wojskowych butach?

  — Pokaże mi pan potem, jak wyglądają pana napięte mięśnie?

— Nie wiem. — Levi starannie złożył swoje rzeczy i ułożył je obok posłania, po czym skierował się do wejścia. Miał nadzieję, że przestrzeń kuchni będzie spokojniejsza od pokoju. Ale nadzieja ta była daremna.

— Dzień dobry, Levi — powitała go Carla, która skubała gęś. Levi odpowiedział coś obojętnie. I słyszał, jak Eren po cichutku powtarza jego imię jak mantrę. — Proszę, siadajcie oboje przy stole, śniadanie gotowe.

 — Dziękuję.

Chleb upieczony przez panią Jaeger był wciąż ciepły i miękki. I pyszny. Levi jeszcze nigdy takiego nie jadł. Korpus zapewniał swoim żołnierzom pożywny, ciemny chleb, smakujący jak... no, może nie gówno. Bez przesady. Ale z pewnością nie służył temu, aby Zwiadowcy chodzili szczęśliwi dzięki wspaniałym posiłkom.

  — Eren, daj panu Leviowi zjeść w spokoju — powiedziała cicho Carla. Eren posłusznie odsunął się od Levia, na którego patrzył jak w obrazek. Chłopiec sięgnął po swój talerz, na którym miał grubą pajdę chleba posmarowaną masłem i dżemem. Tak, jak sam Levi.

— Mamo, kiedy tata wróci?

— Jak pomoże pani Grant. Jej syn jest chory.

— Mogę panu Leviowi pokazać wszystko? 

Levi spojrzał na Erena ze źle ukrywaną irytacją. Miał znosić towarzystwo tego dzieciaka?

— Przydałoby się. Ale dziś idziemy we trójkę na rynek. 

_Po co na rynek? Co to za udawanie rodzinki ze mną?_

— Potem oprowadzisz pana Levia po innych uliczkach. Nikt ich nie zna tak, jak ty. Mały włóczęgo.

Eren wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem, kiedy mama poczochrała go po włosach i przytulił do jej ramienia. A Levi niemal słyszał triumfalne chóry i czuł światło oświecenia. 

No jasne. Eren oprowadzi go po całej Shiganshinie. Znalezienie miejsc, przez które można przemknąć za Marię do drogi, która doprowadzi go do Trostu, nie będzie ciężkie. Oprócz tego poszuka konia.

Nie musi wciągać Farlana i Isabel w szukanie papierów. Sam może śledzić Erwina. Znajdzie te cholerne papiery, wyszuka też, gdzie dokładnie wysłano jego rodzeństwo. Załatwi wszystko sam, a potem dostaną obywatelstwo i nie będą musieli martwić się brakiem jedzenia. Poradzą sobie w którymś z dystryktów. Może gdzieś na wschodzie. Albo północy. Jak najdalej od zagrożeń.

— Może tak być, Levi? — Pani Jaeger skierowała na niego wzrok. 

  — Tak — odparł odruchowo. — Bez problemu.

— Wspaniale! — Carla rozpromieniła się. — W takim razie Eren, zabierz koszyk i przygotuj się. Zaraz pójdziemy.

Chłopiec w dwóch kęsach dokończył śniadanie, dopił resztkę mleka ze swojej szklanki i pognał do łazienki. Levi dokończył swoje śniadanie i zaniósł talerz oraz szklankę po wodzie do zlewu. Pani Jaeger wrzuciła oskubaną gęś do miski.

— Mój mąż obiecał, że ją wypatroszy — wyjaśniła Leviowi. Umyła ręce w dużej misce i zdjęła jasny fartuch, który był przewiązany w jej pasie. — Ale coś do tej gęsi potrzebujemy, dlatego idziemy na targ. EREN!

— Jestem! — Chłopiec wypadł z łazienki z mokrą buzią i niedbale uczesanymi włosami. — Wolne!

***

Targ znajdował się niedaleko domu Jaegerów. Levi z dużym koszykiem w ręce przechodził między tłoczącymi się ludźmi z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie cierpiał tłumów. Do tego był bez żadnej broni. Erwin zabrał mu wszystkie małe noże. Pułkownik był gotowy na dokładne przeszukanie go. Niech go szlag.

Kobaltowe oczy mierzyły otoczenie ponurym wzrokiem. Ludzie dookoła niego rozmawiali beztrosko na lekkie tematy, takie jak cena kapusty czy nowo narodzone dziecko sąsiadki. Co więcej, wszyscy ci ludzie przerywali na moment rozmowę, kiedy widzieli Carlę Jaeger. Witali ją pogodnie i pytali o samopoczucie. Oprócz tego patrzyli z ciekawością na Levia, który szedł za nią razem z Erenem. Chłopiec był jak przylepa. Chciał nawet trzymać go za rękę, ale jedno groźne spojrzenie Zwiadowcy wystarczyło, aby porzucił ten pomysł.

  — Pani Carlo, jestem naprawdę wdzięczna pani mężowi za jego nieocenioną pomoc. Dzięki niemu Karl może normalnie pracować — mówiła do pani Jaeger sprzedawczyni warzyw na targu.

— To jego praca i pasja — odpowiedziała Carla, trzymając rękę starszej kobiety i uśmiechając się do niej ciepło. — Mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko się u państwa ułoży.

— Oczywiście. Doktor Jaeger to wspaniały człowiek. Proszę, niech pani wybierze, co potrzeba.

— Po to jestem. Gdzie ja schowałam pieniądze...

— Bez pieniędzy! — zawołała kobieta. Levi przewrócił oczami, widząc przekupstwo. — Pani mąż siedział u nas całymi dniami, choć tyle możemy się odwdzięczyć.

I potem Levi przeklinał w myślach dobroć kobiety, niosąc ciężki koszyk, w którym było chyba z milion ton marchwi, ziemniaków i kilku innych warzyw. 

Widział, że Carla Jaeger uważnie wybiera wszystkie produkty. Słyszał, jak mamrotała coś pod nosem, kiedy jej złote oczy oglądały ze wszystkich stron każde jedno warzywo, jakie brała do ręki. Do koszyka wrzucała te nieduże, o ładnym kolorze i bez widocznych obtłuczeń czy pęknięć. 

  — Tata woli, kiedy jedzenie jest ładne, żeby się nie psuło zbyt szybko — odezwał się Eren, drepcząc radośnie obok Levia. — A mama lubi, kiedy warzywa są ładne, bo wszystko, co ładne, jest dobre. Jak pan. Pan jest ładny, no i dobry, bo niesie pan ten koszyk bez słowa. Tata zawsze narzeka, ale mama tylko się śmieje.

— Wybieram ładne rzeczy, bo to ty zawsze narzekasz na jakieś zgniecenia, Eren — rzuciła roześmiana Carla przez ramię. — Nie kłam.

— Nie kłamię, mamo! Ej, to tata?

Levi prawie się zatrzymał. Grisha Jaeger, którego dotychczas nie poznał. Ojciec Erena, mąż Carli i słynny lekarz. 

Wyższy od niego mężczyzna z przydługimi włosami, krótkim zarostem, patrzący na niego uważnie zza okrągłych okularów. Miał głęboki, choć przyjemny głos. Mógł być starszy od niego o kilka lat, jednak wyraz jego oczu sprawiał wrażenie, jakby lekarz przeżył naprawdę wiele. Po spokojnym przywitaniu się zabrał od niego koszyk i złapał Carlę za rękę. Eren dostał od niego polecenie, aby oprowadził Levia po okolicy, po czym mężczyzna odszedł z żoną.

Levi patrzył za nim, przekrzywiając głowę. Grisha Jaeger, choć udawał spokojnego, był czymś wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Wzrok, jakim obrzucił ich na pożegnanie, jedynie to potwierdzał.

***

— I tu siedzimy codziennie z Arminem — mówił chłopiec, wrzucając kamyki do wody — ale na razie go nie ma. Jego dziadek zwichnął sobie nogę i Arm mu pomaga.

— Mhm. 

Levi zgarbił się nieco i przymknął oczy. Patrząc na słońce, było już dość późne popołudnie. Eren pokazał mu całe otoczenie — kilka małych knajpek, budynek, w którym urzędował burmistrz Shiganshiny, biblioteki i, co najlepsze, stajnie z końmi dla Oddziału Stacjonarnego. Kiedy Levi zobaczył kilku żołnierzy, idących beztrosko przez ulicę i pobrzękujących sprzętem do trójwymiarowego manewru, poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Tęsknił za beztroską, jaką czuł w powietrzu. Tęsknił za wiatrem na twarzy i we włosach, za lekkością, za poczuciem, że l a t a.

— Nie chcą mi pokazać sprzętu z bliska — poskarżył mu się chłopiec, pokazując na przechodzących żołnierzy ze Stacjonarki. Pomachał im, a oni odmachali. — Świnie. Ledwo rzucę okiem, odganiają mnie. Panie Levi?

Levi odwrócił wzrok od spokojnie płynącej w rzece wody i spojrzał na Erena, który przycupnął na murku obok niego.

  — Tak? — spytał chłopca.

— Jakby pan dostał sprzęt z powrotem, pokaże mi pan, jak się go używa? — Zielono-złote oczy patrzyły na niego prosząco. Levi westchnął.

— Tak — obiecał cicho. Nie zareagował nawet jednym gestem na pisk radości chłopca.  — Nawet wezmę cię na chwilę na plecy i pokażę, jak się lata.

 


	4. Pytania

Przeczucie rzadko zawodziło Levia. Kiedy coś mówiło mu "Skręć w tę uliczkę", robił to. Po namyśle, ale robił. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, stałoby się coś złego. I połączyłoby się to z innymi rzeczami. Po pierwsze, gdyby nie wszedł do małej, nieciekawej uliczki po północy, nie usłyszałby cichych pisków. Gdyby ich nie usłyszał, nie sprawdziłby, co się tam działo. Gdyby nie sprawdził, nie poznałby małej, rudowłosej dziewczynki. A gdyby jej nie poznał, gdyby nie zabrał jej, zziębniętej i głodnej spod mokrej ściany, nie miałby dziś siostry. A bez siostry i bez brata nie miałby niczego. Poza własnym życiem.

Przeczucie mówiło mu, że piękna, wręcz przetykana promieniami słońca otoczka radości i beztroski wokół Erena była złudą. Że w rzeczywistości chłopiec nie jest pogodnym, miłym i dość pyskatym dzieckiem. A dowiedział się o tym w drugi dzień po przybyciu do Shiganshiny.

O świcie ubrał starą bluzkę i luźne spodnie, w których obiegł całe miasto wkoło, aby nie tracić formy. Wrócił zlany potem, zmęczony, ale usatysfakcjonowany. Był silny. I miał trochę czasu, aby jeszcze bardziej się wzmocnić; bez siły i spokoju jego plan się nie powiedzie.

Zwiadowca, kiedy wrócił do domu Jaegerów, nie znalazł w nim Erena. Carla, szykując śniadanie, poinformowała go tylko, że chłopiec wybiegł niedawno na spotkanie z przyjacielem. Bo puszczanie pięciolatków samopas na ulice miasta było całkowicie bezpieczne. Taa. 

Na pewno znacznie bardziej niż wypuszczenie dziecka w Podziemiu. Tam powrót w całości był dla bachora powodem do dumy.

W łazience Levi szybko, ale starannie umył całe ciało, ubrał się, a potem pomagał Carli w przygotowaniu na stole jedzenia dla czterech osób. Kiedy brał z jej ręki miski, nagle usłyszeli pukanie. Kobieta bez wahania podeszła do wejścia i pociągnęła za klamkę. Za drzwiami stał wysoki, jasnowłosy i podpity członek Korpusu Stacjonarnego, który trzymał za rękę brudnego, potarganego i nieźle obitego Erena.

— EREN! 

Levi nigdy nie spodziewałby się takiego krzyku po Carli Jaeger. Nigdy. Przenigdy. A jednak. W tamtym momencie kobieta sprawiała wrażenie... właśnie. Levi znał tę minę. Udawała spokojną, a jednak widział, jak gniew gotuje się w niej. Wyprostowana jak struna stanęła przy drzwiach. Jedną rękę położyła na biodrze, drugą złapała syna za nadgarstek. 

— Co się stało? — zapytała żołnierza.

— Młokosy zaczęły się lać o jakieś szpargały — odparł beztrosko mężczyzna, dyskretnie cofając się o krok i patrząc na framugę drzwi obok Carli. Levi obserwował go uważnie. Zapijaczony, durny facet. Ciekawe, co zrobiłby na widok tytana.

 _Ciekawe, co ja sam zrobiłbym,_  przemknęło mu przez głowę.

— Zabrali Arminowi książkę! — zawołał rozzłoszczony Eren. — Nie mogłem tego tak zostawić! 

  — Idź i siadaj przy stole — rozkazała mu stanowczo Carla. — Hannesie... dziękuję. Znowu.

— Nie ma problemu, Carlo — odparł Hannes, uśmiechając się wesoło. Levi widział, że mężczyzna nieco się chwieje. Zajebiście się spisywali w tym Korpusie. — Ale weź mu powiedz, żeby się choć trochę uspokoił. Albo wynajmij ochroniarza. Eren broni małego Arlelta, a jego my... jak zdążymy. 

  — Wiem, wiem. — Pani Jaeger pomasowała nasadę nosa i zgarbiła się nieco.

— Nie przeszkadzam, idę do bramy. Miłego dnia! I pozdrów doktora! No i nie lejcie dzieciaka.

Kobieta pożegnała żołnierza miłym uśmiechem (a Eren krzykiem, że  _nie jest dzieciakiem_ ) i zamknęła drzwi. Potem odwróciła się do syna, który siedział na krawędzi ławy, majtając nogami w powietrzu i patrząc w podłogę. Levi oparł się o blat stołu i obserwował w ciszy to, co miało się stać. Był ciekawy tego, jak mały Jaeger zostanie ukarany. Bądź nie zostanie.

— Eren... — zaczęła powoli Carla.

  — Mamo, ale oni naprawdę mu dokuczali! Ja przysięgam! Przecież wiesz, że nie wpycham się w bójki bez powodu! — przerwał jej zdenerwowany Eren. Bardzo znaczące spojrzenie Carli powiedziało Leviowi, że ostatnie zdanie z pewnością nie było prawdą. 

  —  Pamiętasz, co było tydzień temu?

  — Nazwali Armina zasranym kujonem!

— Miałeś nie używać takich słów, Ere...

— Mamo.

— Nie przerywa się starszym, szczylu — wtrącił się szorstko Levi.

— Levi, czy mógłbyś przynieść trochę drewna? Przed domem jest stosik — poprosiła go Carla. W jej oczach widział nieme błaganie. _Zostaw nas na razie samych._

Kiwnął głową i wyszedł z domu. Zszedł na dół po stopniach i rozejrzał się. Owszem, był stosik. Bardzo mały. Prawdopodobnie będzie trzeba znaleźć więcej. Tylko gdzie? 

Do kurwy nędzy, siedzi tu dzień i myśli o zajmowaniu się domem. Co za porażka. Kopnął jedną szczapę, ale zaraz potem ją podniósł i dorzucił na resztę, które podniósł. Położył je na schodach i usiadł obok, po czym wyciągnął krótki nóż, który zawsze chował w spodniach. Zaczął go powoli ostrzyć. Spokojnie, dokładnie, doskonale. Kobaltowe oczy uważnie śledziły ruchy rąk i mrużyły się delikatnie, kiedy jasny metal łapał światło słońca.

Kiedy nóż został naostrzony, Levi z westchnieniem wystawił twarz do słońca. Podobało mu się takie otoczenie. Ciepłe, pogodne, świeże. Pozbawione smrodu ścieków, ciężkiego odoru śmierci. Może kiedyś zabierze tu Isabel i Farlana. O ile wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.

  — Panie Levi? — usłyszał. Odwrócił się. Za nim stał Eren. Miał smutno spuszczoną głowę i palce zaplecione za plecami. — Trzeba się przejść po drewno, pomoże mi pan? 

***

  — Nie cierpię ich — burczał chłopiec, zbierając cienkie szczapy. — Zawsze we trzech atakują Armina, bo jest mądry.

Levi mógłby się kłócić o nazywanie innego pięciolatka "mądrym"; sam miał na tyle duże doświadczenie z dziećmi z Podziemia, że pierwszym słowem, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, gdy o nich myślał, było "skurwiel". Tak. Idealne słowo. Bachory z Podziemia w większości szukały okazji do zwinięcia czegoś. Ile razy był świadkiem ich napaści na jakiegoś rówieśnika, który próbował jakoś zarobić, ciężko policzyć. Raz próbowały napaść jego. Wpierdol, jaki dostały, nauczył je, aby trzymać się z daleka od jego okolicy.

Ale nie mówił o tym Erenowi. Kto wie, może bachory z powierzchni miały jakiś rozum? Ale nie mógł sugerować się Jaegerem, litości.

— Czy ten Armin jakoś się broni? — spytał obojętnie.

— Nie bije ich — odpowiedział Eren. — Mówi, że nie będzie... zniżać się do ich poziomu.

Pacyfista. W wojsku zbyt długo by nie przeżył.

— I dużo czyta. Trochę mnie uczył. Ma bardzo dużo książek w pokoju i jego dziadek też ma. Jest bardzo miły. 

  — A jego rodzice?

— Ciągle pracują. Wracają późno do domu.

Dzieciak sam się wychowywał. No trudno.

Levi podniósł pełny kosz na drewno i obejrzał się na Erena. Chłopiec miał na ramionach coś w rodzaju plecaczka; cienkie patyki, jakie pozbierał, były przytrzymywane sznurkiem. Zielone oczy patrzyły smutno na mur.

  — Oi, dzieciaku — odezwał się Levi. — Idziemy.

— Myśli pan, że za murami jest coś... innego?

— Nie wiem. Pewnie jest horda tytanów.

— A ocean? — Oczy chłopca lśniły. Jego spojrzenie było pełne tęsknoty. Levi zmarszczył brwi.

— Co takiego? 

Eren drgnął. Wydawało się, że pytanie Levia wyrwało go z dziwnych marzeń. Opuścił wzrok.

  — Nic. Idziemy?

— Ta. Chodź.

W ciszy wracali do domu, Levi z twarzą pozbawioną emocji i Eren z małą bruzdą między brwiami. Obaj zauważyli, że ich kroki były zsynchronizowane, jednak żaden nie otworzył ust, aby powiedzieć to głośno.  Szli bez słowa, a ich buty delikatnie stukały o bruk.

Erenowi wypadł jeden patyk i chłopiec od razu zatrzymał się. Levi zrobił to samo i poczekał, aż Jaeger podniesie chrust i dołączy do niego. Zobaczył, że Eren ma łzy w oczach.

— Oi, dzieciaku — odezwał się. — Co się stało?

Eren pociągnął nosem. Levi zaklął pod nosem i złapał chłopca za rękę, po czym zaprowadził go w boczną uliczkę, gdzie nie było nikogo. Tam postawił go pod ścianą i kucnął przed nim.

— Jaeger — burknął. — Gadaj, zanim jestem zainteresowany.

— Dlaczego nie można rzucać niektórych ludzi tytanom? — zapytał Eren z żalem. Z jego oczu uciekały łzy. — Dlaczego są takimi świniami i nie potrafią zrozumieć, że nie każdy jest tak głupi, jak oni? Armin tylko czyta książki, a oni go dręczą. Wrzucili mu kiedyś rzeczy do rzeki i Armin prawie utonął. Nie umiał pływać. A dorośli tylko patrzą.

— Takie jest życie, Eren — powiedział obojętnie Levi. — Są ludzi silni i słabi. Są silni psychicznie i fizycznie. Jedni czują potrzebę, aby dręczyć inni, bo…

— Bo? — Eren podniósł na niego wzrok.

— Nie tolerują inności. Nie lubią, kiedy ktoś ma inne rzeczy w głowie. I wykorzystują siłę, aby kogoś zniszczyć. I to robią nie tylko ludzie. Są tytani, których przewagą jest siła i liczebność. Tyle. Trzeba ich niszczyć intelektem i sprytem.

— Dobra. — Eren pociągnął nosem, a Levi przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, po czym wytarł nią policzki chłopca. — Jest pan bardzo fajny.

— Niby czemu? — Zwiadowca nie wierzył w słowa Erena.

— Bo mówi pan ze mną jak ze starszym, a nie dzieckiem. Tata i mama nie mówią mi wielu rzeczy, bo jestem za mały według nich. I może nie wszystko rozumiem, ale samo to, że pan wierzy, że mogę to kiedyś zrozumieć, jest super.

— Dobra, dobra. — Levi podniósł się. Cholera, chyba nikt nigdy mu czegoś takiego nie mówił. — Wracamy, twojej mamie potrzebny jest chrust.

— Panie Levi, a mogę pana spytać o parę rzeczy?

— Nie.

***

Minęło już czternaście dni, od kiedy Levi przybył do Shiganshiny. Przez ten czas chłopak miał oko na Erena, który stawał się przy nim nieco spokojniejszy (jak powiedziała mu matka chłopca); pomagał też Carli w domu, słuchając różnych rad dotyczących sprzątania, gotowania i szycia ubrań. Kilka razy poszedł z Grishą do jego pacjentów i tam nauczył się kilku sztuczek, jeśli chodzi o opatrywanie ran i leczenie pomniejszych chorób.

Levi był inteligentny i wszelką wiedzę, zwłaszcza z tematów, które go interesowały, chłonął jak gąbka. Pragnął zapamiętać wszystko, aby móc wykorzystać to w przyszłości, kiedy będzie gdzieś mieszkać razem z Farlanem i Isabel. Chciał zapewnić rodzeństwu wszystko, co najlepsze.

Ale musiał wytrzymać jeszcze jakiś czas. A jego cierpliwość zaczynała się powoli kończyć. Wszystko przez tego szczyla. Eren dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa przez cały czas, patrząc na niego tymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami. Za każdym razem, kiedy wyrywało mu się cokolwiek związanego z Korpusem, tytanami czy walką, chłopiec rozpromieniał się i zasypywał go gradem pytań, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. I nie odpowiadał. Nie zamierzał mówić dzieciakowi o treningach, szykanowaniu, traktowaniu jednych żołnierzy przez innych.

Ale po tych dwóch tygodniach Levi w końcu się przełamał. Cholera, nawet on, cyniczny, obojętny na próby i uroki musiał w końcu ustąpić. Eren, kiedy patrzył na niego prosząco, przypominał Isabel. Ona również, kiedy czegoś chciała, potrafiła utkwić błagalne spojrzenie wielkich oczu w jego twarzy. A Farlan za każdym razem rzucał z kuchni słowami: „No weź, raz jej pozwól!”.

Przyznawał się bez bicia. Tęsknił za siostrą i bratem.

Po tych dwóch tygodniach, kiedy Levi cicho czytał książkę przy świetle małej świecy, Eren, który leżał w swoim łóżku, nagle podniósł się na łokciach i odezwał:

— Panie Levi…

— Nie śpisz? — Levi podniósł na niego wzrok.

— Nie.

— Przeszkadza ci świeca?

— Nie, nie! Mogę mieć do pana pytanie?

— Ty masz same pytania, szczylu — zauważył Levi, przewracając stronę.

— Ale pan na nie praktycznie nie odpowiada — wytknął mu Eren.

— Bo zadajesz głupie pytania — odparł Levi.

— Nie są głupie! Ja chcę wiedzieć coś o Zwiadowcach, a pan nigdy mi nic nie mówi.

— Bachorze…

— Proooooooszę. — Eren oparł policzek o ramę łóżka i patrzył błagalnie na Levia.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko. Niech to szlag, z małym Jaegerem to on spokojnych wieczorów nie miał.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć? — spytał zrezygnowany. Oczy Erena zalśniły.

— Ojej… dużo tego…

— Dobranoc.

— Nie! Kim jest pan w Korpusie?

Łotrem, przestępcą, dziwakiem, wyrzutkiem, oszustem, pomyślał Levi.

— Jednym z żołnierzy.

— Bez pozycji?

— Bez.

— A kim chciałby pan być?

Kimś z obywatelstwem.

— To mi wystarczy.

— Nie chciałby pan być generałem? — Eren uśmiechał się szeroko, leżąc wygodnie na brzuchu i patrząc na Levia.

— Nigdy.

— A pułkownikiem?

— Za dużo papierkowej roboty.

Boże, niech on już idzie spać.

— A kapitanem? Ma oddział, walczy, a pewnie mało papierków zużywa. — Eren był bardzo podekscytowany tym pomysłem. Pewnie sam chciałby być kapitanem. I niech sobie kiedyś będzie.

— Dużo wiesz, dzieciaku — zauważył Levi.

— Pan Hannes mówił mi trochę, ale sam nie wie za dużo.

— I dlatego pytasz o to mnie, osobę, która jest nowa w szeregach? — prychnął Levi.

— No… tak — przytaknął niepewnie Eren. Levi pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

— Może być kapitan — mruknął. To kłamstwo z pewnym trudem przeszło mu przez gardło.

Ale w końcu szanse na tę pozycję były takie, jak szanse na związek z Erenem. Praktycznie niemożliwe.

Skąd w ogóle przychodziły mu do głowy takie porównania?

— Mogę teraz ja zadać ci pytanie, dzieciaku? — zagadnął obojętnie Levi. Eren kiwnął radośnie głową. — Kiedy ty w końcu uśniesz?


	5. Napaść

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bry wieczór! Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie serducha <3 I mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział się spodoba. :D

Shiganshina była dużym i gęsto zabudowanym dystryktem, z mało szerokimi ulicami, rynkiem, wolną przestrzenią nad rzeką i stanowczo za małą ilością miejsca do biegania. Jedyną drogą, jaka była do tego jakoś przystosowana, była brukowana ścieżka. Ciągnęła się wzdłuż murów, dookoła miasta. Była cholernie długa, ale przebiegnięcie jej było doskonałym treningiem. Dla osoby przystosowanej do dużego wysiłku.

Levi starał się nie przewrócić oczami, kiedy słyszał za sobą dyszenie. Biegł miarowo, starając się jakoś ignorować dźwięki wydawane przez Erena. Chłopiec pędził za nim już od dwudziestu minut i wciąż się nie poddawał. Godne podziwu.

Kiedy Levi dotarł do miejsca, które można było uznać za półmetek jego trasy, zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Eren z wysiłkiem dobiegł do niego i zatrzymał się, zipiąc ciężko.

— N-n-nareszcie — wydyszał. Był zlany potem i czerwony na buzi. Ten odcień zdążył nawet zawędrować do jego obojczyków i uszu. — Pan tak codziennie?

— Tak. — Levi napił się wody z małego bukłaka, który pożyczyła mu Carla. Potem podał go Erenowi. — Nie wypij za dużo, bo się zrzygasz.

Eren kiwnął głową i upił trochę, trzymając rękę podobnie jak Levi. Z palcami zaciśniętymi jak na rękojeści miecza i łokciem uniesionym nieco wyżej, niż to konieczne. Chłopak westchnął. Dlaczego ten szczyl go naśladował?

— To męczące — powiedział Eren, oddając mu bukłak, siadając na ziemi i ocierając pot z czoła.

— Owszem. Ale każdy… żołnierz musi ćwiczyć. — Levi poprawił bukłak na pasie i przeciągnął się, po czym z powrotem ruszył do biegu.

Usłyszał za sobą jęk. Nie obejrzał się. Był pewny tego, że Eren już poderwał się z ziemi i pędził za nim.

Po kilku minutach zerknął do tyłu. Eren na przemian bladł i czerwieniał, ale ciągle biegł; jego drobna buzia wyrażała upór. Usta były zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

Pięknie, pomyślał Levi. Zaraz wykituje, a wina spadnie na mnie. Cudownie.

— Dobra, szczylu. — Levi zatrzymał się. — Chodź.

— Co?

Chłopiec otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy Levi kucnął przed nic i pokazał kciukiem na swoje plecy. Czy pan Levi właśnie proponował, że poniesie go na plecach?!

— Zaraz mi tu padniesz. Właź.

Perspektywa bycia tak blisko bohatera była dla Erena bardzo kusząca. Ale chłopiec chciał pokazać Leviowi, że on również jest silny.

— Nie, będzie dobrze.

Już chciał ruszyć dalej, ale ręka Levia złapała za kołnierz jego bluzki, mokrej od potu.

— Jeśli mówię, że masz włazić, to masz to zrobić. Żołnierze to robią.

— Wchodzą starszym na plecy?

— Nie. Słuchają poleceń.

— Ale ja nie chcę słuchać tego polecenia. Dobiegnę do domu.

Levi stracił cierpliwość.

— Wchodzisz na moje plecy albo związuję cię moim paskiem i przyczepiam do pasa. Będziesz dyndać.

Eren zamrugał, zdezorientowany. Ale po dodatkowej chwili wahania w końcu wszedł Leviowi na plecy. Uważał przy tym, aby go nigdzie nie kopnąć. Nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Zwiadowca wstał. Dzieciak był lekki. Nie czuł prawie niczego. Poza tym, że Eren trzymał go kurczowo w pasie nogami. I ramionami przy szyi.

— Nie uduś mnie — rzucił. Eren prędko rozluźnił uścisk. — Łap. Trzymaj ten bukłak.

Kiedy chłopiec wziął przedmiot do ręki, Levi znowu ruszył do przodu. Z obciążeniem biegło mu się całkiem dobrze. Poranne powietrze było całkiem świeże, a delikatny wiatr schładzał jego rozgrzane ciało. Rozgrzane i spocone. A zatem nie pachniało zbyt dobrze.

W takim razie dlaczego Eren ciągle wdychał zapach jego skóry? Co za bachor.

— Oi, bachorze, nie wąchaj mnie tak.

— Ja nie…

— Ty tak.

— M-może… — Levi mógł założyć się o wszystko, że Eren teraz miał tę głupią minę, kiedy ktoś go przyłapywał na brojeniu.

— Fuj.

— To fajny zapach.

— Zaraz się zrzygam — wymamrotał Levi.

— Pan też jest fajny.

Levi poczuł, jak Eren tuli się do jego szyi. Nie odezwał się ani słowem.

***

Zawsze miał problemy z zasypianiem. Już od dzieciństwa. Leżał wtedy, przykryty cienkim kocem, zaciskając powieki i pięści oraz błagając niemo o to, aby pan, który odwiedził mamusię, już sobie poszedł. Nie chciał już t e g o słyszeć. Kiedy następowała cisza, rozluźniał się. Przewracał się cicho na bok, plecami do drzwi garderoby i odkrywał głowę, chowaną do tej pory pod kocem. Kiedy mama wchodziła do środka, udawał, że śpi, aby jej nie martwić. Czuł, jak delikatnie gładzi go po głowie, poprawia koc i wychodzi, zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Kiedy się umyła i wymieniła pościel, Levi wychodził z garderoby i zwijał się w kulkę na łóżku, tuląc mocno mamusię, gdy płakała.

Dalej życie z Kennym, a potem Farlanem i Isabel nauczyło go sypiać czujnie. Budził go każdy niepokojący szmer. I czuł głęboko w sobie, kiedy coś miało się stać.

I tamtego wieczoru Levi leżał na posłaniu już drugą godzinę, starając się usnąć. Ale nie mógł. Nie czuł się ani trochę senny. I chyba wiedział, dlaczego. To, że Grisha dostał butelkę drogiego koniaku i złoto od bogaczy, którzy przyjechali do Shiganshiny, aby wyleczyć ciężko chorą córkę, rozeszło się przez jakiegoś gówniarza. Jaeger był przez to bardzo zły. Nie chciał rozpowiadać o tym prezencie. Chciał go właściwie spożytkować. A tu jakiś obcy bachor usłyszał i rozpowiedział niektórym. Los niekiedy bywał chujem. Levi mógł się założyć, że dom Jaegerów stał się cennym miejscem dla złodziei. Koniak i spora ilość złota to w końcu przyzwoity łup, jeśli tak pomyśleć według jego dawnych… sposobów.

Nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia, wstał cicho. Eren leżał na plecach, z rękami pod głową i odkryty do pasa. Jego buzia była otwarta. A niech mu komary nalecą. Levi cichutko ubrał buty i wyciągnął spod poduszki nóż. Potem podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie. Jego przeczucie jak zwykle go nie zawodziło.

Pod domem widział kilka ciemnych postaci. Twarze były ukryte za jakimiś chustami i pod kapturami. Levi bezszelestnie wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do drzwi wejściowych. Otworzył je bez strachu i stanął na progu.

— Mogę w czymś pomóc? — spytał zimno. Obcy drgnęli.

— Kurwa, żem się wystraszył — warknął jeden, łapiąc się za serce.

— Aż narobiłeś w gacie, co? Tak myślałem, że masz problemy ze sraniem, bo stoisz tu z kolegami i drepczesz, jakby ci kilka wozów po kiszkach jeździło.

— Te, mały. Nie chojracz tak — odezwał się groźnie przywódca tej zbieraniny.

— Te, duży —odparł Levi podobnym tonem. — Weź stąd spierdalaj, bo i tak nic nie dostaniesz.

Chyba że wpierdol.

Obcy parsknęli zduszonym śmiechem. Z daleka nie widzieli groźnego błysku w oczach Levia i szyderczo uniesionego kącika ust. Jest ich może pięciu, będzie łatwo, pomyślał chłopak.

Powoli zszedł po schodach i stanął przed mężczyznami. Kurwa, wysocy. Ciekawe, czy umieli zrobić z tego pożytek.

— Okej, idziemy do tamtej uliczki — zaczął przywódca. — Ja pierwszy się za niego biorę, a wy trzymacie. Tak go wyćwiczę… —Zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Tylko żeby doktorek łomotania nie słyszał. A potem bierzemy złoto i spadamy.

Jego towarzysze przytaknęli, a dwóch z nich wysunęło się na przód, aby złapać Levia. Żaden z nich nie zarejestrował nagłych ruchów chłopaka. Ciosy były prędkie i precyzyjne. Już po kilku sekundach jeden leżał na ziemi, jęcząc przez żebra pęknięte w wyniku spotkania z butem Zwiadowcy, a drugi trzymał się na przeciętą nożem szyję. Levi dobrze ciachnął, omijając tętnicę.

Chłopak wyprostował się.

— Kto teraz? — spytał pogardliwie. Opryszek zawarczał groźnie, po czym bez wahania wyciągnął brudny sztylet zza pasa.

— Chodź tu, gówniarzu — powiedział wyzywająco.

Levi przekrzywił głowę, nie robiąc ani jednego kroku w jego stronę. Rozgniewany opryszek z towarzyszami po bokach skoczył naprzód. Levi z łatwością zrobił unik, po czym kopnął go w zgięcie kolan, jednocześnie odpierając ataki dwóch innych.

Cóż, blizny im bardziej nie zaszkodzą.

***

Grisha Jaeger ocknął się gwałtownie, słysząc dziwny, stłumiony krzyk. Kolejne dziwne odgłosy w nocy. A miał nadzieję, że przeszłość przestanie go prześladować.

Jak najciszej wyszedł z łóżka, starając się nie obudzić słodko śniącej Carli. Ostrożnie poprawił koc, który ją okrywał, aby było jej ciepło. Mężczyzna następnie wyszedł z pokoju i zamarł, widząc uchylone drzwi wejściowe. W pośpiechu zajrzał do sypialni Erena. Syn na szczęście spał. A łóżko Levia było puste. Grisha zamknął drzwi do pomieszczenia nieco zbyt głośno i zaklął bezgłośnie, modląc się w myślach o to, aby nikogo nie obudzić.

Pospieszył do wyjścia.

— Levi… — wyszeptał, widząc to, co działo się przed domem.

Levi stał na chodniku z nożem w dłoni. Wolną ręką przeczesał czarne włosy. Przy jego stopach leżało pięć osób. Wszystkie prawdopodobnie żyły. Któraś jęczała.

— Co tu się stało? — spytał zszokowany lekarz, podchodząc do chłopaka.

— Następnym razem radzę uważać na prezenty i to, kto się o nich dowiaduje — powiedział szorstko Levi. — Potrzebuję alkoholu.

Godzinę później Grisha ocierał pot z czoła. Opryszkowie byli ciężcy, a przeniesienie ich wymagało od niego wysiłku. Levi razem z nim zabrał nieprzytomnych złodziei (niedoszłych) nad rzekę. Tam ułożył ich z butelkami; kilka było pustych i kilka zawierało w sobie alkohol. Zawartość jednej z nich bez wahania wylał — część na ubranie i część do ust opryszków. Stacjonarni albo Żandarmeria będą mieć z nimi wesoło rano.

Levi i Grisha w ciszy wracali do domu. Chłopak patrzył z niechęcią i obrzydzeniem na krew jednego z opryszków, która prysnęła na jego bluzkę. Musiał to szybko wyprać.

— Takiego czegoś uczą was w Korpusie? — zagadnął go Grisha.

— Mniej więcej.

— Dziękuję, Levi.

Chłopak nie zareagował na te słowa, jedynie spojrzał w górę. Zatrzymał się nagle, a Grisha spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał. Levi przełknął ślinę.

—Tak — powiedział cicho. — W miarę. Niech pan na razie pilnuje domu — polecił mu stanowczo. — Za kilka dni ktoś inny może się pokusić, a mnie wtedy już nie będzie.

— Oczywiście.

Ponownie podjęli marsz w stronę domu. Levi stąpał lekko, mimo ciężaru, jaki czuł. Była pełnia. Pierwszy raz podziwiał ją zaraz po dołączeniu do Zwiadowców. Był tu już prawie miesiąc. I bardzo chciał zobaczyć Isabel i Farlana. Przekonać się, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Ale jednocześnie… chciał podziwiać obsypane gwiazdami niebo ze schodków prowadzących do domu Jaegerów. A nie miał już na to czasu.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie chciał zostać tu jeszcze kilka dni.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, Grisha skierował się do swojej sypialni. Tam przebrał się z powrotem w cienką koszulę i spodnie, w których spał i położył się do łóżka. Carla mruknęła coś przez sen i odwróciła się do niego. Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w czoło, a ona uśmiechnęła się sennie i ułożyła wygodniej. Grisha odetchnął z ulgą. Chociaż jedną rzeczą nie musiała się martwić.

Tymczasem Levi, kiedy sprał krew z bluzki i powiesił ją w łazience, aby wyschła, miał mały problem. A mianowicie Erena, który spał na jego posłaniu. Stanął nad nim i zaklął pod nosem. Czemu ten gówniarz wepchnął się do jego łóżka?

— Eren — odezwał się zirytowany. — Bierz dupę i idź na swoje posłanie.

Chłopiec, gwałtownie rozbudzony, zamrugał. Podniósł się powoli do siadu i przetarł oczy. A kiedy zobaczył stojącego nad nim Levia, zadrżał. Czy ten dzieciak się go wystraszył?

— Oi, szczylu. Co jest?

— Nie ma ich już? — zapytał cichutko chłopiec. Levi kucnął przed nim.

— Kogo?

— Tych obcych, których pan bił przed domem.

Kurwa. Skąd wiedział?

— Widziałeś? — zapytał ostro Levi.

— Przez okno.

— Boisz się, Eren?

Eren przełknął ślinę i powoli pokręcił głową.

— Ja wiem, że pan to… pan, panie Levi, ale wtedy był pan naprawdę straszny.

Levi westchnął i usiadł obok niego na łóżku. Świetnie, teraz straszył dzieciaki z dobrego domu. Szkoda, że gówniarze z Podziemia nie reagowały tak, kiedy widziały jego bójki. Miałby święty spokój od razu, a nie po spraniu kilku z tych bachorów.

— Wiesz, niektórych ludzi trzeba tak uczyć. Nie rozumieją, kiedy ktoś coś do nich mówi, dlatego szkoli się ich siłą. Jak psa.

— Mama czasem nazywa mnie szczeniakiem, jak jestem wyjątkowo niegrzeczny. Myśli pan, że spyta o to, aby mnie też pan tak wyćwiczył?

Kurwa, że co?

— Twoja mama ma rację — powiedział Levi. — Jesteś szczeniakiem. A takiego można jeszcze wytrenować słowami. I dlatego na razie mówię, że masz przejść do swojego łóżka. A potem złapię cię jak małego psa i rzucę tam.

Eren kiwnął głową i posłusznie wstał, po czym przeszedł do swojego łóżka. Kiedy i on, i Levi leżeli już pod kocami, odezwał się:

— Panie Levi, a nauczy mnie pan tak się bić? Chciałbym bronić mamę, Armina, tatę…

— Ja pierdolę — wymamrotał Levi. — Nie możesz zostać pacyfistą?

— Kim? — spytał Eren.

— Śpij.

— Poprawi mi pan koc?

— Nie.

— Proszę.

— Możesz już spać? — Levi wychylił się ze swojego łóżka i poprawił koc chłopca.

— Dziękuję.

Levi odwrócił się do ściany i zamknął oczy. Nie był pewien tego, czy wydawało mu się, że Eren powiedział cicho „Chciałbym, żeby został pan tu na zawsze”.

 


	6. Ostatnia szczerość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bry wieczór c: mam nadzieję, że rozdzialik się spodoba. Mogę liczyć na opinie?

Czas upłynął. Trzydzieści dni przepadło.

Te słowa krążyły od rana po głowie Levia. Kolejnego poranka miał wyjechać. Miał się spakować, wsiąść na konia i odjechać do bramy, aby wrócić do Trostu, ponownie spotkać Isabel i Farlana. Miał wciąż trenować, uczyć się walki, aby w końcu wyjechać na wyprawę za mury. Miał zdobyć papiery, dzięki którym on i jego rodzeństwo otrzymają obywatelstwo.

W takim razie dlaczego czuł taką obojętność? Taki… żal?

Do samego wieczora robił to, co zwykle. Pomagał w domu i poza nim. Pożegnał się z Grishą, który miał jechać na kilka dni do innego dystryktu. A wieczorem zjadł małą kolację z Carlą i Erenem. Potem chłopiec został wysłany przez matkę do łóżka; poszedł niechętnie, przedtem prosząc Levia, aby ten pożegnał się z nim rano.

Levi siedział przy stole w kuchni. Czuł, że Carla chce z nim porozmawiać. Kobieta cicho zmywała naczynia. Kiedy Levi chciał jej pomóc, machnęła ręką i kazała mu usiąść spokojnie. Ukończywszy to, zgasiła większość świec w domu, zostawiając jedną zapaloną na stole i drugą w oknie. Potem usiadła naprzeciwko Levia.

— Masz wyjechać jutro rano? — spytała cicho.

— Tak, o świcie.

— Przyjeżdża po ciebie Erwin?

— Nie, będzie tu dowódca mojego oddziału.

Carla kiwnęła w zamyśleniu głową. I ona, i Levi wpatrywali się w skaczący płomień świecy postawionej między nimi.

— Levi, dobrze się tu czułeś? — zapytała nieoczekiwanie. Levi zmarszczył brwi, słysząc to pytanie.

— Tak — odparł ostrożnie.

— Czy kiedykolwiek… nie wiem, jak ubrać to w słowa. Po twoim spojrzeniu, jakim czasem nas obdarzałeś, zastanawiam się, czy… — Carla miała niepewny wyraz twarzy. Stukała palcami o blat stołu.

— Czy kiedykolwiek zaznałem życia rodzinnego? — zgadł chłopak, a kobieta kiwnęła głową. — Mam urywki z dzieciństwa. Ale praktycznie całe życie byłem sam.

— Widać — powiedziała cicho Carla. — Widziałam twój wzrok. Obserwowałeś nas z pewnego rodzaju żalem. I zazdrością.

— Nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji i nie będę.

Po tych słowach, kiedy zobaczył łagodne spojrzenie kobiety, wszystkie myśli, które kotłowały się w jego głowie od miesiąca, opuściły jego usta. Levi bez przerwy opowiadał jej o swoim dzieciństwie, obawach, o swojej małej rodzinie, o tęsknocie za jego bliskimi — Farlanem, Isabel, matce, wuju, który opuścił go kilka lat wcześniej. Opowiadał o uczuciach, jakie poznał w Shiganshinie. O smutku i nostalgii, jaką czuł na widok Carli tulącej szczęśliwego Erena. Bo on sam nie doznał nigdy czegoś takiego. Kiedy był tulony przez matkę, najczęściej skupiał się na tym, aby ją pocieszyć i sprawić, aby się uśmiechnęła. Cały ciężar, jaki nosił przez swoje życie, na ten krótki, błogosławiony czas uwolnił od siebie na ten jeden wieczór wycieńczone ramiona i serce Levia.

Kiedy skończył mówić, świeca kończyła swój żywot, a twarz Carli była mokra od łez.

— Twoje oczy… były często tak… martwe — wyszeptała. — Nie miałam pojęcia, co się za nimi kryje.

Levi opuścił głowę, patrząc na swoje palce, kurczowo splecione i sine, z bladym kolorem tam, gdzie kości prawie przebijały napiętą skórę.

— Dziękuję, że powiedziałeś mi to wszystko. — Wyciągnęła ciepłą, drobną dłoń i delikatnie położyła ją na jego dłoniach, gładząc je. — I pamiętaj o tym, że chociaż nie masz wpływu na przeszłość, przyszłość należy do ciebie i możesz kształtować ją, jak tylko chcesz. Masz dwie ważne osoby. Zadbaj o nie. I pozwól im zadbać o siebie.

Wstała, a Levi w ślad za nią zrobił to samo. Kobieta obeszła stół i wzięła go w mocny uścisk, a chłopak, stroniący od fizycznej bliskości, nie wzbraniał się. Wręcz przeciwnie. Sam objął Carlę, opierając czoło na jej ramieniu. Poczuł, jak jedna z jej dłoni gładzi go po plecach. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, napawając się ostatnią chwilą „matczynej bliskości”.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał.

— Pamiętaj o nas, Levi.

— Nigdy nie zapomnę.

***

Wstał przed świtem i umył się w łazience, po czym ubrał czarne spodnie, bluzkę i narzucił na to pelerynę. Starannie pościelił łóżko w pokoju, uważając na to, aby nie obudzić Erena. Spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Kiedy skończył, rozejrzał się po pokoju. Będzie mu brakowało budzenia się o świcie przez zapach chleba. Będzie mu brakowało cichutkiego pochrapywania Erena; Zwiadowcy w baraku wręcz niemiłosiernie chrapali.

Kiedy był już gotowy, stanął nad łóżkiem chłopca. Leżał na plecach, z jedną ręką pod głową, a drugą na brzuchu. Brązowe włosy rozsypały się na poduszce. Chłopiec oddychał spokojnie, przez nos.

— Wiem, że nie śpisz — powiedział cicho Levi. Chłopiec niepewnie otworzył oczy.

— Byłem ciekawy, czy pożegna się pan ze mną.

— Przecież obiecałem.

Eren podniósł się z łóżka i spojrzał na gotowego do podróży Levia. Jego oczy były pełne smutku.

— Chciałbym, żeby pan został — powiedział cicho. Levi westchnął i kucnął przed nim.

— Na tym polega życie, Eren. Nadchodzi taki dzień, że musisz się pożegnać.

— Ale ja nie chcę… — zaczął chłopiec, ale Levi szybko mu przerwał.

— Eren. Jesteś dużym chłopcem.

— Cały czas nazywa mnie pan „bachorem” — wytknął mu chłopiec.

— Tak, ale nie zawsze nim będziesz. Musisz dbać o mamę. Będziesz starszy i trzeba będzie jej pomóc więcej niż teraz. I często będzie tak, że trzeba takie coś robić samemu, bez pomocy. Ucz się.

Eren kiwnął głową, a Levi poczochrał go po głowie. Nagle chłopiec podskoczył, przypominając sobie o czymś.

— Prawie zapomniałem!

Sięgnął pod łóżko i wyciągnął złożoną na pół kartkę papieru. Podał ją Leviowi, a on ostrożnie ją rozłożył.

To był rysunek. Eren zrobił dla niego rysunek. Na dole stali Carla i Grisha, trzymający się za ręce, a nad nimi… byli oni. Levi był w mundurze, na nim miał narzuconą pelerynę ze Skrzydłami Wolności. Sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru pomagał mu unosić się nad Jaegerami, z Erenem w ramionach.

Do diabła, ten dzieciak umiał rysować naprawdę dobrze jak na pięciolatka.

Zamrugał, aby… nawilżyć oczy.

— Przepraszam, Eren. Ale nie mogę dotrzymać na razie obietnicy — powiedział cicho. — Nie mogę tak z tobą polecieć.

— Wiem.

Eren bez wahania wtulił się w Levia, pociągając nosem. Zwiadowca poczuł wilgoć na szyi. Chłopiec płakał. Objął go i pogładził po głowie, a Eren wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Jego ramiona drżały.

— Kiedyś, w przyszłości — obiecał mu Levi. — Wtedy będziesz tak lecieć ze mną.

Po ponad dziesięciu latach dotrzymał tej obietnicy.

***

Po kilkugodzinnej podróży, w trakcie której Levi i Flagon nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa, poza pojedynczymi frazesami typu „sikać”, „jeść”, „przerwa dla koni”, w końcu dotarli do Trostu. Przeszli przez miasto i dotarli do kwatery Zwiadowców, położonej niedaleko bramy. To, że ją tam w ogóle mieli, było cudem. Władze nie były zadowolone z istnienia tego miejsca.

Obaj mężczyźni zostawili konie na dziedzińcu i ruszyli do środka. Przeszli przez hol i korytarze budynku, po czym stanęli przed dużymi drzwiami. Flagon zapukał, po czym otworzył drzwi, nie czekając na pozwolenie.

— Jesteśmy — oznajmił szorstko.

— Braciszek!

Na Levia, który wszedł do środka zaraz po dowódcy, rzuciła się drobna, rudowłosa osoba. Isabel wręcz promieniała szczęściem. Farlan, stojący tuż za nią, uśmiechnął się do brata. Levi odetchnął z ulgą, obejmując siostrę jednym ramieniem. Byli cali i zdrowi.

— Jak tam pobyt w Shiganshinie, Levi? — usłyszał pytanie. Spojrzał na Erwina, siedzącego przy niedużym stole.

— W porządku — odparł obojętnie.

— Nikt nie dał ci w kość?

— Nie, dlaczego? — Posłał Erwinowi pogardliwe spojrzenie.

O to mu chodziło? Że niby Eren miał mu robić problemy? Owszem, był kłopotliwy, ale nie wyczerpujący.

— Cieszę się, słysząc to — powiedział gładko Erwin. Jego twarz była nieprzenikniona. — Możecie odejść do baraków.

Cała trójka niechętnie zasalutowała, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie.

— Chuj — mruknęła Isabel.

— Frajer — zawtórował jej Farlan.

— Chodźcie, trzeba odpocząć — powiedział Levi.

Całą drogę do baraków wysłuchiwał opowieści rodzeństwa o tym, jak spędzili ostatni miesiąc. Cieszył się z tego, że nie byli źle traktowani. Bardzo. I miał nadzieję, że umiejętności, jakie nabyli w ciągu tego miesiąca, przydadzą im się w przyszłości. Kiedy dotarli do baraków, skierowali się do kantyny, gdzie dostali z kuchni małą kolację. Usiedli we trójkę przy stole w rogu i zajęli się jedzeniem. A kiedy skończyli, Levi opowiedział im, co robił on. Mówił ogólnikowo, nie wspominając o uczuciach, jakie wzbudził w nim pobyt w Shiganshinie.

— Ten dzieciak musiał być uroczy — powiedziała wesoło Isabel, pijąc wodę. Levi wzruszył ramionami. — Hej, rzeczywiście był, skoro nic nie mówisz!

— Zgłupiałaś.

— Miał pięć lat? — upewnił się Farlan. — Z pewnością się ciebie bał.

Levi przypomniał sobie noc, kiedy Eren zobaczył, jak rozprawiał się ze złodziejami. Wspomnienie strachu widocznego w zielonych oczach sprawiło, że się wzdrygnął.

— Nie zawsze — mruknął. — Raz czy dwa…

Sięgnął pod kurtkę i wyciągnął starannie złożony rysunek od Erena. Isabel i Farlan nachylili się nad kartką i jednocześnie parsknęli śmiechem.

— Żałuję, że nie poznałem tego Erena — skomentował blondyn. — Rysunek jest piękny. I nawet uchwycił twój grymas!

— Tch — prychnął Levi. — Żebym ci takiego grymasu na stałe nie zrobił.

— O, ma takie oczy, jak ja! — powiedziała radośnie Isabel.

Levi opuścił powieki. Tak, z całą pewnością mieli takie same oczy. Byli do siebie tak cholernie podobni w wielu rzeczach, że Eren stał się dla Levia niemal tak samo ważny, jak Isabel i Farlan.

Kiedy wyszli z kantyny, rozdzielili się; Isabel skierowała się do części dla kobiet, a Levi i Farlan ruszyli do pokoju dla mężczyzn. Zwiadowcy, którzy tam byli, spojrzeli na nich zaskoczeni, ale żaden nie odezwał się ani słowem, kiedy przybyła dwójka przechodziła przez pomieszczenie i rozpakowywała się przy postawionym w kącie łóżku piętrowym. Levi i Farlan w ciszy przebrali się i ułożyli na swoich miejscach.

— Zgaście to pieprzone światło — rzucił szorstko Levi, kiedy ich współlokatorzy wciąż się na nich gapili i nawet nie pomyśleli o zgaszeniu lamp. Po jego słowach ocknęli się i sami położyli się spać. W pokoju zapanowała ciemność.

— Śniadanie o siódmej, jakbyście zapomnieli — odezwał się jeden z młodszych żołnierzy.

— Dzięki — powiedział Farlan. Levi tylko prychnął pod nosem i przewrócił się na bok, po czym ostrożnie wsunął rękę pod cienką poduszkę. Dotknął schowanego tam rysunku od Erena i westchnął cicho.

Jego największym marzeniem było to, aby Isabel i Farlan mogli doświadczyć tak beztroskiego życia, jak mały Jaeger. Choć trochę.

***

Miesiące, które dzieliły ich od dnia wyjazdu za mury, minęły jak z bicza strzelił. Dni upłynęły im szybko, a Levi zapamiętał je jako ciąg treningów, posiłków i snu. I pojedynczych wypadów, aby „wybadać” sprawę dokumentów. I oto byli tu. Siedzieli na koniach, gotowi, ale i pełni obaw, wytrenowani, w czystych mundurach i pelerynach, oczekując na otwarcie bramy w Shiganshinie.

Levi rozejrzał się po tłumach. Wśród ludzi, którzy obserwowali ich wyjazd, nie widział znajomej twarzy. Nie widział znajomych, zielonych oczu.

— Braciszku? — usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się i spojrzał pytająco na Isabel. — Wszystko dobrze?

— Spokojnie.

— Cykasz się? — spytała zaczepnie dziewczyna.

— A co, chcesz się przyznać i sprawdzasz, czy my też? — dogryzł jej Farlan. Isabel warknęła na niego.

Flagon spojrzał na nich ze złością przez ramię i syknął, uciszając ich. Levi zmrużył groźnie oczy, ale zacisnął szczękę i nie powiedział nic.

— Uwaga, otwarcie bram za minutę! — usłyszeli wołanie. Wyprostowali się na koniach i odetchnęli głęboko.

Jeszcze trochę, myślał Levi. Jeszcze trochę i będziemy wolni.

Brama z głośnym szczękiem łańcuchów uniosła się do góry. Podmuch świeżego powietrza rozwiał włosy Zwiadowców i wzdął ich peleryny.

Erwin, który miał dowodzić tą wyprawą, aby razem z Korpusem sprawdzić skuteczność swojej taktyki, wziął głęboki wdech. Wiedział, że spoczywała na nim wielka odpowiedzialność, jednak nie czuł strachu. Jedynie oczekiwanie. I… nutkę niepokoju. Miał nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie nikogo, a zwłaszcza nie tych, którzy mogli jednym słowem pozbawić go pozycji pułkownika i uniemożliwić Zwiadowcom dalsze ruchy. Już i tak patrzono na nich z niechęcią. Zerknął w bok. Mieszkańcy Shiganshiny kręcili głowami i krzywili się. Słyszał szepty.

„Znowu jadą karmić tytanów”. „Kolejni zginą na marne”. „I tak nic z tego nie ma”.

Musiało się udać. Wszyscy pokładali w tej wyprawie wielkie nadzieje. Zwłaszcza trójka przybyszy z Podziemia.

Ale ta wyprawa, pierwsza w ich życiu, która dawała im tyle nadziei, miała być dla pewnych osób ostatnią.


	7. Nów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za czytanie c: mogę prosić o opinie odnośnie tego rozdziału?

Prawdziwy Levi zawsze stał dumnie wyprostowany, z uniesioną brodą. Jego oczy patrzyły zawsze zagadkowo. Za chłodnym kobaltem kryły się emocje, które kotłowały się w jego duszy. Ale nikt ich nie widział. Ukrywał je. Ukrywał wszystkie słabości.

Prawdziwy Levi brzydził się brudu. Jego ubrania były zawsze czyste, załatane, dopasowane do siebie. Włosy były umyte i uczesane. Pod paznokciami nie było brudu. Nie dotykał brudnych ludzi. Jego dom zawsze był czysty. Uważał, że czystość ciała pomoże mu zamaskować brud duszy. Bo przeszłość ją splugawiła. A on ukrywał wszystkie słabości.

Prawdziwy Levi robił wszystko, co mógł, aby nie zawieść najważniejszych dla siebie osób. Był w stanie zabić, aby pomóc komuś, kto był warty ocalenia. Walczył jak lew, aby nikt z jego bliskich nie został skrzywdzony. Przeszłość pokazała mu błędy, które popełniał. I nauczył się na nich, co robić, a czego nie. Nauczył się kraść. Nauczył się walczyć. Nauczył się odpowiadać tak, aby przeciwnik stracił wszystkie karty. Nauczył siebie i bliskich… latać. Ukrywał strach, że coś się stanie. Pokazywał im powłokę silnej osoby, nie chciał martwić ich swoimi troskami. Bo ukrywał wszystkie słabości.

I kim on się stał? Gdzie zniknął tamten Levi? Na blankach siedziała niska, zgarbiona postać. Oczy były pełne niewylanych łez. Kobalt odsłonił wszystkie słabości, jakie ukrywały się w nim. Trzymał głowę nisko, wpatrując się w brudne od krwi paznokcie, dłonie, które spoczywały na równie brudnych spodniach. Wiedział, że z tyłu robi mu się kolejna ciemna smuga od muru, na którym siedział. Włosy opadały na zakurzoną, pokrytą krwią i potem twarz. Nie patrzył w bok, bo… nie widział ich. Nie widział dwóch osób, które kilka dni wcześniej siedziały tu po jego bokach.

„Zaufaj nam, braciszku!”.

Te słowa, wypowiedziane przez Isabel, ciągle krążyły mu po głowie. Palce zacisnęły się na materiale spodni. Tyle razy mówił sobie, że był w stanie poświęcić się dla nich… i nie zrobił tego. Tyle razy obiecywał, że zrobi wszystko, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. I zawiódł. Zawiódł na całej linii.

Levi podniósł jedną rękę do góry. Chciał zobaczyć lśniącą srebrem i czerwienią krew. Sam jeden pozbierał to, co zostało po Farlanie i Isabel. Sam ich zawiózł za mury. Sam zaniósł ich do miejsca, gdzie składano poległych Zwiadowców. Wpisał ich imiona do księgi. A potem przyszedł tu.

Miał ochotę zatkać uszy, kiedy wiał wiatr. Jego ciche jęczenie zdawało się przynosić ze sobą ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedzieli do niego Farlan i Isabel. Brzmiało jak szyderstwo.

Był nów. Księżyc nie oświetlał jego sylwetki. Srebrnego światła nie było. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył zachmurzone niebo. Żadna gwiazda swoim słabym blaskiem nie przebiła przeszkody.

Opuścił rękę i opuścił głowę, patrząc na swoje ubrania. Krew tytanów, których ubił na łące, już wyparowała. Na materiale pozostała tylko… krew Farlana i Isabel. Na swoim boku zobaczył wyjątkowo dużą plamę. Tu trzymał głowę siostry.

— Levi.

Podniósł wzrok i obejrzał się. Na blankach obok niego pojawiła się Hange. Na twarzy kobiety nie było zwyczajowego uśmiechu. Nie szła do niego krokiem pełnym ekscytacji. Stawiała stopy spokojnie, miarowo.

— Byłeś na dole? — spytała. Usiadła obok niego, utrzymując małą odległość. Nie naruszała jego przestrzeni osobistej.

— Byłem, a co? — mruknął.

— Erwin cię szukał.

Levi jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Było mu obojętne, co się z nim stanie po nieudanym zamachu. Może Erwin mu „wybaczył”, ale wątpił, że władze Korpusu zrobią to samo.

— Nikt nie zamierza robić ci problemów w związku z tymi papierami.

Jedyną odpowiedzią na to było kolejne wzruszenie ramion. Hange westchnęła.

— Chodź, Levi — powiedziała, wstając z blanki. — Musisz się umyć.

Levi nie drgnął.

— Przygotowałam ci wannę.

Wciąż żadnej reakcji.

— Wiesz, ciepła woda jest lepsza niż deszczówka, która zaraz na nas poleci.

Jak na potwierdzenie jej słów, z nieba zaczęły powoli spadać krople deszczu. Chmury, które zasłaniały upragnione przez Levia gwiazdy, w końcu wypuściły z siebie swoją zawartość. Zwiadowca wzdrygnął się, czując na skórze pierwsze krople. Zaraz wstał i z bladą twarzą skierował się do wejścia. Hange pomknęła za nim i zaprowadziła go do łazienki na górze.

Widziała drżenie jego dłoni. Czy było ono spowodowane przez deszcz? Czy teraz to zjawisko miało stać się jego strachem? Słabością?

Instynktownie zgadywała, czego może potrzebować Levi. I dlatego w łazience, oprócz pełnej wanny i mydła, znajdowały się czyste ubrania, położone na szafce. Obok nich leżał grzebień i kilka drobiazgów. Ręcznik ułożyła na taborecie stojącym obok wanny.

— Pomóc ci? — spytała, kiedy zobaczyła drżenie Levia, który rozbierał się z munduru.

Chłopak pokręcił głową. Sam dokończył rozbieranie. Wszedł powoli do letniej wody i zanurzył się w całości. Hange przełożyła ręczniki na szafkę, a sama usiadła na zwolnionym taborecie. Obserwowała nagiego Levia bez żadnych podtekstów. Fachowym okiem oglądała jego ciało. Nie dziwiła się jego sile. Może i nie był wysoki, jednak miał naprawdę imponujące mięśnie. Z przykrością zauważyła kilka blizn na rękach i żebrach — prawdopodobnie od noża — i siniaki.

Levi wynurzył się z wody i sięgnął po mydło. Zaczął starannie myć całe ciało i zaciekle szorować włosy. Zmywał z siebie pot, brud, krew. Spod tej warstwy wyłoniła się blada skóra. Miał jedno przecięcie na plecach; cienka, czerwona linia, przechodząca nieco na skos.

— Nie przeoczyłem niczego? — odezwał się Levi. Pierwszy raz od kilkunastu minut. Hange wzięła mydło do ręki i pomogła umyć mu plecy.

— Nie, wszystko doskonale — powiedziała cicho.

Levi kiwnął głową i oparł czoło o krawędź wanny.

— Co to w ogóle za łazienka? — spytał.

— Rzadko używana, tylko w razie wizyty jakiejś persony. Jestem dowódcą oddziału, więc dostałam klucz do tego miejsca i oto jesteśmy.

— Okej — szepnął. Ten cichy głos łamał serce Hange. Nie chciała widzieć go nieszczęśliwego. Nie chciała widzieć nieszczęścia na tym świecie. A jednak było. I ona nie była w stanie za dużo zaradzić.

— Levi? — zaczęła ostrożnie. Zamierzała poruszyć temat, który był bardzo… kruchy.

— Nie baw się w podchody, Hange — powiedział Levi, podnosząc na nią wzrok.

— Okej. Chciałam ci tylko coś powiedzieć, a to — zatoczyła ręką koło wokół siebie — jest dowodem tych słów. Wiem, że to wszystko wydarzyło się dziś rano i wolisz przeżywać wszystko w ciszy, ale… jakbyś potrzebował, nie wiem, kumpla do wygadania się, to nie wahaj się i wpadaj do mnie. — Niepewnie wystawiła rękę.

Chyba zepsułam, pomyślała zdenerwowana, kiedy twarz Levia nawet nie drgnęła. Jego kobaltowe oczy patrzyły na nią wręcz obojętnie. Potem chłopak wstał. Hange dała mu ręcznik, aby mógł się okryć.

— Nie wiem, jak odpowiedzieć na to, Hange — powiedział cicho. — Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy. Jak będę wiedzieć, z pewnością się dowiesz.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Levi zwyczajnie bał się tego, że ponownie się przywiąże. Znajdzie przyjaciela i znowu go straci. Nie zamierzała naciskać. Dała mu przestrzeń.

I miała nadzieję, że Levi kiedyś uściśnie jej dłoń i odpowie twierdząco na propozycję przyjaźni.

 

***

Po trzech miesiącach Zwiadowcy otrzymali zgodę na kolejną wyprawę za mury. Levi, który stał się częścią innego pułku, był do niej obojętnie nastawiony. Miał tam jeden cel — zabić tylu tytanów, ile zdoła i przeżyć. Bez słowa słuchał poleceń, ćwiczył od rana do wieczora. Jedyną rzeczą, do jakiej czuł przywiązanie, był rysunek Erena, już podniszczony przez ciągłe rozkładanie, składanie i dotykanie. Kartka papieru codziennie tkwiła w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

Ciepły, słoneczny poranek zastał w Shiganshinie Korpus Zwiadowców, czekający przed bramą. Levi tym razem nie rozglądał się na boki. Uparcie patrzył prosto przed siebie, piekląc się w myślach przez opieszałość Stacjonarnych.

Kątem oka zauważył Hange, która siedziała na koniu na czele swojego pułku. Kobieta słuchała uważnie Erwina. Żołnierze Smitha, wśród których był również Levi, stali niemal na samym początku. Erwin dobrze dobierał sobie ludzi i jego pułk był jednym z najlepszych w historii całego Korpusu. Między innymi dlatego przejął Levia. Wierzył, że dzięki temu chłopak nauczy się trochę pokory i współpracy. Widział, że Levi nie zawsze był tak obojętny i apatyczny, dlatego postanowił się do niego zbliżyć.

— Otwarcie bram za minutę! — krzyknął jeden ze Stacjonarnych.

— A pierdolcie się — wymamrotał Levi. Remi, jeden z żołnierzy Erwina, zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.  — Co znowu?

— Nic — powiedział tamten szybko. Wiedział, że z Leviem, kiedy był w złym humorze, nie należało rozmawiać o pierdołach.

— Tch.

Remi utkwił wzrok w Erwinie, który wrócił do swojego pułku. Tym razem dowodzić miał generał Korpusu. Omówił dokładnie formację szerokiego rozeznania ze Smithem, a jemu wolał zostawić kontrolę nad Leviem.

— Ruszamy! — krzyknął generał. Zwiadowcy dumnie ruszyli naprzód. Jednak każdy jeden wiedział, że znowu wrócą z podkulonymi ogonami.

Pierwsza godzina jazdy zapowiadała się dobrze. Formacja przemieszczała się po pustym terenie bez obaw. Levi jednak czuł pełen niepokój. I w którymś momencie słaby uścisk na wnętrznościach stał się wręcz bolesny. Apogeum osiągnął wtedy, kiedy znikąd pojawiło się stado tytanów.

— To odmieńcy! — krzyknął jeden z pułkowników. — Zapierdalają prosto na nas!

Levi bez wahania sięgnął po miecze, podobnie jak reszta oddziału Erwina. Sam Smith wyjechał nieco naprzód i szybko wymienił kilka zdań z Hange, po czym wrócił.

— Szykujcie się! — polecił. — Atakujemy pierwsi, jak tylko się zbliżymy.

Nie minęły dwie minuty, a Levi znajdował się w powietrzu i zgrabnie kluczył między tytanami, szukając osobnika, którego mógł najszybciej zabić. Słyszał krzyki Zwiadowców, którzy do niego dołączyli, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi, dopóki wołały jego imię. Gdyby krzyczały „Uważaj, za tobą!”, skupiłby się na nich. Na razie jego uwagę zaprzątnęło pozbywanie się tytanów.

***

Wyprawa okazała się kolejną porażką. Kolejny raz tytani nasycili swój głód żołnierzami. Erwin stracił większość swojego oddziału. Część pułkowników straciła życie. Wszyscy boleśnie czuli ciężar przegranej, kiedy ze spuszczonymi głowami przechodzili przez Shiganshinę. Starali się nie zwracać uwagi na szydercze okrzyki ludzi.

Levi prowadził swojego konia, mimo własnego wycieńczenia. Zwierzę nieźle się namęczyło tego dnia, pędząc z nim po całym polu walki i zasłużyło na odrobinę ulgi. W siedzibie Zwiadowców odprowadził konia do stajni, zmył z niego krew, wyszczotkował i dał jedzenie oraz wodę. Potem poklepał go po szyi i wyszedł. Sam umył się porządnie pod prysznicem, ignorując szepty żołnierzy. Większość z nich patrzyła na niego z podziwem. Sam jeden zabił więcej tytanów na jednej wyprawie niż oni przez całą karierę wojskową. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Wyszedł bez słowa z łazienki, nie odpowiadając na żadne próby porozumienia.

Kierował nim dziwny niepokój. Obszedł cały zamek, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wciąż czuje w sobie dziwny stres. Kiedy zbliżał się do stajni, uczucie się nasiliło. Wszedł do środka i przeszedł między boksami. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy jednym z ostatnich.

Hange powolnymi ruchami czyściła grzbiet konia. Jej peleryna była w strzępach, włosy w nieładzie, ona sama była pokryta krwią i błotem od stóp do głów. Miała spuszczoną głowę.

— Oi, Hange — odezwał się Levi. — Składałaś… raport?

Nie widział sensu w pytaniu, czy dobrze się czuje. Po dzisiejszym dniu wiedział, że nie.

— Mówiłam Erwinowi, żeby przekazał, co trzeba — powiedziała cicho Hange.

— Chodź ze mną.

— Muszę dokończyć. — Pokazała mu szczotkę.

— Hange, stoisz od godziny przy tym koniu. Jest czysty, napojony i najedzony. A ty nie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale posłusznie poszła z nim, uprzednio sprzątając po sobie akcesoria do opieki nad koniem. Zwierzęta Zwiadowców były bardzo cenne i żołnierze dbali o nie, jak tylko mogli.

Levi zabrał ją do pustej o tej porze łazienki. Wszyscy żołnierze byli na stołówce. Przedtem zahaczył o pokój, w którym spała i zabrał czyste ubrania. W łazience położył te rzeczy na szafce i odwrócił się do Hange.

— No, Zoe. Wyskakuj z ciuchów.

— Może najpierw jakaś kolacja? — zażartowała słabo Hange.

— Tch. Nie wkurwiaj mnie.

Pomógł jej ściągnąć brudne ubrania i wprowadził do prysznica. Sam zrzucił ze stóp swoje buty, bluzkę położył obok ubrań Hange i w samych spodniach wszedł za nią do kabiny.

— Pochyl trochę głowę — polecił, odkręcając wodę. — Zmyjemy z ciebie to gówno.

Hange parsknęła cichym śmiechem, jednocześnie pociągając nosem. Levi sięgnął po szampon i sporą jego ilość wylał na jej włosy, które następnie zaczął ponownie szorować.

— Brutal — skomentowała Hange, kiedy Levi któryś raz z kolei pociągnął ją za kosmyki.

— Żadnego syfu nie zostawię.

Potem pomógł jej umyć całe ciało. Kiedy zabarwiona czerwienią piana spływała z wodą do odpływu, dziewczyna westchnęła i oparła czoło o ramię Levia.

— Nie chcesz zostać moim lokajem? Myjesz mnie lepiej niż ja sama.

— Ty się w ogóle myjesz?

— Świnia.

Kącik ust Levia niemal niezauważalnie uniósł się do góry. Wyszedł spod prysznica i wziął ręcznik. Podał go Hange, która owinęła się nim szybko. Kiedy Levi sięgał po drugi, zauważył, że ręce mu drżały. Może to już był czas, żeby powiedzieć to, o czym myślał od dawna?

Odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do Hange. Zrobienie tego nie będzie tak kurewsko trudne, pomyślał.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę. Tak samo, jak ona do niego trzy miesiące wcześniej. Hange otworzyła usta, patrząc na niego niemalże z szokiem.

— No chodź tu, Zoe — rzucił zniecierpliwiony (a raczej zdesperowany; w końcu gdyby zmieniła zdanie, byłby ciągle… sam).

Hange prędko uścisnęła jego dłoń, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Kiedy pierwsza z nich stoczyła się po jej policzku, dziewczyna objęła go mocno, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Nie wzbraniał się.

***

Siedzieli razem przy stole na stołówce, z kolacją i herbatą. W melancholijnych nastrojach. Levi w suchych spodniach, bluzce i niskich butach. Hange podobnie; mokre włosy opadały jej na ramiona.

— Wiesz, to zawsze jest najgorsze — powiedziała cicho, popijając herbatę. — Świadomość, że możesz bez kogoś wrócić. Bycie dowódcą jest cholernie dużą odpowiedzialnością… i kiedy zawodzisz… — Nie dokończyła.

— Nie trzeba być dowódcą, aby czuć ciężar odpowiedzialności — mruknął Levi.

Oboje wiedzieli, o czym mówią. Levi stracił dwie najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu. Hange straciła swój pierwszy oddział, który był dla niej jak rodzina.

— Wojsko to gówno — skomentowała szczerze dziewczyna. — Ale i tak wolę tu być. Robić coś dla ludzi, nawet jeśli na to nie zasługują.

— Przykładowo kopać tytana? — zapytał kąśliwie Levi, nawiązując do jej zachowania na polu walki.

Jego słowa chyba poruszyły coś w pamięci Hange, bo podniosła głowę, a jej oczy zalśniły.

— Levi. Levi, cholera! Słuchaj!

— O kurwa.

— Jak myślisz, ile waży tytan?

— Na pewno sporo.

— A wiesz co? — Hange nachyliła się do niego. — Myślę, że nie. Kiedy walczyliśmy i zobaczyłam, że moi ludzie… nie żyją… kopnęłam głowę tytana. Była LEKKA. I ręka, którą mu odcięłam, tak samo!

Levi westchnął, w ciszy słuchając wywodu Hange, która entuzjastycznie gestykulowała, jakby miało to pomóc mu w wyobrażeniu sobie kilku rzeczy.

Niemal pusta kantyna była świadkiem tworzenia się nowej, silnej relacji. Po jednej stronie drewnianego stołu siedziała Hange Zoe, młoda, lecz doświadczona członkini Korpusu Zwiadowczego. Pełna zapału, potrafiąca stawić czoło przeszkodom, szalona i emocjonalna. Po drugiej stronie siedział cichy, chłodny i cierpliwy (wobec niej) Levi. Morderczy, niezawodny, racjonalny.

Bo jedno z najsilniejszych połączeń powstało między dwiema różnymi pod wieloma względami osobami.


	8. Kapitan

*pięć lat później*

To był piękny dzień. Zbyt piękny. Niebo było gładkie, z kilkoma niewinnymi chmurami. Nic nie zapowiadało nieszczęścia. Wszyscy myśleli, że ten poranek nie będzie różnić się od innych.

Dla ludzi w tłumie to, co się działo, było do przewidzenia. Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że kolejna wyprawa zakończy się tak samo źle, jak poprzednie. Mówili między sobą, narzekając na zmarnowane pieniądze, czas i życia. Dyskutowali o tym, czy istnienie Korpusu ma jakiś sens, poza tym, że był doskonałą pożywką dla żyjących za murem tytanów.

Szmery przechodziły przez tłum, docierając do uszu wycieńczonych Zwiadowców. Większość z nich kulała. Jedni stracili nogę, inni rękę, jeszcze inni oko. Wszyscy mieli w oczach ten sam wyraz rozpaczy.

Levi szedł między żołnierzami, jedną ręką trzymając lejce swojego konia, a drugą podtrzymując Hange. Kobieta w walce straciła swojego wierzchowca, a pędząc za tytanami, wyczerpała zapasy wszelkiej energii. Jednak nie usiadła na konia Levia. Powiedziała, że chce wrócić do Shiganshiny na własnych nogach. Włosy obojga opadały im na twarze, mundury były brudne — Zoe wpadła w błoto, a Levi wskoczył tam, żeby ją wyciągnąć (tak, miał wielką ochotę spuścić jej za to wpierdol) — byli zmęczeni, głodni i spragnieni.

Mężczyzna nie podnosił wzroku na tłum. Już dawno temu przestał szukać znajomych twarzy. Minęło pięć lat. Cała rodzina Jaegerów z pewnością jakoś się zmieniła.

Być może gdyby podniósł wzrok, zobaczyłby stojącą na pudłach z tyłu parę dziesięciolatków. Jednak nie zobaczył.

W ponurym pochodzie przeszli przez Shiganshinę i dotarli do niedużej kwatery, gdzie mieli zapasowe konie. Zostawili wierzchowce, które były z nimi na wyprawie, w stajniach i zabrali te wypoczęte. Hange szybko zniknęła Leviowi z oczu, biegając za Erwinem. Kobieta od paru dni zachowywała się podejrzanie, jednak jej przyjaciel zrzucał winę na wyprawę, którą musiała się niepokoić. Wsiadł na świeżego konia i zajął miejsce w kolumnie. Chciał już wrócić do Trostu, wziąć prysznic, ubrać czyste ubranie, zjeść coś i położyć się na prostym łóżku.

Nic nie zapowiadało nieszczęścia. A jednak przed północą do Trostu dotarł pędzący szaleńczo koń. Na jego grzbiecie siedział przerażony jeździec ubrany w kurtkę z wyszytymi różami.

— Tytani! — krzyczał, wpadając do siedziby burmistrza miasta. — Tytani przełamali Marię!

***

Hange od godziny obserwowała krążącego po gabinecie Levia.

— Levi — mówiła. — Levi, spokojnie. Wielu ludzi zostało ewakuowanych. Sprawdzimy rejestry, zobaczysz, że tam będą.

Kobaltowe oczy spojrzały na nią ze złością.

— A kiedy je sprawdzimy? Od ataku minęły dwa dni. Wciąż muszą to wszystko uporządkować. A mi, zwykłemu żołnierzowi, nie pozwolą nawet dotknąć okładki. Ile dni mam czekać, aż dowiem się, czy żyją?

— Levi…

Mężczyzna usiadł na parapecie, klnąc pod nosem. Wyjrzał przez okno. Na dziedzińcu przed wielkim budynkiem sądu, w którym się znajdowali, stało kilka koni. Ich jeźdźcy zgromadzili się w kupie i szli do wejścia.

Dowódcy korpusów z zastępcami i pułkownikami. I głównodowodzący.

— Teraz będzie gorzej — mruknęła Hange, siadając obok niego. — Zbyt wielu ludzi zginęło. Zbyt wiele straciliśmy.

— Zobaczysz, że teraz będzie w cholerę kadetów — stwierdził chłodno Levi. — Wszyscy zaczną pchać się do wojska.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz?

— Straciliśmy tereny rolnicze. Nie można wychowywać pokolenia rolników, jeśli nie ma czego im dać pod opiekę. Wszyscy pójdą walczyć. Ten frajer, głównodowodzący, będzie naciskać na pilnowanie każdego miejsca, przez który tytani mogą się przebić.

— Racja. — Kobieta kiwnęła głową. — Dorzućmy do tego to, że będzie bezrobocie… i większy strach, w końcu ten Kolos może pojawić się również pod dystryktami Rose. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, jak wyglądał. Aż żałuję, że mnie tam nie było… — westchnęła. Levi prychnął.

Drzwi za nimi nagle się otworzyły. Oboje zeskoczyli z parapetu i stanęli przed nowo przybyłymi.

— Co oni tu robią? — spytał szorstko generał Keith Shadis, patrząc z irytacją na salutującą parę.

— Są tu, ponieważ są potrzebni, dowódco — powiedział Erwin. — Proszę, niech pan mnie wysłucha.

Shadis usiadł w dużym fotelu. Nic dziwnego, w końcu znajdowali się w jego własnym gabinecie. Erwin stanął obok niego. Miche Zacharius, jeden z pułkowników, oparł się o ścianę. Hange usiadła wygodnie na parapecie, a Levi zajął wygodną i bezpieczną pozycję obok Michego.

— O co chodzi, Erwin? — burknął generał, pocierając czoło. — Nie zamierzam dalej być dowódcą Zwiadowców. Zamierzam zrezygnować dziś. Głównodowodzący za godzinę oczekuje mnie u siebie, więc się streszczaj.

— Tak jest. — Smith kiwnął głową. — Otóż chciałbym, by pan, jeszcze jako generał, awansował kilka osób.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani.

— Hange Zoe za dziewięcioletnią służbę z pewnością powinna stać się pułkownikiem. Ma własny oddział, jednak nie osiągnęła tego stanowiska. Uważam, że już najwyższy czas na to. Będzie mieć większe zasięgi, z pewnością Korpus rozwinie się dzięki niej.

Miche kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się pod wąsem. Aprobował ten pomysł. Generał zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na zaskoczoną Hange.

— To dobry pomysł, Erwinie. — Hange podniosła wyżej brodę, słysząc te słowa. Rzadko słyszała dobre słowa o sobie. Niewiele osób patrzyło przychylnie na jej badania. — Uważam, że Zoe jako pułkownik osiągnie znacznie więcej, na przykład  na polu nauki… w końcu zajmuje się badaniem tytanów. Niech tak będzie, dziś dowie się o tym Zackley i reszta pułkowników. A inne osoby, o których wspomniałeś?

— Chcę, aby przemówił pan do rozsądku reszcie dowódców, aby zgodzili się na awansowanie Levia na kapitana.

W gabinecie zapadła grobowa cisza. Levi mierzył podejrzliwym wzrokiem Erwina. Shadis patrzył tak samo na niego. Hange rozpromieniła się. Miche kiwnął lekko głową.

— Wiem, że Levi — zaczął powoli generał — jest bardzo dobrym żołnierzem i z pewnością wielu ludzi docenia jego siłę, jednak wątpię, aby dowódcy pozwolili dawnemu przestępcy objąć taką pozycję. Musiałby ich urabiać długi czas. Chciałbyś kajać się przed nimi, Levi?

Levi prychnął, słysząc to. To wystarczyło generałowi za odpowiedź.

— Po to jesteśmy tu my wszyscy? — domyślił się Miche. Mężczyzna był niemal tak silny, jak Levi, a do tego wszyscy ludzie z Korpusu ufali mu wręcz bezgranicznie. — Wiesz, że sprawa zrobienia kapitana z Levia będzie ciężka, a my jesteśmy najpewniejsi, tak?

— I zaufani — powiedział Erwin z błyskiem w oku. — Dajcie Leviowi wolną rękę, a część tytanów będziemy mieć z głowy.

Ja tu jestem, kretyni, pomyślał chłodno Levi. Jednak nie powiedział tego na głos. W końcu Smith od pięciu lat dba o niego i stara się „wyprowadzić go na ludzi”. I nie oczekiwał niczego w zamian. A teraz? Chce go awansować. Dlaczego? Przecież był tylko żołnierzem. Doceniał jego siłę i spryt, ale czy widział go na czele jakiegoś oddziału, wydającego rozkazy?

— Zamierzam poprzeć ten pomysł — powiedziała stanowczo Hange. Z jej oczu zniknęły iskierki, jakie zawsze tam były. Kobieta była poważna, silna i zdecydowana. Zamierzała walczyć o to, aby Levi został kapitanem. Wiedziała, jak wielkie korzyści z tego będą.

Shadis oparł się o duże oparcie fotela i westchnął.

— Nie wiem, czy uda mi się przepchnąć tę sprawę, Erwin — powiedział zrezygnowany. — Zawiodłem wiele razy. Generalnie to… nie rezygnuję tylko przez swoje wyrzuty sumienia. Zackley powiedział mi, że inni dowódcy nie mają mnie za zaufanego, a on bierze ich głosy pod uwagę. Ale… Erwinie, tobie powinno się udać.

— Mi? — Smith zmarszczył brwi.

— Można na tobie polegać, jesteś silny, mądry, pochodzisz z dobrej rodziny. Jako następny generał będziesz mieć siłę przebicia. — Jego oczy zmierzyły pułkownika poważnym spojrzeniem. — Chcę, abyś na zebraniu przyjął kandydaturę. Inni z pewnością na ciebie zagłosują.

— Wątpię…

— Wasza trójka popiera tę decyzję, prawda? — Shadis poczekał, aż Hange, Miche i Levi kiwną głowami. — Widzisz? Idziemy do Sali, przyszły generale. Wszyscy tam są. — Wstał z fotela i skierował się do drzwi. Był nieco zgarbiony, a tył jego głowy siwy. Pozycja generała była wyniszczająca i zbyt odpowiedzialna.

Tydzień później _kapitan Levi_ wykorzystał swoją nową pozycję i poszedł do budynku, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie rejestry. Od razu skierował się do miejsca, gdzie mógł dostać księgę ze spisem ocalonych z Shiganshiny uchodźców.

— Może pomóc? — spytał niski buc, zajmujący się archiwizacją wszystkiego. Patrzył na Levia ze źle ukrywanym strachem. Sława Zwiadowcy wyprzedzała mężczyznę, a minęło tylko pięć lat od jego dołączenia do Korpusu.

— Nie — rzucił obojętnie Levi, otwierając księgę na pierwszej stronie. Przejechał palcem po pierwszych nazwiskach. Ach, było alfabetycznie. To ułatwiało szukanie.

Abernathy, Abrott, Ackermann…

Zatrzymał się na chwilę. To nazwisko… to nazwisko brzmiało bardzo znajomo.

Cienkie brwi zmarszczyły się. Levi miał dobrą pamięć, ale nazwisko Ackermann dźwięczało w jego myślach bardzo słabo. Wspomnienie prawdopodobnie pochodziło z wczesnego dzieciństwa.

Ackermann, Mikasa. Lat: 10. Rodzice: zmarli (844). Żyjąca rodzina: Eren Jaeger (brat).

Otworzył szerzej oczy przy trzech ostatnich słowach.

Zmarszczył brwi. Eren Jaeger? Eren żył?

Szybko przerzucił kartki, szukając nazwiska Jaeger. W końcu je znalazł.

Jaeger, Eren. Lat: 10. Rodzice: matka zmarła (845), ojciec zaginiony (845). Żyjąca rodzina: Mikasa Ackermann (siostra).

Carla Jaeger nie żyła. Ta ciepła, dobra kobieta, która była prawdziwym aniołem, zginęła w Shiganshinie. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli odsunął dłonie od księgi, aby nie zniszczyć cienkich stron. Zacisnął pięści.

Ciągle pamiętał tę drobną kobietę, która siedziała naprzeciwko niego w pewną noc, słuchając bez słowa jego słów. Nie oceniła go. Nie krytykowała. Wysłuchała i pocieszyła. Dała mu nadzieję na to, że jego życie jeszcze ulegnie zmianie. Uśmiechała się szczerze i ciepło. Jak jego matka.

Eren był sam. Stracił matkę. Ojciec zniknął, prawdopodobnie również nie żył. Miał siostrę, o której Levi nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Chłopiec stał się sierotą.

— Gdzie są teraz uchodźcy? — spytał archiwisty, oddając mu księgę.

— Chyba wyjechali poza Trost — odparł mężczyzna, drżąc pod stanowczym spojrzeniem Levia. — Mają pracować na swój chleb.

— Sieroty także?

— Tak, mają harować na polach uprawnych.

Eren i hodowanie buraków. Czerwona ciecz, jaka się tam poleje, z pewnością nie wypłynie z tych warzyw.

Levi pożegnał się z nim i cicho wyszedł z archiwum. Przeklął pod nosem. I co niby miał teraz zrobić? Uchodźcy prawdopodobnie już wyjechali. Eren znajdzie nowy dom. Lub dołączy do Korpusu Treningowego za dwa lata. Na pewno dołączy do Zwiadowców, kiedy ukończy szkolenie.

— I co? — U boku kapitana nagle pojawiła się Hange. Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

— Eren żyje.

— Tylko?

Levi kiwnął jego głową. Czuł, jak rysunek chłopca ciąży mu w kieszeni munduru.

***

Niecałe dwa lata później kapitan Levi ponownie odwiedził archiwum. W pełnym mundurze, powiewającej pelerynie i z wypisanym na twarzy zdecydowaniem. Znowu zażądał spisu uchodźców. I, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, ten sam archiwista podawał mu zadbaną księgę ze strachem.

Tym razem Levi nie zatrzymał się na pierwszej stronie. Kartkował spis, dopóki nie dotarł do literki „J”. Wzrokiem przeszukiwał listę i dotarł do nazwiska Jaeger.

Jaeger, Eren. Lat: 12. Rodzice: zmarli (845).

Widocznie znaleziono trupa Grishy lub uznano go za takowego.

Żyjąca rodzina: Mikasa Ackermann (siostra). Miejsce przebywania: 104. Korpus Treningowy, Trost.

A zatem Eren rzeczywiście dołączył do wojska. I był w Troście. Żywy.

Jednak Levi wciąż nie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Szkolenie kadetów było nierzadko okrutne. W końcu miało służyć po części wyeliminowaniu słabych jednostek. Kapitan wiedział, że Eren za dzieciaka był odważny i gniewny, ale jaki stał się po tej katastrofie, jaką był atak na Shiganshinę i utrata bliskich?

Nie widział go jako załamanego chłopca czy uległego, gotowego na wszystko żołnierza. Eren Jaeger miał lśniące buntem, zielone oczy. Levi był niemalże pewien tego, że chłopak był pchany do przodu poczuciem obowiązku oraz chęcią zemsty za swoich bliskich.

Levi oddał księgę i wyszedł. Przed budynkiem wyciągnął małą papierośnicę. Palił niezwykle rzadko (Hange pilnowała jego zdrowia), jednak dziś potrzebował zaciągnąć się tytoniem.

— Poradzisz sobie, szczylu — mruknął kapitan, zapalając papierosa przed budynkiem. — Jeszcze im wszystkim skopiesz dupy. Kto wie, może spotkamy się na polu bitwy i razem zabijemy paru tytanów.

Siedząc na murku, spokojnie zaciągał się dymem, ignorując spojrzenia niektórych ludzi. Kiedy skończył, zgasił resztę papierosa o zimny kamień i wyrzucił go do kosza. Jak miło, że je zamontowali. Potem wskoczył na konia i ruszył ulicą, ale po kilku metrach zatrzymał się. Kobaltowe oczy spojrzały zimno na starszego, grubego mężczyznę przed pubem.

— Oi, debilu — odezwał się. Jego głos ociekał pogardą. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, po chuj robisz z tej ulicy chlew? Podnoś tego peta.

Klnąc pod nosem, odjechał. Musiał szybko wracać do kwatery. W końcu… dziś miał wybrać nowy oddział.

 


	9. Nadzieja ludzkości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bry wieczór! Wybaczcie brak aktualizacji - zaczęłam studia, musiałam się przez to przeprowadzać, wszystko ogarnąć. Ogólnie przerwę od ZB mam do końca października (nie zabrałam żadnej mangi, a bez nich nie piszę XD), jednak tu będę wrzucać rozdziały, żebym nie musiała się zastanawiać, ile do przodu jestem na wattpadzie. :v Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba. c:

Od czasu upadku muru Maria priorytety ludzi znacznie się zmieniły. Wszystko uległo zmianie. Tak jak przewidywali Levi i Hange, wszyscy się bali. Bali się głodu, biedy, śmierci. Bali się losu, jaki mogą im zgotować tytani. Dzieci robiły to, czego oczekiwało od nich środowisko – podejmowało walkę. Zdecydowana większość dwunastolatków dołączała do Korpusu Treningowego, aby po trzech ciężkich latach wybrać pomiędzy trzema drogami.

„Nadzieje ludzkości skupiły się na tych, którzy z podniesioną głową odważali się wkraczać na terytorium wroga… na najdzielniejszych z dzielnych… na sowicie dofinansowanym Korpusie Zwiadowczym, specjalizującym się w badaniu terenów poza murami”. (cytat z mangi)

Mieszkańcy Trostu żegnali ruszających na wyprawę Zwiadowców w sposób różniący się od sposobu mieszkańców Shiganshiny. Nauczyli się doceniać siłę Korpusu prowadzonego na niebezpieczne misje przez Erwina Smitha. Wiwatowali na ich cześć, dawali do zrozumienia wszystkim żołnierzom, że każdy człowiek trzyma kciuki za ich powodzenie.

— To kapitan Levi! — zawołał młody, ciemnowłosy kadet do swoich towarzyszy, czarnowłosej dziewczyny i niższego od nich blondyna. Pokazywał z entuzjazmem na siedzącą na koniu postać. — Najsilniejszy Żołnierz Ludzkości!

— Mówią, że jego potencjał bojowy równy jest całej standardowej brygadzie!

Najsilniejszy Żołnierz Ludzkości, którego potencjał bojowy równy był całej standardowej brygadzie (a nawet dwóm), czyli kapitan Levi, miał wyjątkowo zły dzień. Wszystko, ale to wszystko wręcz niemiłosiernie go wkurwiało. Począwszy od chłodnej herbaty na śniadanie po wołający tłum. Do tego od rana czuł niepokojący ścisk w żołądku.

— Co za rozwrzeszczane gówniarze… — burknął pod nosem.

— Widziałeś, z jakim podziwem i zazdrością na ciebie patrzyli? — spytała wyraźnie rozbawiona Hange. — Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jaką masz obsesję na punkcie czystości… — Pomasowała głowę.

Levi przewrócił oczami. Mały guz pod włosami kobiety pojawił się tam dzięki niemu.

Gdyby Hange dobrowolnie poszła się myć… ale nie, po co. Levi wziął sprawy we własne ręce i dzięki temu Hange Zoe siedziała na koniu w czyściutkim mundurze, z umytymi i uczesanymi włosami. Nawet gogle jej wypucował, kiedy była nieprzytomna.

Skierował obojętny wzrok na tłum. Trójka kadetów wciąż tam stała. Chłopak pośrodku drgnął, kiedy złapał spojrzenie Levia. Kapitan niezauważalnie dla niego zmarszczył brwi. Kojarzył tego kadeta… ta strzecha brązowych włosów, energiczne ruchy… Eren?

Niemożliwe.

Owszem, Erwin powiedział mu dzień wcześniej, że kadeci ze 104. Korpusu już kończyli szkolenie, jednak…

— Otworzyć bramę! Przed nami terytorium tytanów! — huknął Erwin. Jego krzykowi towarzyszył hurgot otwieranej bramy. — Nasze zadanie to odbić miasto, które odebrali nam przed pięciu laty!

— Nie podoba mi się to — powiedział cicho Levi, prostując się w siodle. Hange spojrzała na niego pytająco. — Mam złe przeczucia… pomijając to, że na pewno poniesiemy duże straty… czuję, że coś się dziś wydarzy.

Zoe spojrzała niepewnie na niego, a potem skierowała wzrok na bramę. Przeczucia Levia zawsze się sprawdzały i teraz sama pułkownik czuła dziwne ukłucie niepokoju. Co miało wydarzyć się tamtego dnia?

Odpowiedź uzyskali parę godzin później.

Levi delikatnie położył dłoń zmarłego żołnierza ze swojego oddziału na otwartym, broczącym krwią brzuchu. Zwiadowca wpadł prosto w paszczę tytana i nie było już szans na lekarza dla niego, choć inna członkini jego oddziału, Petra, starała się, jak mogła.

— Levi! — usłyszał wołanie za sobą. Odwrócił się i zobaczył galopującego ku nim Erwina. — Wycofujemy się!

— Jak to? — spytał ostro. — Możemy jechać dalej! Za twoją decyzją powinien stać ważny powód, inaczej moi ludzie zginęli na marne…

— Wielkie grupy tytanów kierują się na północ tak, jak pięć lat temu! Nie wiadomo, co się dzieje w mieście. — Levi zamarł, słysząc te słowa. Trost… — Brama może być już zniszczona!

*** 

Konie Zwiadowców pędziły w stronę muru. Ich najgorsze przewidywania się spełniły. Brama została zniszczona i Trost był pełen tytanów. Kolejny mur upadał. Ale… ale może była jakaś szansa… może była możliwość, aby jakoś się obronić?

Erwin na czele żołnierzy zaciskał szczękę. Musiał, MUSIAŁ poprowadzić swoich ludzi do walki. Musiał pokazać, że Zwiadowcy potrafią stawić opór wrogom. Jego ręce trzymały mocno lejce. Nie obejrzał się za siebie. Wiedział, że wszyscy jego żołnierze mają ten sam wyraz twarzy. Zaciętość. Strach, ukrywany pod stanowczą miną.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do bramy, dał sygnał do przegrupowania się. Zgrabnie wjechali do miasta, a tam rozjechali się na trzy strony.

— Żołnierze! — ryknął generał. — Brońcie miasta!

Na ten sygnał czekał Levi. Bez wahania użył sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru, aby przenieść się z konia w powietrze. Wylądował na dachu i rozejrzał się, gdzie jest najgorętsza sytuacja.

— Levi! — Obok niego wylądowała Hange. — Patrz tam! Sterują tytanem!

— Jak to?

Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku bramy, czy raczej jej resztek. W stronę dziury kierował się tytan. Piętnastometrowiec, sądząc po wzroście. Dziwnie umięśniony, z dłuższymi włosami. A czymś, co najbardziej zaskoczyło dwójkę Zwiadowców, było to, że ten tytan niósł wielki głaz. Przy jego nogach i dookoła niego krążyli żołnierze, walczący z innymi tytanami. Torowali drogę tamtemu. Ale… jak to?

— Levi! — wrzasnęła Hange. — ON ZAMKNIE BRAMĘ! — Wyglądała, jakby miała oszaleć z euforii.

Głośny huk sprawił, że zamilkła. A potem zaczęła krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej. Levi patrzył na to, co właśnie rozegrało się przed jego oczami.

Tytan zablokował wyrwę. I upadł na kolana, najwidoczniej pozbawiony sił. Levi bez wahania ruszył do przodu, widząc to, że trzy postacie krążyły przy karku tamtego odmieńca. I miały zaraz zostać zaatakowane przez dwie kreatury. W locie wyciągnął miecze. Kilka obrotów w powietrzu… i dwójka tytanów padła martwa. Pewnie wylądował na cielsku jednego z nich i odetchnął głęboko. Tamci byli bezpieczni.

Obejrzał się za siebie. Jedna osoba z trójki, którą przed chwilą widział, zniknęła. Rzuciła się w wir walki lub ruszyła po posiłki. Kapitan widział pozostałą dwójkę. Jasnowłosy chłopak trzymał w ramionach pokrytego krwią i śluzem przyjaciela, który nie miał munduru. Przy nich klęczała smukła dziewczyna.

Zaraz, czy to nie była tamta mała banda z rana?

— Te, gówniarze — odezwał się. Cała trójka – ten półprzytomny chłopak także – skierowała na niego spojrzenie. — Możecie mi wyjaśnić, o co tu, do diabła, chodzi?

I w tamtym momencie brudny chłopak padł zemdlony.

— Eren?! — zawołała jednocześnie tamta dwójka, nachylając się nad nim, a serce Levia podskoczyło. Eren? To nie mogło być możliwe.

— Kadeci! — dobiegł ich ryk. Trójka Stacjonarnych wylądowała przy nich i jednocześnie zasalutowali, widząc Levia. — Kapitanie!

— Co tu się odjebało? — spytał ostro Levi.

— Kapitanie, została przeprowadzona misja, w której Eren Jaeger, człowiek-tytan, miał zablokować bramę — odpowiedział prędko jeden z żołnierzy. — Misja zakończyła się sukcesem i musimy przenieść Jaegera w bezpieczne miejsce. To rozkaz generała Pyxisa.

W pośpiechu zabrano nieprzytomnego chłopaka i jego przyjaciół. Levi złapał mocniej za miecze i wystrzelił linki; dotarł do muru i z łatwością dostał się na kark jednego z większych tytanów, po czym przeciął mięśnie.

— Kurwa — syknął. — Jaki człowiek-tytan?

 

Współpraca Zwiadowców i Stacjonarnych sprawiła, że mur Rose nie upadł. Trost stał się pierwszym miejscem, gdzie udało się stawić opór tytanom. Po raz pierwszy ludzkość odniosła zwycięstwo nad miażdżącymi ich tytanami. Jednak ilość ofiar była zbyt wielka, aby się z tego cieszyć. Oczyszczenie miasta z tytanów pochłonęła kolejne życia. W gruzach wciąż byli ludzie, żywi i martwi. Wciąż wielu było zaginionych.

I pozostawała najważniejsza kwestia – co zrobić z Erenem Jaegerem, człowiekiem-tytanem?

 

— Dlaczego mam iść z tobą? — burknął Levi, idąc obok Erwina do podziemi sądu.

— Bo Eren cię zna. Zaufa ci. I ty znasz jego, wiesz, czy będzie mówić prawdę.

— Tch. Mógł się zmienić.

— Nie mów mi, że wolałbyś teraz oglądać Hange badającą tamte kreatury, które udało się złapać — rzucił kpiąco Erwin.

— Z przyjemnością. Dzieciak spał od trzech dni? Trzeba będzie mówić? — zapytał Levi.

— Ja będę rozmawiać. Ty masz tam być jako… wsparcie.

— Twoje czy jego?

Erwin parsknął cicho i skręcił w duży, podziemny korytarz. Dwóch żołnierzy Żandarmerii zasalutowało na widok generała. Erwin skinął im głową i usiadł na krześle stojącym może dwa metry od krat. Levi podszedł do metalu oddzielającego go od Erena.

Leżący na łóżku chłopak był zakuty w łańcuchy. Środki ostrożności. W końcu mógł zmienić się w tytana. Kobaltowe oczy uważnie zmierzyły sylwetkę spoczywającą na jasnym materacu.

Tamten dzieciak już dawno temu zniknął. Drobnego Erena zastąpił silny, przystojny, jednak wciąż niedojrzały chłopak. Wciąż miał brązowe, rozczochrane włosy. Nieco zaokrąglone policzki zeszczuplały, wargi ukształtowały. Chłopak miał bardzo długie nogi. Z pewnością był wyższy od Levia. Jak większość ludzi, pomyślał ze złością kapitan.

Z tego ciała powstał tytan? Gdyby nie świadkowie, Levi byłby sceptycznie nastawiony do tej informacji.

Levi nie powiedział Erwinowi tego, że był nieco zaniepokojony. Może i odnalazł Erena, upewnił się, że chłopak żyje. Ale… to nie był ten sam Eren, którego znał. A jego życie wisiało na włosku. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na dwóch Żandarmów, którzy pilnowali celi. Byli uzbrojeni i napięci. Pod wzrokiem Levia jeden lekko zadrżał.

Kapitan stanął obok generała i zaplótł ręce na piersi, potupując lekko stopą.

— No, budź się, szczylu — wymamrotał pod nosem. Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Mówisz i masz — rzucił cicho.

Rzeczywiście. Eren zaczął się ruszać. Łańcuchy cicho zabrzęczały, kiedy chłopak próbował się jakoś przeciągnąć. Levi miał ochotę parsknąć, kiedy zobaczył, jak dłonie chłopaka uważnie badają kajdany zapięte na nadgarstkach.

Eren Jaeger powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Otworzył szeroko oczy, ale zaraz je zmrużył, kiedy spojrzał prosto w pochodnię zapaloną na korytarzu. Syknął cicho. Cholernie bolała go głowa i czuł się dziwnie słabo, mimo snu.

— Gdzie jestem? — wychrypiał. Jego wzrok przyzwyczajał się do warunków. W końcu zobaczył, że znajduje się w obcym miejscu. Za kratami ujrzał cztery osoby – dwóch strażników i dwóch Zwiadowców.

To byli… generał Smith! I kapitan Levi!

— To podziemne więzienie — poinformował go Erwin. — Obecnie znajdujesz się pod jurysdykcją Żandarmerii. Dopiero przed chwilą udało nam się uzyskać zezwolenie na widzenie.

— I co teraz stanie się ze mną? — Chłopak patrzył na nich z zaskoczeniem i pewną dozą strachu, ale również i nadziei. — I co z moimi przyjaciółmi?

Levi bez słowa obserwował każdy ruch, gest, słuchał każdego dźwięku, jaki wydawał Eren w trakcie rozmowy z Erwinem. Był inny, tak bardzo inny… nie rzucał się jak szczeniak, nie krzyczał, nie kłócił się. Nabrał ogłady. Chociaż prędzej można było powiedzieć, że szkolenie po części pozbawiło go ducha.

Levi poczuł rozczarowanie. Był szczerze rozczarowany tym, że iskra Erena, w którą potajemnie wierzył, zniknęła. Od małego pyskował do obcych, a teraz był grzeczny.

— Czy to prawda, że ten klucz — Erwin uniósł wspomniany przedmiot do góry — prowadzi do piwnicy, w której znajduje się wyjaśnienie zagadki tytanów?

— T-tak, mój ojciec tak twierdził… — powiedział niepewnie Eren.

— A ty masz zaburzenia pamięci i nie wiesz, gdzie jest? — spytał Levi. — Jaki wygodny zbieg okoliczności, co?

— Spokojnie, Levi… — Erwin posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. — Doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie ma powodu, aby wątpić w jego zeznania.

Potem generał skierował się do nastolatka, mówiąc mu o swoich planach dotyczących odbicia Shiganshiny i muru Maria. Levi słyszał ten plan kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni; generał był tym bardzo podekscytowany. Eren uważnie słuchał słów Erwina, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia na Levia.

Dlaczego się mnie boisz, dzieciaku?, zastanawiał się Levi. Obiecałeś mi raz, że kiedy staniesz się kadetem, popędzisz do mnie i mnie przytulisz, tak po prostu. Rozumiem, że z dotyku nici… przyznam bez bicia, że jestem zadowolony… jednak dlaczego zachowujesz się jak ktoś obcy? W twoich oczach nie ma rozpoznania. Patrzysz na mnie ze strachem.

— Musisz zdecydować, Eren — oznajmił twardo Erwin. Eren przełknął ślinę i nie odezwał się. Wciąż się wahał.

— No, ruszaj się, Jaeger — rzucił Levi. — Mam ci rysunek namalować, żebyś ogarnął?

Eren spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, po czym opuścił głowę. To… ugodziło Levia.

— No, na co czekasz? — burknął. — Decyzja, gnojku!

Chłopak zadrżał i uniósł głowę, zaciskając zęby. Cały dygotał, ale jego oczy były wręcz rozświetlone.

Ta iskra. Iskra wróciła.

— Zamierzam wstąpić do Zwiadowców — oznajmił Eren mocnym głosem — i wybić wszystkich tytanów… co do jednego.

Oczy Levia zalśniły.

— A to ciekawe — mruknął.

A więc wystarczyło mówić do niego ostro? Zupełnie jak za młodu. Może jeszcze uda się go ogarnąć. I nikt poza nim, Leviem, tego nie zrobi.

— Dobra, Erwin. Przekaż górze, że biorę go pod opiekę — oznajmił kapitan. — Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że mu ufam. — Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na kratach. — W razie utraty kontroli albo strat osobiście go zabiję. Góra powinna być zadowolona, w końcu nikt nie nadaje się do tego lepiej ode mnie.

Erwin kiwnął poważnie głową, całkowicie aprobując ten pomysł. Eren przełknął ślinę, kiedy Levi delikatnie zwilżył wargi językiem. Chłopak obserwował każdy ruch kapitana napięty jak struna.

— Masz, czego chciałeś — przemówił hardo Levi. Jego słowa, choć nie zostały wypowiedziane głośno, przeszły echem po zimnym korytarzu. — Witamy w Zwiadowcach, Jaeger.

 


	10. Oddział

Kapitan Levi nie lubił bezsensownego gadania. Nie lubił długich, nużących mów, które i tak gówno dawały. Proste rozkazy, krótkie słowa otuchy czy szybkie opierdolenie kogoś – to cenił najbardziej. Cenił czas i nie cierpiał, kiedy ktoś każe mu go marnować.

Kapitan Levi był do tego obserwatorem. Wolał obserwować ludzi i ich słuchać. Poznawał ludzi za pomocą dwóch zmysłów. Nie potrzebował grzecznej rozmowy, ale kilkunastu minut spędzonych w towarzystwie „badanej” osoby, aby stwierdzić, kim jest naprawdę.

Warto dorzucić, że kapitan Levi nie lubił również Żandarmerii. A Żandarmeria nie lubiła jego. To oczywiście miało związek z jego przestępczą przeszłością. Żołnierze z wyszytymi jednorożcami na mundurach nie mogli znieść tego, że mężczyzna, który tyle razy otwarcie z nich szydził, bezczelnie osiągnął status kapitana, uwielbienie ludzi i możliwości, jakich niektórzy z nich nie mieli.

Tamtego dnia Levi do swojej listy dodał kolejny powód do tego, aby nie lubić Żandarmów. Przeciągali tę pieprzoną rozprawę, ile się dało. Początkowe słowa głównodowodzącego nie były zbyt długie. Z kolei Nile Dok, dowódca Korpusu Żandarmerii… był dla Levia zwykłym kretynem. Trzymał w dłoniach kartki z notatkami, odwoływał się do opinii ludzi, do Kościoła Murów, własnych obserwacji, używając dłuuuugich zdań. Do przedstawienia najdurniejszej propozycji, jaką można było wymyślić.

Kobaltowe oczy Levia przesuwały się od Zackleya, przez Doka, tłum na sali i Erena, przykutego na środku pomieszczenia. Chłopak niemal niezauważalnie drżał, przeskakując po wszystkich spojrzeniem. Było oczywiste, że bał się tego, co miało go spotkać. Co chwilę kierował ku nim pełen nadziei wzrok.

Spokojnie, szczylu, pomyślał Levi. Wyciągniemy cię z tego, tylko musisz być spokojny.

Po cudownie krótkiej mowie Erwina nadeszły komplikacje. Zaczęło się od protestów kapłanów Kościoła i handlowców, którzy nie chcieli pozwolić na zabranie Erena za mury. Oskarżali go o podstęp. Levi widział, jak postawa chłopaka zaczyna emanować gniewem. Widział, że jego dłonie, skute kajdankami, drżą i zaciskają się w pięści. A potem zaczęli krzyczeć o jego siostrze i prawdopodobnych uczuciach łączących ich ze sobą. Levi zerknął w bok i zobaczył czerwoną ze złości dziewczynę. Tę samą, która była przy zablokowanej bramie Trostu.

To wszystko sprawiło, że Eren w końcu miał dość. Z ust wyrywały mu się słowa, które od dawna tkwiły w głowie Levia. Te i jeszcze więcej.

— Wy pierdolone tchórze! — krzyczał chłopak, nieświadomie starając się rozerwać kajdanki. — ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ WRESZCIE I POZOSTAWCIE WSZYSTKO MNIE!

W sali zapanowała grobowa cisza. Prawie wszyscy ludzie patrzyli na Erena z czystym strachem. Levi niemal mógł usłyszeć swój pracujący umysł. I prawie słyszał śpiewające w jego wnętrzu triumfalne chóry.

Mam cię, dzieciaku, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Twoja iskra wciąż jest silna. Nie da się jej stłamsić… prawda? Tutaj już słowa nie podziałają. Nie mogę szkolić cię jak szczeniaka słowami. Tutaj potrzeba siły. I użyję jej bez wahania. Zmieniając cię, ale i nie zmieniając.

Przejście do niego zajęło mu kilka sekund.

Wymierzenie silnego kopniaka w twarz Erena było błyskawiczne.

 

***

 

Bez słowa obserwował, jak Hange pomaga chłopakowi oczyścić rany. Musiał przyznać, że gdyby to był jakiś wróg, leżałby już na ziemi, podając wszystkie informacje i płacząc. Eren dzielnie się trzymał, choć dłoń, w której trzymał szmatkę, drżała. Oby ta regeneracja szybko zadziałała.

Kiedy Erwin uścisnął chłopakowi tę samą dłoń, Eren wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Był bezpieczny. Był pośród Zwiadowców, o których marzył od gówniarza. Miał misję do wypełnienia.

I miał być pod opieką wielkiego kapitana Levia.

— Te, Eren — odezwał się, siadając koło Jaegera. Chłopak wyraźnie się wzdrygnął. Kapitan nie widział żadnego wyrzutu w jego oczach i nawet śladu rozpoznania. Żal z powodu utraty pamięci przez Erena był wręcz bolesny. — Pewnie mnie nienawidzisz, co?

— N-nie — odparł prędko Eren. — Rozumiem… że to było konieczne i na pokaz.

Levi czuł, że chłopak mówił szczerze i lekko się odprężył.

— Jak tak, to w porządku.

— W porządku? — Hange spojrzała na niego z irytacją. — Wybiłeś mu ząb! — Pokazała mu chusteczkę nieco zaplamioną krwią.

— Fuj, zabieraj to — burknął Levi. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że uzębienie Erena jakoś się trzyma. W końcu nie widział żadnej dziury.

— Eren, pokaż mi twoje zęby.

Kiedy Eren powoli otwierał usta, Hange, Erwin i Miche nachylili się do niego. Levi jedynie zerkał obojętnie. Już był pewien, co tam będzie.

— Twój ząb… — wyszeptała zaskoczona, ale i zachwycona Hange. — On odrósł!

***

Izolacja sprawia, że często zapomina się o podstawach w kontakcie z kimś. Nie wiadomo, jak zachować się, kiedy spotyka się kogoś innego.

Było oczywiste, że las w obrębie Rose stał się takim odizolowanym od wszystkiego miejscem, które zapomniało, jak witać gości. Utworzony dzień wcześniej oddział specjalny przez pewien czas musiał walczyć z gałęziami blokującymi tajny, leśny trakt. Zupełnie jakby natura droczyła się z nimi, obserwując z rozbawieniem zmagania siły Zwiadowców z jej. Jednak w końcu droga zaczęła się przerzedzać. Korony drzew przepuszczały coraz więcej słońca. Sześciu jeźdźców mogło spokojnie jechać po trakcie, mając oko na jednego z nich.

Eren nerwowym gestem poprawił kaptur. Miał go na głowie jako jedyny z oddziału. Pozostali mogli czuć wiatr we włosach. A on musiał mieć zasłoniętą twarz, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś ich obserwował. Chłopak niewiele wiedział. Przedstawieni mu członkowie nowego oddziału, który miał go pilnować, nic mu nie mówili. Cała czwórka – Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozad i Gunther Schultz – choć zachowywała się spokojnie i przyjaźnie, uważnie go obserwowała. I nie miał o to pretensji, w końcu to było ich zadaniem.

Słońce coraz bardziej po nich świeciło. Zbliżali się do swojego celu. Drzewa nie rosły tak gęsto i czuli silniejszy wiatr.

— Oto dawna kwatera Zwiadowców — poinformował go Oluo. — Mieściła się w wyremontowanym, starym zamku… trzeba przyznać, że wrażenie robi konkretne.

Za to twoje naśladowanie kapitana robi konkretnie chujowe wrażenie, przemknęło przez głowę Erena. Widział żabot, stylizowane na podcięcie włosy. Jasne i kręcone. I chyba Oluo próbował wypowiadać się tak samo, jak Levi.

Eren ostrożnie odwrócił się do tyłu, ledwo słuchając Bozada opowiadającego o nowej kwaterze. Złapał wzrok Levia. Kapitan jechał za nim. Kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z oczami Erena, niemal niezauważalnie przekrzywił głowę. Kobaltowe tęczówki były pozbawione emocji. Brwi były zmarszczone. Eren pospiesznie odwrócił się z powrotem do kierunku jazdy. Miał wrażenie, jakby obojętność kapitana była swego rodzaju wyzwaniem.

Levi przeniósł wzrok na Oluo i zaraz potem przewrócił oczami. Jeszcze chwilę…

— Tylko sobie nie wyobrażaj, młody — skrzeczał Zwiadowca, próbując nastraszyć Erena. — Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś tytanem, czy czymś innym. Zapamiętaj, dla takiego smarkacza kapitan Levi nigdy… UGH!

No, w końcu ugryzł się w język. I to dosłownie.

Kiedy dotarli do zamku, Leviowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na dziedziniec, aby ułożyć plan działania do wieczora. Sprzątanie. To zasyfione miejsce zdecydowanie potrzebowało porządnego czyszczenia. I wszyscy członkowie jego oddziału, nawet ci krwawiący z języka, musieli się za to wziąć.

Rozdzielenie obowiązków zajęło mu kilka minut. Skołowany Eren dostał chustkę na twarz, wiadro, miotłę i szmatki oraz piętro do posprzątania. Pozostali Zwiadowcy wiedzieli od razu, co mają robić i bez ociągania się złapali swój sprzęt. Sam Levi zajął się czyszczeniem pokoju, w którym miał spać. Chciał tam jak najszybciej schować dokumenty, które dostał. No i, trzeba być szczerym – lubił pokoje umieszczone w dobrych miejscach. A to pomieszczenie znajdowało się w doskonałym punkcie – nie za wysoko, więc nie było zimno, blisko schodów, więc mógł słyszeć, kto chodzi po zamku, z oknem wychodzącym na dziedziniec i las. Nie narzekał.

— Górne piętro posprzątane — usłyszał. Oderwał się od mycia parapetu i odwrócił się. Eren stał w drzwiach z twarzą nieosłoniętą białą chustką. Ta wisiała na jego szyi. — Mogę zapytać, gdzie będę spać?

— W podziemiach, a gdzie? — Levi odsunął od swoich ust własną osłonę i odetchnął świeżym powietrzem wpadającym przez otwarte okno.

— W podziemiach? Znowu? — spytał rozczarowany Eren. Widząc zmrużone oczy Levia, zaczerwienił się.

— Gdyby zachciało ci się zmiany w tytana przez sen, w lochu bez problemu cię unieszkodliwimy. I tak to jest zasada, której mamy przestrzegać, więc bez dyskusji.

Eren wyglądał, jakby chciał się z nim kłócić. O tak. Twarz Levia nie zmieniła wyrazu, jednak mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że Jaeger zacznie pyskować tak, jak za dzieciaka. Przecież nie mógł stać się aż tak inną osobą, prawda? Nie mógł…

Usta Erena zamknęły się. Zrezygnował z kłótni. Niech go szlag.

— Idę sprawdzić, jak ci poszło — rzucił zrezygnowany. — Zajmij się tym miejscem.

Wyszedł z pokoju, mijając chłopaka. Gnojek był wyższy od niego. Skierował się na schody i ruszył na górę.

Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, aby przekonać się, że Eren dobrze sprząta. Było wręcz nienagannie. Szyby były czyste. Na podłodze nie było żadnej plamki. Uchwyty na pochodnie były odkurzone. Ławka stojąca pod oknem była wyszorowana. Levi z westchnieniem usiadł na niej.

Czuł, jak rysunek, wciąż schowany w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, przepala go na wylot i jednocześnie ciągnie w dół. Wyciągnął kartkę i rozłożył ją ostrożnie.

W zasadzie… dlaczego tak strasznie się tym przejmował? Dlaczego chciał, aby Eren go pamiętał? Chłopak częściowo stracił pamięć. Może to się zmieni. On sam się zmienił. W takim razie, dlaczego Levi chciał, aby Eren stał się taki, jak kiedyś? Czy to przez tę iskrę, która się w nim paliła? Czy to przez to, że był cenną osobą, o którą należało dobrze zadbać?

Kapitan spojrzał jeszcze raz na rysunek. Narysowany dziecięcą rączką Levi miał prostą linię zamiast uśmiechu, ale nie wyglądał ponuro. Trzymał w ramionach chłopca o brązowych włosach i razem z nim unosił się na sprzęcie do manewrów. Pod spodem stali Carla i Grisha. Których już nie było.

Levi złożył kartkę i schował ją do kieszeni, po czym zszedł na dół. Trzeba dać Erenowi nowe zadanie. Dosłyszał ze swojego pokoju rozmowę. Eren i Petra.

— … podobno generał Smith namówił kapitana, aby wstąpił do Korpusu.

— Naprawdę? O rany.

Mówili o nim. Kurwa?

— Mało wiesz o niektórych rzeczach — śmiała się Petra. — Ale o tym się akurat nie mówi.

— Przy mnie nie mówiło się o Zwiadowcach — powiedział Eren. — M… mama nie chciała, żebym do nich dołączył. Tata kibicowałby mi zawsze. Pytałem ich przyjaciela ze Stacjonarnych, pana Hannesa, ale on sam niewiele wiedział o Zwiadowcach. Nikt inny nie mówił o tym ze mną.

Levi zacisnął zęby. Nikt nie mówił, cholera. Nikt. Utrata pamięci przez Erena zabolała ponownie.

— Te, Eren — odezwał się, wchodząc do środka. Para plotkarzy skoczyła w górę, wystraszona nagłym pojawieniem się kapitana. Petra w pośpiechu zaczęła zamiatać. — Posprzątaj piętro. Jeszcze. Raz. Petra, zajmij się kuchnią.

W niewiele lepszym humorze sam dokończył sprzątanie pokoju i starannie ułożył tam swoje rzeczy, po czym skierował swoje kroki na dół. Hol, korytarze, schody lśniły czystością. Oluo zajmował się jadalnią – właśnie szorował drewniane stoły. Gunther zapalał pochodnie i zamiatał. Petra posprzątała szybko spiżarnię i układała tam zapasy, które przynosił Eld.

Usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki i odwrócił się. Eren stanął tuż przed nim, zdyszany i zaczerwieniony.

— Gotowe, kapitanie! — zasalutował.

— Ja ocenię, czy gotowe — powiedział obojętnie Levi. Ruszył w kierunku piętra. Usłyszał jeszcze Oluo, który opieprzał Erena za „bycie bachorem”. Taki się urodził, co miał poradzić. — Zróbcie kolację i herbatę! — zawołał. Tak jak się spodziewał, zrzędzenie Bozada ucichło błyskawicznie.

 


	11. Przypadek Jaegera

— Dzień dobry, Eren! — obudziło go głośne wołanie. Półprzytomny podniósł powieki. Hange stała za kratami i machała do niego wesoło. O kurwa, zawsze miała taką minę, kiedy miała prowadzić na nim eksperymenty. To go mocno otrzeźwiło. — Gotowy na kolejną akcję?

— To znaczy? — Szybko podniósł się z łóżka i sięgnął po ubrania.

— Eksperymenty zrobimy po południu. Ta maruda wymyśliła sobie, że będziecie dziś sprzątać dziedziniec, ZNOWU. — Była wyraźnie rozczarowana. — A potem jedziecie na patrol. Zwijaj się, bo od rana zrzędzi.

— Kto zrzędzi?

— Levi, głuptasie. Chociaż on prawie zawsze zrzędzi… — zaśmiała się. Obserwowała uważnie przebierającego się i zakłopotanego jej wzrokiem chłopaka. Bawiło ją jego zawstydzenie. Przecież kilka dni wcześniej musiał paradować przed nią całkiem nagi, żeby mogła go dokładnie obejrzeć.

Chociaż, żeby być uczciwym, do teraz bardziej bawiła ją mina Levia, który był wtedy z nią. Kapitan obserwował swojego podopiecznego znacznie dokładniej od niej. Z dziwną ciekawością. Dobrze, że Eren nic nie zauważył, zbyt zażenowany sytuacją, w jakiej się znajdował.

— Twój oddział już wstał i zbiera się na śniadanie. Szybkie.

Po korytarzu rozeszło się echo rytmicznych, lekkich kroków. Eren przyspieszył, sprzątając swoją celę jak błyskawica. Hange zachichotała, kiedy Levi z ponurą miną stanął obok niej.

— Miałaś robić coś innego — powiedział do niej.

— Dzień dobry, kapitanie! — Eren prędko zasalutował, a Levi kiwnął mu głową.

— Idź ogarnąć ten syf w moim pokoju — rzucił do Hange. — Zabieraj te swoje jebane próbki, nie zamierzam na nich spać.

— Eren ma tu duże łóżko, ciszę i ciemność, możesz się przenieść do jego celi — powiedziała uszczypliwie Hange. Jaeger zalał się rumieńcem. Levi zmarszczył brwi, patrząc groźnie na pułkownik.

— Zapierdalaj sprzątać albo nie pozwolę ci eksperymentować.

Hange po sekundzie była w połowie korytarza.

Levi prychnął cicho i otworzył drzwi celi, wypuszczając z niej Erena. Potem ruszył w kierunku schodów. Chłopak poszedł za nim, obserwując plecy kapitana. Jak zawsze wyprostowane. Włosy z tyłu idealnie uczesane. Ubranie bez plamki. Gładki kark. Najwidoczniej kapitan tego ranka przejechał brzytwą po odrastających włoskach. Skóra wyglądała na niezwykle miękką i wręcz zapraszała do dotknięcia. A nawet pocałowania.

Eren znowu poczerwieniał, uświadamiając sobie, w jakim kierunku idą jego myśli. Przecież to był jego kapitan. Osoba, która decydowała o wszystkim, co go dotyczyło. Podziwiał go od dnia, w którym zobaczył go na koniu po jednej z wypraw. Wszyscy Zwiadowcy jechali lub szli zgarbieni, wycieńczeni. I tylko Levi, pomimo młodego wieku nazywany Najsilniejszym Żołnierzem Ludzkości, trwał dumnie wyprostowany, choć na twarzy pojawiły się cienie. Ludzie szeptali, że samodzielnie zabił dziesięciu tytanów w ciągu kilku minut. To zrobiło wielkie wrażenie na dziewięcioletnim Erenie. Mówił podekscytowany do Mikasy, mieszkającej z nimi od kilku miesięcy, że pewnego dnia stanie się Zwiadowcą i będzie walczyć u boku Levia. Siostra nie odpowiedziała na to nic.

— Oi, rusz się — z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięczny głos. Eren uświadomił sobie, że był dopiero na pierwszym stopniu, podczas gdy Levi dotarł już na szczyt i patrzył na niego zniecierpliwiony, trzymając jedną rękę na biodrze. — Co jest?

— P-przepraszam, zamyśliłem się — powiedział zakłopotany chłopak, doganiając kapitana i idąc z nim na stołówkę.

— Pomagasz Oluo ze śniadaniem.

Przecież szczyl często pomagał matce z przygotowywaniem posiłków, powtórka nie zrobi mu różnicy.

***

O piętnastej, kiedy dziedziniec wręcz lśnił, a obiad już trawił się w żołądkach Zwiadowców, Levi razem z Erenem, Eldem i Oluo wyjechali na patrol, zostawiając Petrę i Gunthera w zamku. Przygotowane konie pędziły po nierównym gruncie pełne energii i zadowolone. Jeźdźcy siedzieli na nich w pełnych mundurach i pelerynach.

Eren patrzył cały czas na kapitana i Skrzydła Wolności, które były wyszyte na jego pelerynie. Chłopak był w stanie wyobrazić sobie realne, wielkie skrzydła unoszące Levia wysoko w górę, poza zasięg jego wzroku. A może trzymałby go w ramionach?

Kapitan trzymający go w ramionach z pogodną twarzą, unoszący się nad wielką łąką, gdzie trawa miała soczysty, zielony kolor… i jego rodzice machający im z ziemi.

Ta dziwna, niewyraźna misja była dla niego tak szokująca… i dziwnie znajoma, że oszołomiony spadł z konia. Z jękiem wylądował na plecach i złapał się za pulsującą okrutnie głowę.

— Eren! — zawołał Eld. Zatrzymał swojego konia i zeskoczył z niego, po czym podbiegł do Jaegera. Pomógł mu ostrożnie usiąść i pozwolił się na sobie oprzeć.

Levi, zaalarmowany krzykiem, szybko zawrócił konia. Zeskoczył z siodła i kucnął tuż przy bladym chłopaku. Oluo klął pod nosem, klęcząc obok.

— Co jest? — spytał kapitan.

— N-nic — wymamrotał Eren, próbując się podnieść. — Trochę mnie… zabolała głowa. — Opuścił głowę, unikając wzroku kapitana. Gdyby tylko wiedział, o czym myślał chwilę wcześniej.

— Dasz radę się podnieść?

Eren w odpowiedzi powoli wstał. Eld i Oluo stanęli blisko niego. Levi obejrzał chłopaka z góry na dół, niemal niezauważalnie marszcząc brwi.

— Twój koń zwiał.

— Szlag — wyrwało się chłopakowi. Oluo psyknął, nieudolnie naśladując kapitana.

— Widziałem, że biegł z powrotem do twierdzy, może będzie tam przed nami. Jedziesz ze mną, wolę mieć cię na oku, jakbyś znowu miał paść.

Eren otworzył usta, po chwili je zamknął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Niepewnie zasalutował i ruszył za kapitanem. Kiedy ten usiadł z powrotem w swoim siodle, ostrożnie złapał za łęk i wskoczył za Levia, po czym złapał za jego pas. Przecież nie będzie go obejmować.

Byli bardzo, bardzo blisko. Eren przez całą drogę do zamku modlił się, aby nie dostać erekcji. Tylko tego brakowało. Ale, cholera, trzymał w dłoniach pas kapitana, aby nie spaść i przy okazji czuł twarde mięśnie. Z pewnością wszystkie takie były.

Levi prawie czuł ciepło promieniujące od Erena. To się nie zmieniło od dziesięciu lat. Pamiętał, jak dzieciak nieraz siadał obok niego na łóżku albo wpychał się obok niego, chcąc z nim spać. Kilka razy tak je nagrzewał, że Levi musiał skopywać koc na ziemię.

Nieprawda, witał to ciepło z prawdziwą ulgą. Chociaż dla wszystkich był zimny — dosłownie i w przenośni — lubił ciepło. Nigdy nie przeniósłby się na północ. Zawsze wybierał cieplejsze pokoje. Hange kiedyś dała mu w prezencie miękki koc, który miał do dziś. Szalik też od niej dostał. Ciemnozielony, a więc zlewał się z kolorem peleryny.

Dotarcie do celu było dla wszystkich powodem do ulgi. Eren prędko zsiadł z konia, jednak zaraz potem musiał się na nim podeprzeć przez zawroty głowy. Eld podtrzymał go, kiedy kapitan sam zsuwał się z siodła.

— Idź — odezwał się Levi, kiwając głową do Oluo.

— Dziękuję, sir! — Żołnierz zasalutował i odszedł do zamku, trzymając w ręce mały bukiet z polnych kwiatów. Zebrał go, kiedy wracali z patrolu. Z pozwoleniem kapitana. Eld dogryzał mu żartobliwie z tego powodu przez pół drogi, jednak chłopak nie przejmował się tym. Bukiet miał być dla Petry i tak będzie. Zamierzał przekraść się do jej małego pokoju i położyć go na szafce.

Tymczasem na dziedzińcu do Levia i jego żołnierzy dołączyła Hange.

— Jak tam? Gotowy na eksperymenty czy chcesz sobie odpocząć? — zapytała Erena, prawie podskakując z radości.

— Wątpię, żeby dał radę dziś — stwierdził Levi. — Zemdlał na patrolu.

— Nie zemdlałem! — zaprotestował. — Przez moment zrobiło mi się słabo, ale już mi lepiej, heichou.

Hange przygryzła palec, patrząc na niego z zastanowieniem.

— Jest jakiś powód tego osłabnięcia?

— Ja… Pomyślałem o moim ojcu. To chyba ciągle efekty tego zaniku pamięci…

— Jutro się nim zajmiesz. Dziś potrenuje — powiedział Levi.

— Dam radę, kapitanie — zaoponował Eren. Zasłużył tym na zimne spojrzenie Levia. — Nie ma problemu, pani Hange, dam z siebie wszystko.

— Na to liczę — wyszczerzyła się Hange. — W takim razie…

— Czy moje zdanie jako jego opiekuna się tu nie liczy? — przerwał jej cierpko Levi.

— Może Eren ma cię za autorytet, ale ja nie. Chodź, mój tytanie, posiedzisz sobie przez chwilę i potem pokażę ci fajne miejsce, w którym przeprowadzimy eksperymenty.

Levi prychnął i wskoczył na konia. Jeden ze Zwiadowców przyprowadził dwa inne wierzchowce – jeden należał do Hange, a drugi był tym, który przedtem zwiał Erenowi. Pułkownik i kapitan z całym oddziałem specjalnym, który zebrał się szybko na dziedzińcu, ruszyli do wyznaczonego na eksperymenty miejsca.

— Przygotowaliśmy całą studnię — powiedziała do kapitana kobieta. — Moblit nadzoruje ostatnie poprawki i można zaczynać.

— Okularnico… lepiej, żeby to wyszło — rzucił ostrzegawczo Levi.

— Spokojnie, wszystko będzie na medal — uspokoiła go Hange.

Po krótkim czasie dotarli na miejsce. Duża i wolna przestrzeń znajdowała się niedaleko lasu. Jedynymi elementami świadczącymi o tym, że ten teren był jakoś użytkowany przez ludzi, była nierówno skoszona trawa, pusta studnia na środku i mały domek oraz kilka dużych stołów przed nim. Było tam kilkunastu innych Zwiadowców, z oddziału Hange lub też wyznaczonych do pomocy.

Moblit, asystent Hange, wszystkiego dopilnował. Pułkownik szybko podeszła do studni razem z Leviem i Erenem. Zajrzała w głąb i gwizdnęła zadowolona.

— To mi się podoba. Dajcie drabinę, spuszczamy Erena.

Levi kątem oka zauważył, jak chłopak zbladł, ale bez wahania złapał za zrobioną ze sznurów i desek drabinę. Wspiął się na murek studni i zerknął w dół.

— Dasz radę? — spytał Levi.

— Tak, kapitanie! — odparł bez wahania Eren. Levi wzruszył ramionami.

— W takim razie złaź na dół. Kiedy wystrzelimy zieloną flarę, zmieniasz się w tytana. I lecimy z tym cholerstwem.

Eren zasalutował i zaczął schodzić w dół. Levi wsiadł na konia i poczekał na Hange, która wykrzykiwała ostatnie instrukcje do chłopaka.

— No, ślepoto, dalej — rzucił zniecierpliwiony. W pistolet do flar wsunął tę zieloną, aby była już gotowa. Razem z Hange odjechali od studni i ustawili się w dobrym miejscu.

— Masz sceptyczną minę — odezwała się pułkownik. Levi wzruszył ramionami. — Ale jesteś dziś skrzętny, zlituj się w końcu. Menopauza cię dopadła?

— Czym, do kurwy, jest menopauza?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Hange wolała mu dokuczyć. Wyciągnęła z jego dłoni pistolet i wystrzeliła flarę. Zielona smuga przecięła jasne niebo.

Oboje czekali na to, co ma się stać. Eren z pewnością widział flarę. Oczy Hange lśniły; kobieta bardzo, bardzo chciała zobaczyć tytana chłopaka. Jej palce niecierpliwie zaciskały się na lejcach. Levi patrzył sceptycznie w stronę studni. Nie mówił Hange, co sam zobaczył w oczach Erena.

A widział niepewność. Chłopak twardo uważał, że da sobie radę, jednak wciąż był niepewny swojej umiejętności przemiany.

— Co, przegapił? — spytała po kilku minutach Hange. — Wystrzelić drugą

— Nie. Po prostu jego umiejętność okazała się zawodna. — Levi bez wahania ruszył do przodu. Zatrzymał konia dopiero przy studni. Zeskoczył z siodła i zajrzał w głąb dziury.

Eren klęczał na środku, patrząc na niego z rozpaczą. Jego ręce były czerwone od krwi wypływającej z cholernie głębokich ugryzień. Również usta były pokryte tą cieczą. Chłopak dygotał.

— Eren! — zawołała Hange, przechylając się przez krawędź studni. Moblit w ostatniej chwili ją złapał, cicho klnąc pod nosem. — Co jest?!

— Pani Hange… — Głos Erena drżał, a to wrażenie potęgowało jeszcze echo w studni. — Ja… nie mogę się przemienić.

 

Chłopak siedział na ławce, przybity i zrezygnowany. Łokcie opierał o blat stołu. Drżącymi, obandażowanymi dłońmi niepewnie sięgał po filiżankę z herbatą i pił, jednak nie czuł tego smaku. Zielone oczy patrzyły z rozpaczą w dół. Oluo, Eld i Gunther patrzyli na niego współczująco. Ale i z pewną dozą… ulgi?

— Wiesz, Eren, lepiej dowiedzieć się o tym teraz — powiedział pocieszająco Eld. — Wyobraź sobie, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ta moc zawiodła za murami.

Eren westchnął cicho.

— Wiem.

— Rany dalej się nie zagoiły? — usłyszał. Kapitan stanął nad nim z własną filiżanką w dłoni, trzymaną w dziwaczny sposób.

— Jeszcze nie.

— Wiesz, że teraz priorytetem dla ciebie jest zapieczętowanie Marii? Można powiedzieć, że to cena twojego życia. — Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego surowo. Eren skulił się pod tym spojrzeniem. — To rozkaz. Masz coś z tym zrobić.

— Tak jest — wyszeptał chłopak.

Levi odszedł od stołu, słuchając mówiącej do niego Petry. Eren spojrzał na niego ze słabo ukrywanym żalem. Trójka Zwiadowców dostrzegła to z łatwością, ale nie skomentowała tego ani słowem. Uznawali to za dosyć szczeniackie zachowanie. Może i Eren był człowiekiem, który mógł się przemieniać w tytana, ale był też dzieciakiem. Niezadowolenie uwielbianego kapitana z pewnością go raniło.

— To dowodzi, że jesteś bardziej ludzki, niż myślałem — odezwał się Oluo. To chyba był pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedział coś miłego o Erenie.

— Ta próba była potrzebna.

— Racja, ostrożność zawsze się ceni — mruknął Gunther.

Eren kiwnął słabo głową, zastanawiając się, dlaczego byli tacy spokojni. Cieszyli się, że nie mógł się przemienić? Czuli ulgę z tego powodu?

Sięgnął po łyżeczkę, aby wymieszać herbatę. Jego dłonie jednak były nieco zesztywniałe od dokładnie zawiązanych przez samego kapitana bandaży i zamiast podnieść sztuciec z blatu, strącił go na trawę.

— Cholera — mruknął, schylając się po niego. — No, chodź do mnie, łyżeczko…

Wyciągnął rękę jeszcze bardziej i nagle… poczuł moc przechodzącą przez jego rękę, a dalej przez całe ciało.

Ognista łuna dookoła niego ściągnęła na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych Zwiadowców.

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Przemieniał się.


	12. Ocena

Łunę dostrzegli również Zwiadowcy, którzy krążyli po lesie. Wszyscy poza jedną osobą jednocześnie sięgnęli po broń. Nie wiedzieli, co się działo.

— OOOOO! — wrzasnęła towarzysząca im Hange, widząc dziwne zjawisko. Miała przeczucie, czym to coś mogło być. — TAK!

Rzuciła się biegiem w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Moblit ruszył za nią, trzymając kurczowo przy piersi notatki swojej szefowej i klnąc pod nosem.

Ta anomalia oznaczała jedno – tytana. Tytana Erena. Hange widziała dym unoszący się przy stoliku zajmowanym przez oddział Levia.

— Eren! — krzyczała, biegnąc w tamtą stronę. — Przemieniłeś się! Mogę…? — wręcz bełkotała. Zatrzymała się przy wielkim kształcie. — Mogę dotknąć?

Dopiero po chwili zobaczyła, co się działo. Eren nie przemienił się całkowicie. Jedynie częściowo. Widziała, że chłopak był przyczepiony do wielkiej, tytaniej ręki. Dookoła niego stało czterech Zwiadowców z oddziału specjalnego, przygotowanych do walki. A tuż przy chłopaku stał Levi, trzymając jedną rękę uniesioną w geście pokoju.

— Uspokójcie się wszyscy — mówił spokojnie kapitan. Eren trząsł się z paniki.

— Eren, dlaczego przemieniłeś się bez zgody? — ryknął Oluo. Reszta oddziału wtórowała mu.

— Opanujcie się — rzucił Levi.

Hange podeszła do ręki, oglądając ją uważnie. Odetchnęła głęboko. Żywe, tytanie mięso. Które nie zamierza jej złapać i zabić. Tak. Bez wahania dotknęła skóry, ale krzyknęła po chwili z bólu i odsunęła się szybko.

— Jesteś cholernie gorący! Bez skóry masz piekielnie wysoką temperaturę!

Eren spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a po chwili zaczął szarpać się, aby tylko uwolnić się od kończyny. Hange zdążyła tylko krzyknąć „Stop!”, a chłopak już padał na trawę. Ręka jego tytana zaczęła parować, znikając.

Eren jęknął cicho, podnosząc się powoli na kolana. Po chwili oparł czoło o trawę, starając się nie zemdleć przez zawroty głowy. Czuł się okropnie. Jakby miał bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Jak w dzieciństwie. Wydarzenie znikało z jego pamięci, ale wciąż żywy był dziwny smutek, jaki wtedy czuł. Jakby… coś stracił. Albo kogoś.

Padł na niego cień.

— Heichou… — odezwał się słabo. Poczuł ulgę, że przy nim był właśnie on.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał kapitan, kucając przy nim.

— Źle — odpowiedział szczerze. Przymknął powieki, czując zawroty głowy.

Levi, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, pomógł mu wstać i podeprzeć się na nim. Powiedział szybko oddziałowi, aby pomogli Hange, po czym skierował się z Erenem do małego budynku. Chłopak opierał się na kapitanie, idąc powoli. Cały drżał.

— Zaraz wrócimy do twierdzy — powiedział chłopakowi Levi, pomagając mu usiąść na ławce stojącej pod ścianą, tuż przy otwartym oknie. Eren oparł się o zimny mur, oddychając z ulgą. Levi zabrał miskę z wodą i czystą szmatkę, po czym usiadł obok chłopaka. Obserwował uważnie jego twarz.

— Nie chciałem się przemieniać, przysięgam — powiedział drżącym głosem Jaeger. — Nie myślałem o przemianie… nie chciałem…

— Wiem. — Kapitan zaczął przemywać jego zakrwawione knykcie. Zranił je po bolesnym wyrwaniu ręki z kończyny tytana. Starał się przy tym nie zamoczyć bandaży.

— Skąd?

— Byłeś spanikowany. Nie potrafiłeś sterować tą ręką.

Kobaltowe oczy patrzyły z uwagą w twarz Erena. Chłodna dłoń dotknęła policzka chłopaka. Zaczerwieniona skóra zrobiła się jeszcze ciemniejsza.

— Nie masz gorączki, choć tyle.

— Nie… nie wiedziałem, że są tak źle nastawieni — powiedział cicho Eren.

Levi otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale do chaty wpadła Hange. Jej oczy lśniły za szkłami okularów. Trzymała coś w ręce.

— Wracamy! — zawołała. — Muszę coś zbadać, i to szybko.

— W porządku. No, Eren. Dasz radę jechać sam?

Chłopak kiwnął głową, wstając z ławki. Sam zaniósł miskę z brudną wodą do prowizorycznej kuchni i wylał wodę do zlewu. Levi obserwował w ciszy jego ruchy. Eren stał prosto, ręce już mu nie drżały.

— Oi, pokaż mi te dłonie — polecił kapitan. Eren podszedł do niego natychmiast i wyciągnął do niego ręce. Levi zaczął odwijać bandaże z dłoni. — No proszę.

Skóra Jaegera była gładka, bez blizn. Zregenerował się.

— Jest dobrze — mruknął Levi. — Chodź, wracamy.

*** 

Łyżeczka cicho stukała o wnętrze filiżanki. Brzęk, brzęk, stuk, stuk. Osoba, która nie starała się zachować ciszy, każdy gest wykonywała celowo, irytując Levia. Niebieskie oczy spojrzały gniewnie na Hange, która nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Starannie mieszała herbatę, którą zaparzył kapitan. Siedzieli w jego pokoju, robiąc sobie małą naradę przy czystym biurku.

— I jak? — spytała Hange.

— Dobrze to przyjął. Kiedy odprowadzałem go do lochów, uśmiechał się. — Levi upił herbaty.

— Przyznam się bez bicia, że to zrobiło na mnie wrażenie. Masz bardzo honorowych żołnierzy.

— Nie, nie oddam ci ich.

— Ech, ugryź się — prychnęła Hange. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wciąż mając w pamięci żywy obraz tego, jak czwórka Zwiadowców przeprasza Erena i gryzie własne ręce. — Moblit byłby zachwycony tym towarzystwem.

— Każdy, kto z tobą przebywa, jest zachwycony innym towarzystwem.

— Nieprawda, Eren mnie lubi. — Hange pominęła to, że Eren chętnie słucha jej historii o początkach Levia w Korpusie. Oczywiście kobieta milczała, gdy Jaeger pytał o niektóre wątki, z tą świadomością, że Levi wolałby zachować je w sekrecie. Jednak chłopak wiedział już o tym, jak kapitan wkurwiał się na współlokatorów za syf w pokoju i o tym, że nikt nie jest w stanie go przepić. Sama Hange próbowała.

— Aż dziwne, przecież ostatnio obiecałaś mu krojenie.

— Powiedziałam, że może być przytomny, żeby patrzeć — rzuciła wesoło kobieta. — Wiesz, że nie uciekł? Jedynie zbladł i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu ratunku.

Levi uniósł kącik ust i napił się swojej herbaty. Wyciągnął nogi przed siebie. Korciło go, żeby położyć stopy na blacie biurka, ale mebel niestety był jego, a nie Erwina.

— Swoją drogą, ciekawie się robi z tymi poleceniami — mruknęła Hange, bawiąc się łyżeczką. Włosy opadały jej na twarz. — Tytan ewidentnie słucha poleceń, które są oczywiste. Podnieść łyżeczkę. Zatkać dziurę. Bronić przyjaciół. Ciekawe, czego słucha taki bezrozumny tytan.

— Jest jak zwierzę, pewnie instynktu. Atakować, żreć.

— Myślisz?

Levi powoli skinął głową. Bo czego innego mógłby słuchać stwór, który pożera ludzi pragnących jedynie żyć? Zero litości. Zero ostrożności. Zero rozumu. Gryzie, szarpie, rozrzuca części ciała, pożera bliskich…

Potrząsnął głową, odganiając widok rudych włosów w błocie i pełnych bólu, błękitnych oczu pod jasnymi brwiami.

— Kiedy mają przyjechać nowi kadeci? — spytał, zmieniając temat.

— Za góra trzy tygodnie. Cieszysz się z tego, że poznasz przyjaciół Erena?

— No, w chuj. — Levi przewrócił oczami.

— Jestem ich strasznie ciekawa — mówiła Hange, próbując jakoś zainteresować kapitana. — Mówiłeś, że jeden ma na imię… Armin?

— Mhm.

— A siostra to Mikasa.

— Brawo.

Hange westchnęła zrezygnowana i wstała, odkładając pustą filiżankę na stół.

— Wyjątkowa maruda z ciebie dziś — rzuciła kąśliwie. — Może idź do Erena, żeby dał ci, nie wiem, buzi na dobranoc, żebyś lepiej spał.

Levi spojrzał na nią pytająco, a Hange z niewinną miną pomachała mu i wyszła prędko z jego pokoju. Zwiała, póki Levi nie łapał. Kobieta ceniła swoje życie, choć sprawiała inne wrażenie. Skierowała swoje kroki ku schodom.

Przecież nie chciała kombinować. Ona… chciała tylko coś sprawdzić.

Cicho zeszła do lochów i przeszła długim korytarzem, po czym zatrzymała się przy niepozornych, drewnianych drzwiach. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni pęk kluczy i otworzyła ostrożnie zamek, po czym pchnęła drewno. Weszła do niedużej celi i rozejrzała się. Jedynymi źródłami światła był księżyc wpadający przez małe, zakratowane okno i mała świeca stojąca na stoliku. Na łóżku w kącie leżał Eren.

Stanęła nad nim i obejrzała go uważnie. Delikatnie dotknęła czoła chłopaka. Było chłodne. Oddychał spokojnie. Normalnie budził się, kiedy ktoś wchodził do jego celi, jednak dzisiejsza przemiana musiała go wymęczyć. Kobieta wyciągnęła notes i położyła go na stoliku. Ołówkiem leżącym obok jakiegoś zeszytu Erena zapisała godzinę i spostrzeżenia, jakie zrobiła. Następnie schowała swoje notatki i skierowała ciekawy wzrok na własność chłopaka.

Czy to był pamiętnik? Co mógł zapisywać młody człowiek-tytan? Jakie sekrety kryły się w jego głowie?

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie, sekrety Erena były jego sekretami. Nie miała prawa ich wydobywać na światło dzienne. Czy tam nocne. Ale… tylko jedna strona, obiecała sobie. Jeśli to będzie pamiętnik, niczego nie przeczyta. Ale coś innego…

Kierowana dziką ciekawością otworzyła zeszyt. Och. To nie był pamiętnik. To był szkicownik.

Na gładkiej kartce zobaczyła szkic Skrzydeł Wolności. Bardzo ładny szkic. Rok powstania: 847. Hange wiedziała od Levia, że chłopak od dziecka marzył o dołączeniu do Zwiadowców, więc nie zdziwił jej ten szkic, powstały w roku dołączenia do kadetów.

Przewróciła kartkę. Dobrze wykonany rysunek kobiety siedzącej na pieńku. Duże oczy. Kucyk opadający na ramię. Kwiaty w ręce. Od postaci biło niesamowite, matczyne ciepło. To z pewnością była matka Erena. Hange uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jednak uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, kiedy przewróciła stronę. Dalej widziała szkic uśmiechniętego tytana, robiony z furią. Kartka była zmięta, a ołówek w niektórych miejscach rozmazany, prawdopodobnie od łez.

Przerzuciła kilka kolejnych kartek. Dwie postacie na jednym rysunku. Jedna miała delikatnie zrobione włosy, pewnie były blond. Niski chłopak z pogodnym uśmiechem. Obok niego ciemnowłosa, śliczna dziewczyna, patrząca z powagą na osobę, która oglądała rysunek. To z pewnością byli jego przyjaciele.

Na kolejnych rysunkach, coraz starszych i coraz bardziej dopracowanych, przeglądanych pobieżnie, Hange dostrzegła tę dwójkę jeszcze kilkanaście razy. Walka, posiłki, zwykłe spędzanie czasu razem… raz czy dwa zobaczyła szkic obcego chłopaka. Nie była pewna, czy końską twarz Eren zrobił celowo, czy rzeczywiście ten ktoś tak wyglądał. Inni kadeci.

A potem… majestatyczna postać stojąca tyłem na głowie tytana. Powiewająca peleryna. Ciemne włosy rozwiewane przez wiatr. Łuna dookoła Levia. Hange przewróciła stronę. Znowu Levi. Siedzący na koniu. Levi obok Erwina. Levi przy stole z filiżanką w dłoni. Eren doskonale narysował układ dłoni kapitana. I to, jak trzymał naczynie.

Najnowszy i niedokończony szkic prawie wywołał u Hange pisk. Czuła się tak, jakby patrzyła Leviowi prosto w oczy. Twarz kapitana, bardzo bliska. Wszystkie detale skóry były widoczne. Kilka maleńkich piegów. Gęste rzęsy. Nieco przekrwione oczy. Cienie pod nimi. Wyraziste policzki. Kształtne wargi, chociaż raz niezaciśnięte. Słaby cień zarostu. Kiedy Eren zobaczył Levia z tak bliska? Czy to było dziś? Kiedy Levi zajmował się nim po tej przemianie?

— Kapi… — usłyszała cichy szept.

Głos dobiegający od Erena sprawił, że Hange w pośpiechu zamknęła szkicownik. Podeszła do łóżka i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie do chłopaka.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytała, kiedy ten skierował na nią senny wzrok.

— Pani Hange? — Zakłopotany chciał wstać, ale kobieta położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Chciałam sprawdzić, jak się czujesz — skłamała gładko.

— D-dobrze — wyjąkał chłopak, poprawiając koc. Dziwne, że poprawiał go akurat w pasie.

Usiadła na łóżku naprzeciwko niego.

— Coś ci się śniło?

Jak przypuszczała, policzki Erena poróżowiały.

— Nie, nie pamiętam…

— Na pewno? Wiesz, że możesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać. Wysłucham cię w każdym momencie.

Skołowana mina Erena wynagrodziła jej wszystko.

— No nic, na mnie pora. Wybacz, że cię obudziłam. — Kobieta wstała. — Dobranoc. Jutro czeka cię lżejszy trening.

— Nie trzeba! — zaprotestował chłopak. — Czuję się lepiej, mogę ćwiczyć z kapitanem tak, jak zawsze.

— W porządku — rzuciła wesoło Hange. — Śpij dobrze.

Wyszła z celi i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Potem triumfalnym krokiem skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Kiedy weszła do środka, Moblit półprzytomnie spojrzał na nią ze swojego posłania.

— Co tam, kochany? — zapytała radośnie kobieta, zrzucając z siebie kurtkę i pasy. Bez skrępowania sięgnęła po spodnie i bluzkę, w których spała. Znała Moblita prawie tak długo jak Levia i wiele razy przebierali się przy sobie. — Wiesz, że chyba będzie tu trochę miłości?

— W końcu doceni pani mój trud? — spytał sarkastycznie Berner, siadając na łóżku.

— Zawsze doceniam. Odsuń się. Mam ochotę kogoś przytulić, a Levi by mnie zabił, gdybym przyszła.

Moblit westchnął ciężko, ale pozwolił na to, aby Hange ułożyła się obok niego ze swoim kocem i poduszką.

— Obaj są głupi i niedojrzali — wymamrotała kobieta. — Ale ja wiem, że to się zmieni.

Ułożyła się wygodnie na ramieniu swojego asystenta i zamknęła oczy. Po minucie już spała. Moblit westchnął smutno i delikatnie pogładził ją po włosach. Szkoda, że miała tak dobre przeczucie, jeśli chodzi o innych, a nie o siebie.


	13. Godziny przed ekspedycją

Dni spędzone na treningach, sprzątaniu i próbach opanowania tytana wewnątrz siebie upłynęły Erenowi jak z bicza strzelił. Pamiętał z nich głównie pobudki wcześnie rano, szybkie śniadania i wypełnianie poleceń kapitana Levia. Eren, aby mu się przypodobać, biegał tam i z powrotem, przynosząc mu różne rzeczy, przekładając skrzynie z zapasami, czyszcząc każde pomieszczenie, walcząc z przeszkodami w lesie przy zamku. Wieczorem szedł się umyć, wracał na kolację, a potem cały oddział rozchodził się do łóżek. I tak przez prawie miesiąc.

Chłopak zorientował się, że do wyprawy pozostało kilkanaście godzin w chwili, kiedy zobaczył swoich przyjaciół. W pelerynach Zwiadowców. Zatrzymał się z wiadrem w ręce, kiedy po wyjściu ze stajni, w której zajmował się końmi, zobaczył na dziedzińcu dwie znajome postacie. Jedna miała czarne włosy, a druga, niższa od pierwszej, blond.

— Panie Oluo, mogę iść do przyjaciół? — spytał rozgorączkowany członka ze swojego oddziału, który stał przy wejściu.

— A idź — burknął Oluo. Kapitan Levi kazał mu mieć oko na chłopaka, a ten mu przeszkadzał, kiedy Zwiadowca dyskretnie zerkał na Petrę, która pomagała przybyłym żołnierzom w oporządzeniu koni. Spojrzał szybko, czy Eren skierował się w stronę młodzików idących za swoim dowódcą, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do drobnej, jasnowłosej postaci. Mordował wzrokiem wszystkich Zwiadowców, do których Petra uśmiechała się cieplej (w jego opinii).

Tymczasem Eren, po odstawieniu wiadra na ziemię, popędził w stronę przyjaciół.

— Armin! Mikasa! — zawołał za nimi. Oboje odwrócili się z zaskoczeniem, ale i ulgą na twarzach.

— Eren! — Mikasa podbiegła do brata i złapała jego twarz w dłonie. — Nic ci nie jest? Przez cały miesiąc nie wiedzieliśmy, co się z tobą dzieje!

— Dobrze cię znowu widzieć!

Eren po wyrwaniu się z opiekuńczych dłoni siostry rozejrzał się. Prawie wszyscy jego przyjaciele również dołączyli do Zwiadowców?

— Wy też? — spytał zaskoczony.

— Tak, ktoś musiał — rzucił pozornie beztrosko Conny.

— To kto w końcu dołączył do Żandarmerii? Marco, Jean i Annie? — Eren patrzył na wszystkich przyjaciół. Wyglądali poważniej w zielonych pelerynach. Słysząc te imiona, spochmurnieli.

Eren nie wiedział, że kapitan w tamtym momencie obserwował go z okna swojego pokoju razem z Hange, Erwinem i Michem. Kobaltowe oczy obserwowały chłopaka rozmawiającego z przyjaciółmi. Widział, jak jasnowłosy obcy dołącza do nich i mówi coś, co sprawia, że Eren blednie i poważnieje.

— Nie trzeba zaraz interweniować? — spytała Hange, kiedy obcy złapał Jaegera za kołnierz.

— Nie — odparł lakonicznie Levi. — Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Rzeczywiście, po chwili chłopak przestał szarpać Erena. Zamiast tego stanęli blisko siebie, rozmawiając o czymś. Dwie osoby – jedna o jasnych włosach, druga o ciemnych – trwały u boku Jaegera, słuchając uważnie rozmowy chłopaków.

— Levi, przestań patrzyć tak groźnie — rzuciła rozbawiona Hange. Niebieskie oczy, utkwione do tej pory w postaci, która próbowała objąć Erena, skierowały się na nią.

— Nie patrzę.

— A dziury w mojej twarzy wwierca ktoś inny, co?

Levi prychnął, kiedy Erwin i Miche parsknęli śmiechem, siadając na jego idealnie pościelonym łóżku. Mężczyźni nic nie robili sobie z jego zirytowanego spojrzenia, które jasno mówiło „wypierdalać”.

Do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Levi rzucił krótkie „wejść” i do środka wkroczył Eld.

— Kapitanie… — prędko zasalutował, widząc jeszcze samego generała i dwójkę pułkowników — wszystko przeładowane i przygotowane dla naszego oddziału.

— A reszta Korpusu gotowa? — zapytał Erwin, wstając z łóżka.

— Tak, wszyscy rozeszli się do pokoi bądź legowisk — zameldował Zwiadowca. — Konie gotowe, zapasy przygotowane, pistolety na flary sprawdzone.

— Fantastycznie.

— A za moment zostanie podana kolacja.

— Levi — powiedział z podziwem Erwin, kiedy Eld wyszedł z pokoju — spodziewałem się, że będzie wszystko ułożone, ale żeby chodziło jak w zegarku? Nie chcesz być tym pułkownikiem? Miałbyś więcej władzy.

— Chyba cię posrało — prychnął kapitan. — Chodźcie na dół. Petra z innymi starali się, żeby zrobić coś dobrego.

W trakcie kolacji Levi połowicznie skupiał się na rozmowach Zwiadowców. Zjadł spokojnie swoją porcję, zerkając uważnie na Erena, który siedział przy innym stole, razem z przyjaciółmi. Ten wieczór był nieco inny od pozostałych – ludzie nie siadali na tych miejscach, co zawsze. Oluo i Petra siedzieli w kącie razem z dwójką żołnierzy, którzy byli w Korpusie Treningowym razem z nimi. Eld zajął miejsce gdzieś przy wyjściu. Gunther żartował z grupką znajomych gdzieś w centrum. Niedaleko nich siedział Eren z nowymi. Mikasa Ackermann i Armin Arlelt byli po obu jego stronach. A Levi musiał znosić stałe docinki Hange typu „jedz, bo nie urośniesz” i rozmowę Erwina z Michem, która w niektórych momentach była dość… dwuznaczna. Przynajmniej dla niego i Hange, w końcu wiedzieli o rzeczach, o których nie mieli pojęcia niżsi rangą żołnierze. Skomentował to tylko raz, przypominając im o jeździe konnej następnego poranka, co nieco ostudziło ich zapały.

Po skończonym posiłku żołnierze zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich miejsc i zadań. Część sprzątała kuchnię i jadalnię, inni udali się na spoczynek. Erwin i Miche również wyszli. Hange razem z Moblitem skierowała się do swojego laboratorium, żeby coś sprawdzić. Eren został z Mikasą i Arminem. Siedzieli przy stole, rozmawiając o czymś, kiedy podszedł do nich Levi. Cała trójka zerwała się z krzeseł, salutując.

— Eren, chodź — powiedział obojętnie Levi. Jego uwadze nie uszło nienawistne spojrzenie czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Czy to był ten typ nadopiekuńczej, warczącej siostry? Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie jej za często widywał.

— Dobranoc — rzucił Eren do przyjaciół, po czym poszedł za kapitanem.

Chłopak szedł dwa kroki za Leviem, idącym pewnie w stronę lochów. Skierowali się w krótki korytarz, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje oddziału specjalnego. Eren zauważył, że Levi zaczął iść… cicho. Ciszej niż zwykle. Kiedy weszli w korytarz, zatrzymali się poza światłem pochodni. Z jednego pokoju wyszła wysoka postać i skierowała się do drzwi naprzeciwko. Zapukała. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując stojącą za nimi jasnowłosą dziewczynę.

Levi i Eren bez słowa obserwowali, jak Petra otwiera drzwi szerzej, a Oluo wchodzi, podając jej delikatny kwiat, trzymany przedtem przez niego w dłoni.

— Kapitanie, czy nie zabroni pan im tego? — spytał niepewnie Eren.

— Dlaczego? — Levi spojrzał na niego z dziwną… litością.

— Spoufalania, takie coś przed wyprawą? Ja nie wiem, ale niektórzy mówili, że to jest zabronione.

Levi wzruszył ramionami.

— Ogólnie to jest. Niekiedy takie więzi bardzo przeszkadzają w misjach. Wyobraź sobie sytuację, w której jesteś zagrożony ty. A także Petra. Co zrobi Oluo? Kogo wybierze? Osobę, którą ma się zajmować czy kobietę, którą kocha?

Eren przygryzł wargę. Levi kontynuował wypowiedź, nie czekając na to, aż chłopak się zastanowi.

— Idealny żołnierz powinien stawiać twoje dobro ponad jej. Ale ja nigdy nie rozumiałem ogólnej idei ideału. I mam jedną definicję. Idealny żołnierz to ktoś, kto jest człowiekiem. A żeby być człowiekiem, trzeba czuć cokolwiek. Smutek, radość, przyjemność… Jeżeli Oluo i Petra chcą być razem, niech będą razem. Są odpowiedzialnymi żołnierzami. Nie zamierzam pozbawiać ich szansy na szczęście. Pewnego dnia mogą razem zamieszkać w domu w Troście, założyć rodzinę, wieść normalne życie.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Nawet nie zauważyli, że już dotarli pod celę Erena.

— Masz dziesięć minut na prysznic.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i szybko zabrał rzeczy z „pokoju”.

Po piętnastu minutach, kiedy był już czysty, przebrany w piżamę, a jego rzeczy na wyprawę leżały gotowe na stoliku, chłopak położył się w łóżku. Przez drzwi składające się po części z krat, po części z drewna, widział słabe światła pochodni w korytarzu.

Leżał na twardawym materacu, patrząc w sufit i nie czując senności. Jego ciało przepełniało napięcie. Czuł niepokój na myśl o jutrzejszej wyprawie. Miała ona być wielkim sprawdzianem jego umiejętności.

W lochach panowała grobowa cisza. Gardło Erena aż błagało o możliwość krzyknięcia na cały głos. Ryk być może poniósłby się echem po korytarzu, zamku, rozrywając tę okrutną ciszę, ciężką atmosferę. Napełniłby wszystko życiem.

Chłopak nie mógł zasnąć. Powoli wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po krótkie skarpety, które miał zawsze pod ręką. Posadzka w jego celi była zimna. Eren leniwie podszedł do wejścia i oparł dłonie na kratach.

Ciekawe, czy mógłbym je rozerwać, przemknęło przez jego głowę.

Zacisnął dłonie i zaczął ciągnąć. Po chwili odsunął się. W miejscu jego dłoni na metalu znajdowało się wgniecenie. Kurwa, od razu ktoś to zobaczy.

Położył czoło na zniszczonych kratach, klnąc pod nosem. Kiedy ucichł, usłyszał dziwny szum. Skupił się na nim. Czy było możliwe, aby padał deszcz? Dzień przed wyprawą. Świetnie. I rano będzie wszędzie błoto. I kapitan każe mu myć wszystkie podłogi. Chociaż kilka razy robił to razem z nim, więc może nie będzie tak źle.

Westchnął i wrócił do łóżka. Nakrył się kocem do pasa i utkwił wzrok w suficie. Po chwili opuścił powieki.

_Słabe światło świecy, drobna postać nachylona nad książką._

_— Mogę teraz ja zadać ci pytanie, dzieciaku? Kiedy ty w końcu uśniesz?_

Jego oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły. Serce waliło jak młot. Co to było? Kiedy to się wydarzyło? Czy to było kolejne utracone wspomnienie?

Eren odetchnął. Utrata części wspomnień bardzo mu doskwierała. I komplikowała życie, na przykład w momentach takich, jak ten. Echa przeszłości, ukryte w cieniu, ujawniały się w niespodziewanych momentach, wywołując u niego bóle głowy, czasem panikę.

Potarł twarz dłońmi. Nie mógł teraz skupiać się na wspomnieniu tajemniczej postaci, które często go męczyło. Jutro mieli pojechać na wyprawę. Musiał być w pełni sił.

Chociaż jeden plus był z tego wspomnienia. Rozbolała go głowa i poczuł się senny. Utkwił wzrok w migoczącym świetle pochodni i westchnął cicho. Senność w końcu przejmowała nad nim władzę. Ciepły koc, cichy odgłos kroków były dla niego niczym kołysanka z dzieciństwa… zaraz. Kroki?

Przy drzwiach ktoś stanął. Eren otworzył oczy i podniósł się na łóżku. Za kratami zobaczył, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Levia. Kapitan akurat przekręcał klucz. Był ubrany na czarno, bez pasów do sprzętu. Eren rzadko widział go w takiej wersji.

— Kapitanie? — Chłopak wstawał już z łóżka, ale Levi gestem kazał mu zostać i wszedł do celi.

— Odsuń się.

Eren osłupiał. Co? Czego chciał od niego kapitan?

— S-słucham? — wyjąkał, wytrącony z równowagi.

— Odsuń się, zrób mi miejsce — powtórzył zirytowany Levi.

— Ja… znaczy, tak, już! — Eren prędko przesunął się na krawędź łóżka. Levi dostał od niego ponad połowę materaca do użytku.

Kapitan ściągnął buty i ułożył się obok niego. Miał własną poduszkę.

— Nie lubię wilgoci na górze — rzucił krótko. — Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz?

— A pan? — wyrwało się Erenowi. Levi uniósł cienkie brwi do góry.

— Nie lubię wilgoci, szczylu. Kładź głowę na swojej poduszce i śpij. Tylko się na mnie nie układaj w nocy. — Powieki opadły, zasłaniając niebieskie oczy.

Eren powoli ułożył się obok niego. Niepewnie sięgnął po koc i nakrył również Levia. Do pasa. Zielone oczy chciwie pochłaniały widok, jaki miały przed sobą. Śledziły każdy zarys, każdą linię niemalże chudej i poważnej twarzy. Prześlizgiwały się po wklęsłych policzkach, prostych, w końcu „rozpogodzonych” brwiach, prostym nosie, zgrabnie zarysowanych, wąskich ustach, powiekach, na których tkwiły gęste, niedługie rzęsy. Gładka, wręcz porcelanowa cera. Pomijając cienie pod oczami. Kapitan spędzał dużo czasu na powietrzu, jednak słońce i wiatr nie miały wpływu na stan jego skóry. Była jasna i gładka. Eren nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył kilka malutkich piegów na nosie Levia. Dwa z prawej strony, trzy z lewej, jeden na środku. Zapamiętał je po dniu, kiedy przypadkiem częściowo się przemienił i teraz widział, że dobrze umieścił je na rysunku.

Wargi kapitana delikatnie się rozchyliły i serce Erena zabiło nieco szybciej.

— Oi, gapisz się — wydobyło się z ust Levia.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał chłopak.

W celi zapanowała cisza. Ich oddechy były niemal niesłyszalne.

— Ciągle się gapisz. — W głosie Levia pojawiła się dziwna nuta.

Eren w pośpiechu przekręcił się na plecy. Levi cicho prychnął i podłożył sobie ramię pod głowę. Po kilkunastu minutach spędzonych w krępującej (dla Jaegera) ciszy, jego oddech zwolnił, wyregulował się. Eren ostrożnie na niego spojrzał.

Deszcz na zewnątrz prawdopodobnie przybrał na sile, bo szum z korytarza stał się nieco głośniejszy. Dla Erena był to przyjemny i usypiający dźwięk. Ale tylko dla niego. Chłopak zobaczył na twarzy kapitana grymas. Ręka, na której leżał, skierowała się do jednego z uszu, zakrywając je przedramieniem. Druga, spoczywająca na brzuchu, zacisnęła dłoń w pięść.

Czy było możliwe to, że Levi nie lubił deszczu? Miał z nim złe wspomnienia?

Eren bardzo powoli skierował dłoń w stronę pięści Levia. Delikatnie pogładził napiętą na knykciach skórę. Dłoń kapitana lekko się rozluźniła. Kiedy Eren wsunął w powstałą przerwę kciuka, Levi ponownie zacisnął palce, jednak tym razem spokojnie. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko i sam zamknął oczy. Uścisk Levia był dla niego niczym najcieplejsze „dobranoc”. Po chwili chłopak spał głęboko.

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka, był sam, a miejsce obok niego było już zimne.


	14. Pokonani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypomniałam sobie! Wesołych Świąt! <3

W życiu człowieka jest wiele momentów, kiedy w kółko zadaje sobie pytanie: „Czy ja wtedy dokonałem właściwego wyboru?”. Zastanawia się, gdzie byłby obecnie, gdyby pewnego dnia wybrał inną opcję. Co robiłby. Pyta, czy można cofnąć czas. I pyta… czy rzeczywiście chce to robić.

Dzieci i nastolatkowie żyjący w obrębie murów kiedyś pytali, czy życie poza „kratami” kiedykolwiek będzie możliwe. Potem, dlaczego przetrwali wielki atak na Marię i to, co działo się potem, choć nie mieli sił. W Korpusie Treningowym, wylewając siódme poty, oddając się pod stanowczą i brutalną władzę wojskowych, zastanawiali się, czy to ma sens. Czy walka ma sens, skoro skończą w paszczach tytanów. Dalej mieli wiele wątpliwości. Czy wybrali pasujący Korpus?

A potem, stojąc przed otwierającą się bramą w murze, z peleryną Zwiadowców na plecach, młodzi żołnierze pytali samych siebie, czy podołają.

Zdecydowana większość się bała. Nigdy nie byli za murami. Niosło to ze sobą wielkie ryzyko. Głównie takie, że to obce pole, pokryte błotem, mogłoby stać się dla nich bezimiennym grobem. Resztki ich ciał zostałyby tam, na powietrzu, czekając na koniec wszystkiego.

Jednak mówili sobie jedno – to był tylko nasz wybór. Jesteśmy młodzi wiekiem, a starzy przez doświadczenia naszego życia. Szkolenie zrobiło z nas dorosłych, odpowiedzialnych żołnierzy. Wybraliśmy życie Zwiadowców. Dlatego powinniśmy żyć, póki możemy.

Widok starszych żołnierzy, którzy przełykali ślinę, przejeżdżając przez bramę, w żałosny sposób ich pocieszał. Przynajmniej nie tylko oni się bali. I mieli jako taką pewność, że za murem da się przetrwać.

Eren siedział prosto na koniu, patrząc wprost na plecy kapitana. Chłopak był umieszczony między ludźmi z oddziału. Można było określić jego pozycję jako jedną z najbezpieczniejszych. Był otoczony przez Najsilniejszego Żołnierza Ludzkości i jego wybranych ludzi. Chronili go przed tytanami i przed samym sobą.

Ale obecnie pilnowano go, aby tytani, którzy biegli w ich kierunku, nie dostali go w swoje łapy.

— Szybko — rzucił Levi. Pochylił się lekko na swoim koniu, poganiając go. Wszyscy Zwiadowcy robili to samo. Jechali jak najszybciej. Wsparcie krążyło na linach od sprzętu dookoła nich, zajmując się tytanami.

Została im niewielka odległość do pokonania. Wyjadą z opuszczonej dzielnicy i ułożą się w szyk. Będzie dobrze. Będzie dobrze.

Eren zaklął pod nosem, słysząc za sobą głośny huk. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko zabity tytan, a nie zwalony na żołnierzy budynek. Odwrócił się na chwilę, rzucając okiem przez ramię.

Tylko tytan, na szczęście.

Nie umknęły mu spojrzenia, jakie wymienili Oluo i Petra. Zerkał na nich już od rana i ciągle widział tę dziwną delikatność, jaka pojawiała się w dwóch parach oczu.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że przetrwają tę wyprawę i będą szczęśliwi.

Miał też nadzieję, że ekspedycja będzie owocna. Pragnął wybić tylu tytanów, ile zdoła. Ale… nie. Przecież tu mieli ich wszystkich unikać.

— Formacja szerokiego rozeznania! — usłyszał z przodu ryk Erwina. Generał miał bardzo mocne płuca.

Wszystkie jednostki zaczęły układać się w szyk. Zmiana poszła sprawnie i już po kilku chwilach Levi ze swoim oddziałem jechał z tyłu, za wozami z zaopatrzeniem. W najlepszym miejscu.

Teraz wszystko miało się rozpocząć.

*** 

 _Wszystko się rozpoczęło. I niewiele rzeczy poszło tak, jak powinno_.

Kiedy Eren pędził na koniu tuż za Leviem, jego przyjaciele przeżywali coś innego. Gorszego.

Sasha w jednostce komunikacyjnej przeżywała panikę związaną z ucieczką przed tytanem. Jej ręce trzęsły się, kiedy dziewczyna próbowała wystrzelić czerwoną racę. Gdyby nie towarzysze, którzy odciągnęli od niej potwora, nie uszłaby z życiem.

Po drugiej stronie formacji Armin, prowadzący ze sobą zapasowego konia, rozglądał się z niepokojem. Nie podobała mu się sytuacja. Wystrzelił czerwoną racę jako ostrzeżenie, jednak widział, że formacja się załamuje. Armin był inteligentny, więc szybko dochodził do różnych wniosków, rozpatrywał możliwości, jakie miał.  
Kiedy zobaczył czarną racę, nie zawahał się. Szybko wystrzelił identyczną, obserwując z oddali dwóch starszych Zwiadowców jadących dotychczas za nim, którzy rzucili się na pędzącego odmieńca.

— Plutonowy Ness go załatwił — wyszeptał po kilku minutach chłopak. Odetchnął z ulgą. — Ale… — Zamarł.

Skąd wzięły się dwaj odmieńcy pod rząd? To było bardzo dziwne. Armin wystrzelił prędko czarną racę.

— Cholera — wyrwało mu się. — Jaki szybki!

Wysoki tytan pędził prosto w kierunku plutonowych tuż za nim. I… wyprzedził ich.

Chłopak słyszał krzyki Zwiadowców. Znowu rzucili się do ataku. Który nie nadszedł.

Bo odmieniec bez problemu złapał żołnierzy w swoje ręce i zmiażdżył ich.

Armin w ułamku sekundy zrozumiał, czym jest to stworzenie. I zaczął uciekać. Dygotał, pospieszając konia. Drugi, zapasowy, uciekł. On także wyczuwał naturę tytana.

— Co robić, co robić — bełkotał. — Przecież to…

Nie miał jak ostrzec ludzi przed nim, że w kierunku formacji biegnie człowiek zmieniony w tytana. Nikt nie mógł ostrzec centrum, że jednostka rozpoznawcza prawego skrzydła została kompletnie zniszczona, a żołnierze byli pożerani. Nie mieli jak się dowiedzieć, że tytan kobiecy przyprowadził ze sobą stado innych.

Armin nie miał jak przekazać, że tytan kobiecy pędzi, aby dorwać… Erena.

Erena, który jechał w tylnych szeregach środka formacji. I nie miał pojęcia, że przyjaciele narażają życie.

— Pilna wiadomość! — usłyszał nagle z lewej strony. Do ich oddziału podjechał jeździec. — Prawe skrzydło ucierpiało na wskutek zmasowanego ataku!

Serce Erena stanęło mu w gardle. Armin… na prawym skrzydle był Armin.

Ale spokojnie… on był w dalszych szeregach. Niemożliwe, żeby tytani dotarli tak daleko, prawda?

 

_Wszystko się rozpoczęło. I niewiele rzeczy poszło tak, jak powinno._

Czarne race.

Chłód pistoletu na race w jego dłoni. Czarna smuga pędząca ku jasnemu niebu, szydzącemu z ich niepowodzeń.

Trzy ciała w opuszczonym miasteczku i krew płynąca po dłoniach tytana kobiecego. Lodowaty wyraz oczu. Przerażeni żołnierze.

Wątpliwości.

Zmrużone oczy generała, prowadzącego Korpus do celu.

Las olbrzymich drzew na horyzoncie.

Centrum formacji wewnątrz lasu i boczne skrzydła na zewnątrz.

— Panie kapitanie! — wołał Eren. — KAPITANIE LEVI!

— No?

— Dlaczego wjechaliśmy do lasu? Co tu jest grane? Jak w tych warunkach mamy uniknąć spotkania z wrogiem i chronić wozy, skoro nie zobaczymy nikogo atakującego z prawej?!

— Rany, Eren — rzucił zirytowany Levi, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi przed sobą. — Rusz trochę tą swoją niewydarzoną łepetyną. A nawet bardziej niż trochę, jeśli chcesz przeżyć.

Eren przełknął ślinę. Ośmieszył się. Kapitan oczekiwał, że pomyśli, a on… ale przecież był tu nowy. Nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać w wielu sytuacjach. Jednak to uczyło, dodawało doświadczenia. Przecież oddział już coś podobnego przeżył, tak?

Rzut okiem dookoła siebie i wiedział, że nie. Petra, Oluo, Gunther i Eld mieli skołowane miny. Też nie wiedzieli, co jest grane.

Mogę już panikować?, zastanawiał się Eren. Ale skoro cały oddział, to kapitan pewnie też nie wie…

Ryk. Huk. Tuż za nimi.

— Co to było? — krzyknęła Petra.

— Łapcie za broń — polecił im Levi. — Gdy się pojawi, będziemy mieć tylko chwilę…

Huk powalanego drzewa za nimi. Wielka postać gnająca w ich stronę. Ciało żołnierza ze wsparcia lecące w stronę ziemi.

Z gardła Erena wyrwało się sapnięcie. Słysząc krzyk Levia „Szybko!”, ponaglił konia. Z tyłu słyszał Elda i Gunthera, którzy komentowali prędkość odmieńca, wyraźnie zdenerwowani.

— Panie kapitanie! — krzyknęła Petra. — Musimy zacząć manewry!

— Mamy wsparcie z tyłu — warknął Levi, łapiąc mocniej za miecze.

Rzeczywiście, tuż przy tytanie krążyli Zwiadowcy, którzy próbowali go zdjąć. Eren odwrócił się ze szczerą nadzieją, że zobaczy, jak odmieniec pada na ziemię. Niestety… zobaczył tytana przypominającego kobietę, który miażdży żołnierzy. Krzyknął cicho, coraz bardziej przerażony tą sytuacją.

— Zatkajcie uszy — polecił im kapitan, chowając jeden miecz i wyciągając pistolet na flary.

Cały oddział posłusznie uniósł dłonie do uszu. Mimo osłony wyraźnie usłyszeli przeraźliwy huk. Raca dźwiękowa wystrzelona przez kapitana. Gdyby nie zasłonili uszu na polecenie Levia, ogłuchliby.

— Czy wy zapomnieliście o naszej misji? — zapytał ostro Levi, kiedy oddział w końcu mógł się na nim skupić. — Nawet za cenę życia mamy pilnować, aby z głowy gówniarza nie spadł nawet jeden włos. Nawet. Za. Cenę. Życia.

Eren przełknął z wysiłkiem ślinę, widząc surowe spojrzenie kapitana.

— Jedziemy dalej.

— Tak jest — powiedzieli wszyscy. Poza Erenem. Chłopak drżał.

***

Kilkanaście minut później oddział siedział na gałęziach jednego z gigantycznych drzew.

— I jak, Eren? — roześmiał się Gunther. — Trzeba słuchać kapitana i ufać mu. Po co się tak bałeś?

Eren uśmiechnął się niepewnie i podrapał po głowie, zakłopotany. Jak mógł być taki głupi? Przecież było oczywiste, że kapitan miał plan razem z generałem. Było do przewidzenia, że zwykli żołnierze nie mogli znać szczegółów złapania tytana.

— Nie bałem… tylko nie byłem pewien. — Nie kłamał. Chociaż nauczył się, że Leviowi można ufać, w tamtym momencie w niego zwątpił. I było mu za to wstyd.

— Kapitan zawsze podejmuje dobre decyzje — prychnął Oluo. — Tylko niektórzy są głupi i ich nie rozumieją.

Petra fuknęła pod nosem i uderzyła go łokciem. Oluo syknął z bólu.

— Ale i tak to było… zimne. Chodzi o dowódcę — skomentował Eren. — Poświęcenie ich wszystkich…

— Wkrótce zrozumiesz, Eren. — Petra z poważnym wyrazem twarzy oparła głowę na ramieniu Oluo. Ten zaczerwienił się jak nastolatka. — Właśnie dlatego generał Erwin został dowódcą Zwiadowców. I dlatego kapitan tak bardzo mu ufa.

— O ile dożyjesz… — zaczął Oluo, ale przerwał mu głośny ryk, który niemalże wstrząsnął lasem. Cały oddział poderwał się na równe nogi.

— Co tam się dzieje?

Wszyscy rozejrzeli się dookoła, szykując broń. Kiedy dziwny, przerażający krzyk ucichł, w lesie już nie panowała cisza. Z oddali dobiegały inne ryki, łomoty, odgłos kroków. Jakby cała armia tytanów biegła przez las.

Nie mylili się aż tak. Jednak nie mogli o tym wiedzieć.

A potem… cisza.

— Sygnał odwrotu! — zawołał nagle Gunther, pokazując na smugę przecinającą niebo. Odetchnął z ulgą. — Już po wszystkim. Zwijamy się! — wydał polecenie.

Wszyscy ruszyli za Zwiadowcą, słuchając jego i swojego rozsądku. Wiedzieli, że mają słuchać poleceń kapitana. Musieli do niego wrócić, aby otrzymać nowe rozkazy. I żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że druga raca wystrzelona w niebo nie była po to, aby im pomóc.

*** 

Instynkt rzadko zawodził kapitana Levia. I dziś, w tamtym momencie tego również nie zrobił. Coś w jego wnętrzu wyło na alarm, każąc mu ciągle przyspieszać. Ciągle i ciągle. Oszczędzał gaz, który przedtem uzupełnił na polecenie Erwina, jednak nie oszczędzał swojej energii.

Pędził w stronę, z której dobiegały wściekłe wrzaski. W głowie miał jedną myśl.

Eren się przemienił. Gówniarz jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie wiedział, jak zwalczyć kobietę-tytana. Ale skoro się przemienił, mimo zadeklarowania zaufania… coś się stało. Jego oddział nie zainterweniował, bo…

Pierwszym, szyderczym znakiem klęski było ciało zwisające z drzewa na linie od sprzętu.

Gunther. Ze skręconym karkiem. Jego zastępca, jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych Zwiadowców. Cierpliwy, silny, bystry. Tłumaczył Erenowi ideę formacji szerokiego rozeznania.

Eld, leżący na trawie. Przegryziony. Osoba, która była wsparciem dla całego oddziału, która bandażowała innych prawie tak fachowo, jak Hange. Pomagał mu w opatrywaniu Erena po eksperymentach.

Oluo, z tym irytującym nawykiem naśladowania go, był szorstki dla Erena, jednak nauczył chłopaka kilku sztuczek. Połamany. Z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę…

Petra, ta drobna, ciepła osoba, która starała się troszczyć o dobro każdego i dbała o Erena jak siostra, aby ten zadomowił się w oddziale. Wciśnięta w drzewo.

Levi zrozumiał, dlaczego Eren tak nagle się przemienił. Jak mógł nie wpaść w furię, będąc świadkiem śmierci własnego oddziału, który był dla niego niemal jak rodzina?

Teraz… teraz musiał przejąć na swoje barki zadanie, którego ciężar był podzielony na całą piątkę. Popędził w stronę zgiełku. Wiedział, że właśnie teraz trwa tam walka dwóch tytanów.

Musiał ocalić Erena.

Wyciągnął miecze i ruszył naprzód. W ślad za tytanami.

***

_Wracam do domu, ostatni raz. Wracam do domu, lepiej mi tam. (z piosenki Justyny Steczkowskiej)_

Jeszcze nigdy naszywki trzymane w kieszeni tak mu nie ciążyły. Jeszcze nigdy słowa tłumu, na które się zamykał, nie były dla niego tak bolesne. Ból przetrąconego kolana i zranionego, pokrytego krwią uda były dla niego okrutnym wybawieniem. Skupiał się na ranach fizycznych, nie psychicznych. Iść do Hange, iść do Hange… ona zajmie się jego ranami. Fizycznymi. I może psychicznymi.

Kobaltowe oczy przeniosły się na wóz przed nimi. Widział, jak Eren siada, a po chwili kładzie się z powrotem. Z rozpaczą wypisaną na twarzy. Usłyszał jego szloch.

Wybacz, dzieciaku, pomyślał smutno Levi. Teraz wiesz, czym jest dola Zwiadowcy. I pewnie zbyt długo się nią nie nacieszysz. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś ponownie zaznał tej straty. A teraz… pewnie ta wyprawa była twoją ostatnią.

Bo chyba nie będziemy w stanie obronić cię przed kolejnym sądem. Ale będziemy próbować. Będziemy walczyć. Nie dam ci wpaść w ich łapy.

_Straty i ofiary poniesione podczas tej ekspedycji aż nadto wystarczyły, by podważyć sens istnienia Korpusu Zwiadowczego i zburzyć filar, na którym do tej pory opierała się jego działalność. Osoby odpowiedzialne za tę klęskę, z generałem Smithem na czele, zostały w trybie natychmiastowym wezwane do stolicy, jednocześnie zaś zapadła decyzja o przekazaniu Erena w inne ręce._

 


	15. Słabości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja nie zapomniałam, okej? Po prostu mam sesję :') jak mi się uda do lutego wyrobić z napisaniem kolejnych rozdziałów, to będzie cud :"")

Kolejna wyprawa. Kolejna porażka. Kolejne straty, odniesione rany, cierpienie. Kolejne przelane łzy, rozczarowanie ludzi, krzyki rozpaczy, kiedy matki nie znajdywały w idącym ponuro pochodzie swoich dzieci.

Żołnierze w kwaterach byli przygnębieni. Zostali opatrzeni, nakarmieni, jednak kto potrafił zaradzić cokolwiek na palące ich wewnątrz cierpienie? Może wszyscy wiedzieli, na co się piszą, jednak przeżycie kolejnej ekspedycji z tą świadomością, że gdzieś tam, na polu w obrębie Marii, leżą ciała ich przyjaciół, porzucone z rozkazu dowódców. Oni siedzieli bezpiecznie za murem, a tamci… leżą bez grobu. Tamto pole stało się ich bezimienną mogiłą.

Eren i Levi zostali odeskortowani do twierdzy w lesie. Za dwa dni mieli jechać do stolicy, a tam Jaeger miał poddać się pod kontrolę Żandarmerii. Wcześniej zostali opatrzeni – Eren przez jednego z Levia, a ten przez Hange.

Zaraz po wyprawie kobieta przygotowała apteczkę; wszystkie narzędzia wyciągnęła, wysterylizowała i rozłożyła na swoim krześle. Levi musiał się położyć na biurku, z ręcznikiem podłożonym pod nogę. Klął pod nosem.

— Rozwaliła ci udo — mamrotała Hange, oglądając nogę kapitana. — Trzeba będzie to porządnie wyczyścić. I chyba masz coś z kolanem. — Dotknęła jednego z miejsc i usłyszała syk Levia. — Muszę to nastawić.

Usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi gabinetu. Hange wstała z małego taboretu i podeszła do drzwi. Wyjrzała przez nie ostrożnie.

— Miche, Moblit — powiedziała z ulgą. — Wejdźcie, potrzebuję pomocy.

Levi prychnął, kiedy dwóch Zwiadowców weszło do gabinetu. Miche skrzywił się na widok rany Levia.

— Brzydko wygląda. Chyba pierwszy raz masz coś takiego, nie?

— Od czasu popękanych kilka lat temu żeber, tak.

— Jak to się stało? — spytał Moblit, odkażając ręce.

— Przez tę gówniarę. Siostrę Erena. Mówiłem, że ma nawet nie myśleć o zabiciu tytana kobiecego, a ona chuj, leci z mieczami. Tamta prawie ją złapała, ale ją odsunąłem i drapnęła mnie utwardzonym palcem. — Brzmiał wyjątkowo niemiło, nawet jak na siebie.

— Nie marudź — rzuciła Hange. — Czemu nie lubisz tej dziewczyny? Jest tak dobra, jak wielu weteranów.

— I irytująca. Eren przynajmniej nauczył się słuchać poleceń. Ją trzeba jakoś wyszkolić. Nie jestem chętny.

Miche roześmiał się i położył ręce na ramionach Levia. Kapitan zacisnął mocno pięści. Wiedział, co zaraz ma być. Moblit położył śmierdzące alkoholem ręce na udzie Levia, obok jego rany. Hange odetchnęła głęboko i ostrożnie złapała kolano przyjaciela.

— Nastawię szybko. Inaczej samo wskoczy na miejsce, ale coś uszkodzi.

— Dobra, rób to szybko. — Levi wypił duszkiem zawartość małej szklaneczki, którą dostał przedtem. Miche i Moblit wzmocnili uścisk. Wódka zapiekła go w gardle. Hange jednym, mocnym gestem nastawiła kość. — KURWA!

— Gotowe. — Hange klapnęła na krzesło i złapała za igłę i nić. — Teraz zszywamy. Moblit, przeczyść ranę.

Levi klął pod nosem, kiedy asystent Hange starannie dezynfekował jego ranę. Piekło jak diabli, ale musiał pozbyć się tych wszystkich zarazków. Potem Hange zaczęła zszywać starannie skórę.

Miche usiadł na wolnym kawałku biurka i bawił się butelką z alkoholem. Jego oczy przesuwały się po etykiecie.

— Gdzie Erwin? — spytała Hange, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia.

— W gabinecie. Pojutrze jedzie z wami do stolicy, tam ma być niby aresztowany. Wypełnia jakieś papierki.

— A ty nie masz swoich?

— Nie miałem dużo, skończyłem. Idę zajrzeć, co robi ten biedak w gabinecie. Nie przeszkadzam wam. — Miche wstał i udał się do drzwi. Moblit, po upewnieniu się, że Hange nie będzie go na razie potrzebować, ruszył za nim. Zostawili Levia i Hange samych.

Kilkanaście minut minęło w ciszy. Levi leżał, wpatrując się w okno, a przyjaciółka kończyła zszywać mu nogę. Potem Hange marszczyła brwi, wiążąc nitkę. Sięgnęła po bandaż, zerkając na kapitana.

— Wszystko dobrze? Jesteś strasznie cichy.

— Wiem.

Hange uśmiechnęła się smutno.

— Byłeś u ich… rodzin?

— Jeszcze nie. Gdzie moja kurtka? — spytał Levi. Kobieta podała mu ją, leżącą przedtem na oparciu fotela. Kapitan wyciągnął z kieszeni trzy naszywki.

— Gdzie czwarta?

— Oddałem komuś, kto potrzebował.

— Idziesz za chwilę?

— Muszę się szybko umyć.

— Dam ci na drogę leki przeciwbólowe, ale odczekaj chociaż godzinę, żeby nie wymieszały się od razu z alkoholem. Okej? — Hange poprawiła bandaż i podała kapitanowi jego spodnie.

— Dzięki. — Levi usiadł i założył odzież na siebie. Potem wciągnął buty. Kurtkę trzymał w ręce. Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszonki rysunek Erena.

Hange uśmiechnęła się smutno.

— Biedny chłopak. I biedny ty.

— Przetrwam.

— A on? Jest delikatniejszy od ciebie, Levi. Widać po nim wszystkie uczucia, które ty ukrywasz. Wszystkie. Ale wiesz, że ja wiele rzeczy dostrzegę, i to tylko dzięki naszej długiej znajomości.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią pytająco.

— Eren zaraz po przebudzeniu na wozie rozglądał się z paniką. Kiedy zobaczył cię niedaleko, uspokoił się.

— Jestem jego opiekunem, to zrozumiałe — rzucił szorstko Levi.

— Dziwne, że zaczął tak reagować od niedawna.

— Do czego pijesz, Czterooka? — zapytał zniecierpliwiony kapitan.

Hange odetchnęła głęboko. Musiała to powiedzieć temu niedomyślnemu czasem idiocie.

— Eren jest w wieku, kiedy serce szaleje. Zauroczenia, miłostki, brak rozumu. Im więcej czasu spędza z kimś, tym więcej dostrzega, jest zachwycony. Możesz mówić o sobie, co chcesz, ale jesteś cholernie przystojny, inteligentny, odważny… każdy czuje się przy tobie bezpieczniej.

— Że… kurwa. Że niby Eren miałby ślinić się do mnie? — Levi cieszył się, że nie miał niczego w ustach, bo zakrztusiłby się niechybnie. A może wyplułby. Na Hange.

— Niewychowany buc. Nie możesz nazwać tego zauroczeniem?

— Nie. To dzieciak. Przejdzie mu — burknął Levi, czując, że jego policzki nabrały koloru. Od alkoholu.

— A chciałbyś tego? — zapytała przebiegle Hange, przekrzywiając głowę w bok. Jej oczy uważnie obserwowały Levia.

— A po co mi takie coś?

— Moim zdaniem po cichu cieszysz się z takiej uwagi Erena, bo sam mu taką poświęcasz.

Levi powoli odłożył szklankę, którą przez cały czas trzymał, na biurko. Żeby nie rzucić w Hange.

— Sugerujesz, że również się zauroczyłem? — zapytał spokojnie. Hange mimowolnie się cofnęła i kiwnęła głową.

Po dwóch minutach Levi wyszedł z gabinetu, trzymając w ręce buteleczkę z lekami przeciwbólowymi. Hange w gabinecie przeklinała, zbierając odłamki szklanki, którą prawie oberwała.

***

Odwiedzenie czterech rodzin było dla kapitana ciężkim przeżyciem. Musiał samotnie zapukać, przywitać się, wejść i poinformować sucho o śmierci młodego żołnierza, który miał całe życie przed sobą. Musiał wytrzymać płacz młodej dziewczyny i starszej kobiety nad naszywką Elda. Musiał przetrwać rozpacz rodziny Gunthera. A najwięcej siły potrzebował, aby powiedzieć rodzinom Petry i Oluo o cichej miłości ich dzieci.

Jednak zostało mu jeszcze trochę do przetrwania.

 

— Oi, Eren  — powiedział sucho Levi, bawiąc się filiżanką. — Weź nie patrz w ziemię, jakbyś chciał się pod nią zapaść.

— Spóźniają się  — wymamrotał Eren, próbując odwrócić uwagę kapitana od siebie.

Czekali w dużej i pustej, nie licząc ich dwóch, jadalni. Erwin i reszta dowódców Zwiadowców mieli przybyć do zamku wieczorem. I ich nie było. Eren i Levi siedzieli w ciszy przy ich stole, na swoich miejscach, z filiżankami herbaty. Różnica między tym wieczorem i poprzednim była taka, że cztery inne filiżanki, używane przez członków oddziału do zadań specjalnych, były schowane w szafce. Ich właściciele mieli już ich nigdy nie użyć. Porcelana przypominała o stracie, jakiej doznali dziś Eren i Levi. Oraz cztery rodziny.

— Tak  — burknął kapitan. Nie podobała mu się smutna mina Erena. — Cholerny Erwin i jego ludzie. Ile można czekać, do diabła… W takim tempie prędzej zjawi się tu Żandarmeria niż oni.

Eren nie zareagował. Patrzył tępo przez siebie. W zielonych oczach nie było ognia.

— Jak znam życie, pewnie dostał zatwardzenia czy coś — dorzucił Levi. — Siedzi na klopie, ciśnie i nie może wycisnąć.

Eren zaśmiał się słabo. Co za ulga, kontaktował. Levi upił łyk herbaty i odłożył filiżankę na stół. Nawet jego ulubiony napój nie zdołał złagodzić napięcia, jakie ciągle odczuwał.

— Jest pan dziś bardzo rozgadany, kapitanie  — powiedział niepewnie Jaeger.

— Pieprzysz głupoty  — odparł obojętnie Levi. — Zawsze byłem rozgadany.

— Przepraszam. — Eren zgarbił się. Kapitan powstrzymał się od westchnięcia, widząc smutny wyraz jego twarzy.

— Mów, co cię trapi.

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego. Były matowe, pełne żalu, pozbawione życia.

— Wszystko. Nie wiem, jak pan może tak spokojnie tu siedzieć, razem ze mną, skoro ja… doprowadziłem do ich…

— Nie ty, Eren. Nie ma w tym twojej winy. Cały oddział wiedział, co ma robić. Byli gotowi na coś takiego.

— Ale zginęli przez moją decyzję. Gdybym wtedy wybrał dobrze…

— Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? Nie wiemy, jakie skutki będą mieć nasze decyzje. Musimy wybierać tak, jak każe nam intuicja. I serce. Nie ma dobrych czy złych decyzji. Wybrałeś zaufanie oddziałowi, co z pewnością ich ucieszyło. Pokazałeś, że uważasz ich za dobrych i godnych tego zaufania. To nie był twój los. To był tytan kobiecy. To ona ich zabiła.

Levi nie wspomniał, że dziesięć lat temu Erwin powiedział do niego prawie te same słowa. Eren westchnął i oparł brodę na dłoni. Wyglądało na to, że przemowa kapitana średnio na niego podziałała.

— Gdybym wtedy jednak się przemienił… żyliby. A pan byłby sprawny.

— Ja jestem sprawny. Na razie unieruchomiony, ale niedługo będę walczyć i trenować.

— Ale na razie pan nie może.

— Słuchaj, dzieciaku.  — Levi spojrzał na zgarbionego chłopaka. — Takie jest życie. Gdybym nie oberwał dziś, zdarzyłoby się to jutro. Gdyby tamta czwórka nie zginęła dziś, oddałaby życie innego dnia. Taka jest dola Zwiadowców, Eren. Żyj, póki możesz. — Upił łyka herbaty. Miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się na widok zaskoczonej miny Erena. Bachor chyba nigdy nie słyszał jego motywacyjnych gadek. I dobrze, bo zazwyczaj szły mu chujowo. — Co, rozgadałem się?

Eren zachichotał cicho. Levi nagle przypomniał sobie, że chłopak chichotał prawie tak samo, kiedy miał pięć lat i słuchał jego komentarzy.

— Tak, trochę  — przytaknął Jaeger z niepewnym uśmiechem. Ten uśmiech. Ten przeklęty, piękny uśmiech.

— A ich dalej nie ma. — I dobrze.

— Spóźniają się  — mruknął Eren. Tak, jak kilka minut wcześniej.

Levi poruszył się na krześle i z trudem powstrzymał się od grymasu bólu. Noga dokuczała mu coraz bardziej, chociaż Hange dobrze ją opatrzyła i dała mu coś na uśmierzenie bólu.

— Widzę. Idź i sprawdź, czy nie są na dziedzińcu  — polecił chłopakowi Levi. Musiał choć trochę pomasować bolącą kończynę, może coś pomoże. Może potem poluzuje bandaże i oczyści szwy. W pokoju.

— Tak jest. — Eren zerwał się z krzesła i wyszedł szybko z sali.

Levi z westchnieniem ulgi położył dłoń na udzie. Chciał oszczędzić widoku swojej skwaszonej twarzy chłopakowi. Już wystarczająco przeżywał śmierć Petry i reszty. Nie chciał, aby jeszcze zadręczał się tym, że Levi dobitnie czuł ból nogi.

Kapitan spojrzał ze złością na udo, gdzie pod miękkimi spodniami odznaczał się bandaż. Kurwa, jego ciało zaczęło robić mu niespodzianki. Może nie był niezniszczalny, jednak nigdy nie narzekał na siebie pod względem fizycznym. Pomijając wzrost. A teraz? Raz czy dwa dostał kataru na wiosnę. Teraz był ranny, choć ostatnich obrażeń doznał kilka lat temu. No i jedna część jego ciała, ukryta w bieliźnie, zaczynała czasem wariować.

Zajęty myślami nie zauważył od razu, że Eren wrócił do jadalni i widział grymas bólu, jaki widniał na jego twarzy.

Och, kurwa. Zielone oczy Jaegera napełniły się łzami.

— Jaeger…

— Przepraszam, heichou  — zaszlochał chłopak, padając na kolana przed Leviem. Niepewnie położył dygoczącą dłoń na kolanie kapitana. Nie sięgał wyżej w obawie, że naruszy opatrunek. — To wszystko moja wina.

— Eren…

— Ja… ja nigdy nie chciałem być przyczyną czyjegoś nieszczęścia, a tu ciągle… to się zdarza. — Pociągnął nosem i oparł czoło na swojej dłoni. Tej, która wciąż dotykała kolana Levia. Łzy kapały na czarny materiał spodni kapitana, mocząc go.

Mężczyzna westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i gówno wyszło. Dzieciak płakał. Przez niego.

Nie, nie przez niego. Przez to, co się działo. Tama w końcu przerwała i emocje, które Eren starał się powstrzymywać, zwłaszcza przy nim, uwolniły się.

— Eren, spójrz na mnie. — Levi podniósł brodę Jaegera do góry i spojrzał w pełne łez oczy. — To nie ty jesteś przyczyną nieszczęścia. Najgorszą rzeczą teraz jest to, że nie wiemy prawie nic o naszych wrogach. Za mało wiemy o twojej mocy. Nie mamy pojęcia, co przyniesie jutro. Ale wiemy jedno. Żyjemy. I to jest najważniejsze. Otrzymałeś dar, wydłużony dzięki poświęceniu tamtej czwórki. Nie zmarnuj go. Żyj bez oglądania się za siebie i bez żalu. — Kobaltowe oczy Levia straciły swój zwyczajowy, chłodny wyraz. Były smutne. Wydawało się, że kapitan nie mówi do swojego podopiecznego, ale do siebie. Mężczyzna otarł łzy z twarzy Erena grzbietem własnej dłoni. — Nie rozpamiętuj  — szepnął.

Eren skinął powoli głową i zamknął oczy. Delikatnie oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową Levia. Ten nie protestował, wręcz przeciwnie. Pozwolił chłopakowi na to; sam objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej. Pogładził lśniące, brązowe włosy. Z bliska zobaczył, że Jaeger miał kilka jaśniejszych od słońca pasemek. Kapitan pamiętał, że chłopak jeszcze w Shiganshinie też takie miał, kiedy biegał całe dni po mieście i okolicznych polach, wystawiając się na światło dnia.

Eren pociągnął nosem, już bez wahania wtulając się w Levia. Gdyby ktoś wszedł wtedy do jadalni, zobaczyłby siedzącego na krześle kapitana, który obejmował czule klęczącego między jego nogami żołnierza. Chłopak opierał się o Levia, uważając na jego kontuzjowaną nogę. Czuł twarde mięśnie klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Otaczał go delikatny zapach prania, mydła, herbaty i tej specyficznej woni, jaką miał każdy człowiek. Tej unikalnej. Zapach kapitana był jedyny w swoim rodzaju i Eren oddałby wszystko, aby czuć go codziennie, a nie jedynie w takich pojedynczych, tak cennych dla niego momentach.

— Nie płacz już, dzieciaku. — Levi wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni ciemnoszarą chusteczkę i wytarł twarz Jaegera z nowych łez. — Już. Bekso, nie masz już pięciu lat.

Niestety, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Eren uśmiechnął się blado i ponownie wtulił się w kapitana.

— Tylko dziś, szczylu — ostrzegł go Levi.

— Tylko dziś — powtórzył cicho Eren i objął go mocniej.

Czerpał z tej chwili, ile tylko mógł.


	16. Tytan Kobiecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przetrwałam sesję! Zdałam wszystko w pierwszym terminie (jeszcze na jedną ocenę czekam i się stresuję tylko tym xd), już wczoraj pisałam do tego opka kolejne akapity, witam z powrotem chyba :D

Levi niepokoił się tym, co ma się stać. Wciąż rozpamiętywał wydarzenia z wieczoru, kiedy razem z Erwinem i młodymi Zwiadowcami układali plan schwytania osoby, która skrywała w sobie moc kobiety-tytana.

Od zawsze miał bardzo dobrą pamięć; nigdy go nie zawodziła. Doskonale pamiętał emocje na twarzy Erena i jego przyjaciół, kiedy dowiedzieli się, kto najprawdopodobniej był tytanem.

Annie Leonhart. Nie wiedział, kim ona była. Nie znał jej. Podano mu tyle informacji, ile tylko było – Annie była czwarta na dziesięciu najlepszych kadetów (tuż przed Erenem), była również świetnie wyszkolona w walce wręcz. Jej wyborem po ukończeniu szkolenia była Żandarmeria.

Levi o formie tytana wiedział tyle, ile sam zaobserwował. Była piekielnie szybka, nieprzewidywalna i gotowa do wszelkich poświęceń. Umięśniona, zwinna, inteligentna i odcinająca się od zbędnych emocji. Silna. Pomijając moment, kiedy przegrała pojedynek z nim. Ciągle pamiętał łzy ściekające po zapadniętych, czerwonych policzkach.

Miał nadzieję, że ta suka nie odwali jakiegoś numeru w Stohess. Nie było możliwe, żeby brał udział w jakiejkolwiek walce i chciał tego oszczędzić reszcie. Miał nadzieję, że podstęp się uda, choć nie był do niego optymistycznie nastawiony. Nie podobało mu się wystawianie Erena na przynętę, kiedy nie mógł go chronić. Nie był zadowolony z tego, że on był tu, a Eren z dwójką przyjaciół spotkał się z osobą, która prawdopodobnie potrafiła zmieniać się w tytana, i to cholernie niebezpiecznego.

Jedyne, co mógł robić, to pełnić funkcję dyplomatyczną. A ponieważ z Leviem nie dało się zbyt łatwo dogadać, można było uznać go za ozdobę, która w odpowiednich momentach zabierała głos. Stał obok Erwina w czarnych spodniach, cienkiej koszuli i fraku. I fularze, jak zwykle. Generał rozmawiał z Nilem na pozór niewinnie o transportowaniu Erena (Jeana w peruce), jednak widział, że plecy, zakryte kurtką ze Skrzydłami Wolności, były napięte. Erwin czekał, aż coś się stanie.

I stało się.

Całe Stohess musiało usłyszeć głośny huk i zobaczyć jaskrawą łunę w jednym z miejsc. Przy wejściu do tunelu. Niech to wszystko szlag, przemieniła się. Ale w takim razie Eren zaraz powinien sam przybrać formę tytana, prawda?

— Nile, każ ludziom zająć pozycje — powiedział Erwin, patrząc w kierunku, z którego dobiegł hałas. — W mieście pojawił się tytan.

— Co ty chrzanisz!? — Dowódca Żandarmów osłupiał. — Przecież jesteśmy za Siną! Ty…

Mężczyzna zamarł, uświadomiwszy sobie coś. Erwin był wręcz nienaturalnie spokojny. Levi patrzył na miasto z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Obaj, mimo stoickich wyrazów twarzy, nie byli zrelaksowani. Dok słyszał w głowie alarm.

— Co ty… co ty kombinujesz? — wychrypiał Nile, przełykając ślinę. Pierwszy raz od dawna się bał. Tytan w mieście? JEGO mieście?

Kolejny huk. Levi niezauważalnie odetchnął z ulgą. Eren się przemienił. Teraz wszystko było w jego tytanich łapach. Oby nic mu się nie stało.

— DOBRA, KURWA. — Z powozu, w którym transportowano „więźnia”, wyskoczył Kirschtein, ignorując krzyczącego Żandarma, który pilnował wejścia. — Pierdolę te przebieranki! Dowódco! — Podbiegł do Erwina, zrzucając perukę z głowy. — Ja tam pójdę!

Erwin skinął głową i kazał iść do Oddziału Czwartego po sprzęt. Kiedy Jean popędził w stronę chaosu, generał ponownie odwrócił się do Nile’a.

— Nile, nie będę się powtarzać — burknął. — Zabierz ludzi. Trzeba ewakuować cywilów i złapać tytana.

— Dowódco! — usłyszał krzyk. Jeden z Żandarmów wylądował tuż przed Nilem, spocony i przerażony. Zasalutował prędko. — W mieście jest kobieta-tytan! I jakiś inny! Goni ją! Niszczą miasto!

— Dowódco! — Tym razem pojawił się Zwiadowca. — Mam pana sprzęt!

Erwin podziękował i szybko zakładał na siebie wszystko.

— ERWIN! — ryknął Dok, kiedy Smith olał jego krzyki i wydawał polecenia żołnierzom. — To zdrada króla!

Jak na rozkaz, Żandarmi towarzyszący swojemu dowódcy unieśli broń i wycelowali ją w Erwina. Levi westchnął ciężko.

— Nile, czy twój mózg jest bardziej przerzedzony niż ta imitacja dziewiczego wąsa? — zapytał szorstko. — Jakbyś nie zauważył, dwójka tytanów rozpierdala ci miasto. Zamiast celować w Erwina, lepiej zajmij się swoim żołnierzem, który zdradził.

Jak na potwierdzenie jego słów, z oddali dobiegły ich wściekłe ryki.

— C-co?

— Annie Leonhart. Tytan kobiecy. Właśnie rozwala miasto z Jaegerem. Będziesz tak stać czy pójdziesz ratować ludzi?

Nile był w rozterce? Tytani czy Erwin?

Wyglądało na to, że wybór był dla niego dość łatwy.

— Erwin — wycedził powoli. — Zdejmuj sprzęt. Podajcie mi kajdanki.

— Ja pierdolę — wymamrotał Levi. — Żandarmeria to skupisko niedojebów.

Skinął na jednego z żołnierzy i kazał mu szybko dać sobie pasy do sprzętu. Ściągnięcie fraku z ramion i założenie ich zajęło mu mniej niż minutę. Kolejny rekord. Zacisnął zęby, kiedy poczuł pasy uciskające jego starannie zabandażowaną ranę. Bolało, ale musiał wytrzymać.

Erwin ściągnął z siebie sprzęt i bez namysłu podał go Leviowi. Ten podziękował skinięciem i umieścił go we właściwych miejscach. Jeden ze Zwiadowców podał mu zieloną pelerynę. Levi prędko zarzucił ją na ramiona.

— Ostrza są, gaz także — poinformował go żołnierz. Kapitan skinął głową i powędrował wzrokiem do Erwina, odprowadzanego przez Żandarmerię.

Generał z pewnością czuł jego spojrzenie na plecach, jednak nie odwrócił się. Kroczył dumnie obok Nile’a Doka. Jego postawa mówiła jedno.

„Ufam ci. Wiesz, co robić”.

***

Już dawno nie pędził z taką prędkością. Budynki  — całe i te zniszczone przez walczących tytanów  — rozmywały mu się w oczach, kiedy mijał je na pełnej (kurwie) prędkości. Ostatni raz czuł potrzebę takiego pośpiechu wiele lat temu. Może to była jedna dekada, ale w życiu Zwiadowcy to było bardzo dużo. Jednak wtedy, te dziesięć lat temu, nie zdążył. I nawet nie zdążył przejść na manewr. Pojawił się za późno i nie udało mu się ocalić dwóch najważniejszych osób w jego życiu.

Wspomnienia zaczęły wracać. Levi był w Stohess, ale jednocześnie znów był za murami. Na polu ociekającym wodą i krwią. Pełnym tytanów i ciał żołnierzy. Jasne włosy brata moczyły się w kałuży. Zielone oczy siostry patrzyły na niego z martwym żalem.

Zielone. Jak oczy Erena… nie.

Odgonił od siebie wizje Jaegera leżącego na bruku, w kałuży krwi. Tym razem nie zawiedzie.

Przyspieszył. W głowie miał tylko jedno  — dotrzeć tam, skąd dobiegały ryki. Ocalić swojego chłopca.

… jego chłopca?

Jego.

Ostatkiem sił trzymał nerwy na wodzy i zachowywał nieruchomą twarz. Z zewnątrz był zimny, w środku wręcz się w nim gotowało.

Z daleka widział niepokojące wyrwy w murze. A potem dobiegł go najgłośniejszy ryk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Ryk bólu. Czystego, nieujarzmionego bólu.

Levi zatrzymał się na dachu jednego z budynków stojących niedaleko murów.

—Jaka jest sytuacja? — spytał jednego ze Zwiadowców.

— Tytan Kobiecy prawie uciekł! — Młody chłopak pokazał palcem na… kurwa.

Levi rzucił się do przodu, w stronę dwóch walczących tytanów. Widział Erena w swojej nieludzkiej formie, siedzącego na przeciwniczce. Oboje byli otoczeni dziwną poświatą. Żołnierze nie wiedzieli, co na to zdziałać.

—ŁĄCZĄ SIĘ! — usłyszał krzyk Hange stojącej niedaleko niego. Pułkownik pierwszy raz wyglądała, jakby nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Spojrzała na Levia błagalnie. Jej mina wystarczyła.

W locie wyciągnął ostrza i przymierzył się na kark Erena. Stal, z której zrobiono miecze, zalśniła w promieniach słońca, kiedy kapitan naciął mięśnie, uwalniając ukrytego pod nimi Jaegera. Stopy Levia, obute w eleganckie, czarne półbuty, wylądowały na tytanie.

Chłopak żył. Czerwone pręgi na jego policzkach nie były zbyt ciemne i zaczęły delikatnie parować. Goiły się. Levi odetchnął z ulgą.

— Nie zjada się cennych świadków, idioto  — warknął.

Ale czy naprawdę wciąż myślał o tym chłopaku jak o idiocie?

Kapitan jeszcze raz machnął ostrzami, odcinając Erena od ciała tytana. Para, jaka zaczęła wydobywać się z rozpadającego się truchła, zablokowała ich pole widzenia. Levi schował miecze do pochw, nie zważając na to, że wciąż były brudne i złapał Jaegera w pasie, odwracając go do siebie. Nastolatek miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał płytko. Z jednej dziurki w nosie ciekła cieniutka strużka krwi.

Słyszał, że na dole Hange wydaje polecenia, głośno krzycząc. Była zdenerwowana. Jak prawie nigdy.

— Eren. — Levi otarł jego nos skrawkiem peleryny i ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego policzku. Eren drgnął pod wpływem jego dotyku i powoli podniósł powieki.

—Kapitanie… Levi  — wyszeptał z wysiłkiem. — Levi…

Levi w tamtym momencie miał gdzieś wszystko — to, że na dole czekali Zwiadowcy, że Tytan Kobiecy wciąż tam był i mógł uciec, że ciało tytana Erena, na którym stali, mogło się rozwalić w każdej chwili. Bo liczyło się to, że te szmaragdowo-złote oczy zalśniły na jego widok. I to sprawiło, że Levi bez wahania nachylił się do chłopaka, przykładając usta do jego ust i po raz pierwszy poznając ich smak. Oprócz metalicznego smaku krwi czuł delikatną słodycz. Jego puls szalał. Poruszył wargami i poczuł, że Eren niepewnie odwzajemnia ten gest. Do cholery, nawet położył ręce na jego karku.

Levi jednym ramieniem przytrzymał go w pasie, a palce wolnej dłoni wplótł w gęste, brązowe włosy. Były takie miękkie. Jak niewprawne wargi Erena. I jego skóra. Czuł palce chłopaka, które kurczowo zacisnęły się na jego pelerynie. Jaeger drżał, kapitan czuł to wyraźnie, ponieważ przylegał do niego całym ciałem.

Czy to przez niego? Czy chłopak czuł obrzydzenie?

Ciało tytana pod nimi zadrżało i Levi niechętnie oderwał się od Erena.

— Trzymaj się mocno, dzieciaku  — powiedział cicho. Kiedy chłopak kiwnął głową, kapitan zwinnie, ale i powoli, opuścił się w dół na sprzęcie. Powoli, ponieważ chciał jak najdłużej nacieszyć się tym, że może bezkarnie tulić do siebie Erena. Jaeger oparł czoło na jego ramieniu, oddychając płytko.

Cholera, wytrzymał dziesięć lat bez obejmowania  — sporadycznie obłapiała go Hange, ale jej pozwalał  — a teraz? Zrobiła się z niego ciota.

Kiedy wylądował na twardym gruncie, prędko złapał nagle omdlałego Erena i ujął go w ramiona jak pannę młodą. Był taki lekki, pomimo swoich mięśni i wzrostu. Levi widział, że jego pierś się porusza, ale sam chłopak, wyczerpany po walce, wyglądał jak trup.

— EREN!

Och, kurwa.

Smukła dziewczyna pędziła w ich kierunku. Mikasa Ackermann, przyszywana siostra Erena. I rzep na dupie. Za nią biegł jasnowłosy chłopak. Armin Arlelt.

— Co z nim? — Mikasa zatrzymała się tuż przy nich. Jej ciemne oczy mierzyły go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Nie znosiła go od tamtego dnia w sądzie, kiedy bez miłosierdzia skopał Erena przed sądem wojskowym. I vice versa. Mogła być wspaniałą wojowniczką, ale była też rozemocjonowaną przylepą z jednym słowem w słowniku. Konkretnie imieniem swojego brata. Do tego przez nią nie mógł walczyć.

— Żyje. — Rozejrzał się i widział, jak Zwiadowcy otaczają kołem jakiś obiekt. — Zajmijcie się nim na razie.

Z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy położył Erena na ziemi i poczekał, aż Mikasa podeprze chłopaka. Kiedy Armin owinął go własną peleryną, Levi odszedł. Czuł słabe ukłucie w sercu. Czy to była zazdrość? Że oni mogli otwarcie okazywać troskę Jaegerowi, a on nie?

— Hange. — Stanął obok kobiety.

— Levi. — Hange spojrzała na niego zagadkowo.

— Co?

— Nic. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Boli noga?

— Jak tak o tym wspomniałaś, to owszem, trochę boli  — przyznał.

— A usta? Masz jakieś opuchnięte. I włosy też w lekkim nieładzie  — powiedziała cicho, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

Levi zesztywniał, automatycznie sięgając dłonią do swoich włosów i wygładzając kosmyki z tyłu, które zostały nieco zmierzwione przez Erena.

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał chłodno. Hange przewróciła oczami.

— Rany, spokojnie. Mam wam załatwić wspólny pokój w skrzydle szpitalnym, żebyście pogadali?

— Zoe…

— Wiesz, że nikomu nie powiem  — powiedziała spokojnie Hange. — Możesz mi zaufać. Nikt nie dowie się tego ode mnie. Jesteście bezpieczni.

Levi niezwykle rzadko widział aż tak poważną Hange Zoe. Pierwszy raz był wtedy, kiedy po tamtej feralnej wyprawie za mury pomogła mu zmyć z siebie krew i zaproponowała przyjaźń. Drugi, po dłuższym czasie, kiedy to on wyszorował ją do czysta po tym, jak straciła swój oddział i odpowiedział twierdząco na jej propozycję. Trzeci, kiedy znowu zginęli prawie wszyscy ludzie pod jej komendą. Poza Leviem, który był wtedy członkiem jej oddziału. A czwarty raz po kilku latach jego służby, kiedy walczyła werbalnie z innymi dowódcami w Korpusie Zwiadowczym, popierając Erwina, który chciał nadać rangę kapitana jemu, bandycie z Podziemia.

I teraz jej oczy znów były pełne powagi. I prośby. Błagały niemo: „Zaufaj mi, jak to robiłeś przez ostatnie dziesięć lat”. I Levi zrobił to. Jak zawsze.

— Ale…  — zaczęła Hange, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Ale?

— Wieczorem opowiesz mi o wszystkim. W moim gabinecie.

— Nic ci nie powiem, świrusko.

— Mam whisky.

Levi zamknął oczy.

— Zastanowię się.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Erena, ocucanego przez Mikasę i Armina.

Czy ta idiotka całowała jego chłopca w czoło?

— Levi, spokojnie  — szepnęła konspiracyjnie Hange. — Napinasz się, jakbyś powstrzymywał się od mordu.

Miał ochotę przywalić tej cholernej okularnicy  — tak dla zasady  — a potem złapać kość z parującego ciała tytana Erena i zmiażdżyć nią Mikasę. Ale musiał się powstrzymać.

— Żołnierze! — krzyknęła Hange. — Zróbcie siatkę z drutu! Zaniesiemy kryształ do podziemi!

— Zrozumiano!

Levi za sobą usłyszał przekleństwo. Nile zjawił się tu ze swoją obstawą i Erwinem. Dowódca Żandarmów był przerażony ogromem zniszczeń i tym, co działo się przed nim. Rozglądał się z wyraźną zgrozą w oczach, jednak szybko się opanował i zaczął wydawać rozkazy, aby szybko opanować sytuację. Erwin stanął obok Levia.

— „Misja zakończona powodzeniem” to chyba nieodpowiednie słowa.


	17. Wynurzenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie zapomniałam :D Jeszcze cztery rozdziały i zrównamy ao3 z wattpadem, a wtedy będzie inny czas oczekiwania. Jakaś opinia? Ktoś coś?

9.04.18r.

Levi nie lubił lekarzy, nawet tych najlepszych. Był na nich cięty od dnia, kiedy przyjęto go do Korpusu. On, Farlan i Isabel musieli przejść porządny bilans. Sprawdzono ich bardzo dokładnie pod każdym kątem — sprawności układów w ciele, przebytych chorób, dawnych urazów. Obejrzano ich ciała z każdej strony, co nie spodobało się chłopakowi. Ale musiał siedzieć cicho.

Do dziś nie cierpiał wizyt w gabinetach, dlatego z każdą poważniejszą raną i urazem szedł prosto do jedynej osoby, która była godna jego zaufania i kompetentna. Do Hange. Opatrywała wszystkie jego rany, zajmowała się jego nogą po walce w lesie. I dziś też musiała to zrobić.

Pułkownik właśnie kończyła wypełniać raporty ze Stohess, kiedy Levi bezceremonialnie wszedł do jej gabinetu. Pod kurtką od munduru trzymał apteczkę i zaraz po wejściu pokazał ją kobiecie. Hange podniosła na niego wzrok.

— Wiesz, że mam tu wszystkie środki dla ciebie — rzuciła rozbawiona.

— Nie masz, ostatnio zabrałaś je za mur i zgubiłaś — odparł Levi. Hange otworzyła szufladę w biurku i parsknęła zaskoczona.

— Faktycznie. Ale… — wstała z krzesła i podeszła do szafy w kącie gabinetu — mam coś do odkażania ran.

Triumfalnym gestem wydobyła z wnętrza butelkę whisky. Levi kiwnął z uznaniem głową, a Hange szybkim krokiem wróciła do biurka i postawiła na blacie alkohol. Obok wylądowała apteczka.

— Pokaż tę nogę — zarządziła.

Levi zabrał się za ściąganie butów oraz spodni, zostając po chwili w samej bieliźnie i górze od munduru. Nie krępował się przy niej. Dawno temu pomogła mu umyć się po pierwszej wyprawie. Innego dnia to on zaprowadził ją do łazienki i zmywał z niej krew. Kiedyś nawet korzystali wspólnie z jednej wanny (choć najpierw kazał jej wypłukać się wodą na zewnątrz). Tamta kąpiel skończyła się siniakami na żebrach kobiety i obolałymi nogami Levia.

A mogła po prostu podać mu mydło, zamiast śmiać się z jego wzrostu i nóg krótszych od jej kończyn.

— Nie wygląda źle — mruknęła Hange, ściągając stary bandaż. — Dwa szwy puściły, ale rana ogólnie dobrze się goi. Tamta maść przyspieszyła zrost skóry.

Zanim zabrała się za szycie, sięgnęła po butelkę z whisky. Nalała do dwóch szklanek i jedną podała Leviowi, który usiadł na biurku, przodem do okna. Odrobina alkoholu wylądowała na gaziku, który został przyłożony do rany kapitana. Ten nawet nie syknął. Jedynie upił większy łyk whisky.

— Założę ci dwa nowe szwy, posmaruję maścią i obandażuję, będzie ładnie. Okej?

— No. — Szklanka Levia była już pusta i mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę po butelkę. Nie zatrzymało go nawet groźne spojrzenie Hange.

— Zwolnij z piciem, bestio. — Lekko ukłuła go w kolano igłą.

— Nie tu masz szyć. — Levi pociągnął ją za kosmyk włosów opadający na twarz.

— Dobra, dobra.

Hange w ciszy zaczęła szyć, a Levi wpatrywał się w okno, rozmyślając i pijąc whisky.

Co teraz robił Eren, kiedy on był tu? Być może dzieciak już odzyskał przytomność. Może się mył lub jadł. Może wypoczywał. Levi miał nadzieję, że było mu lepiej. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy myślał o tym, że będą dziś spać w jednym pokoju, czuł dziwny uścisk.

Kurwa, miał się skupić na krysztale i pilnowaniu ludzkości, a zamiast tego poświęca całą uwagę szczeniakowi. Pewnie niepotrzebnie.

— Gotowe — oznajmiła Hange, obcinając ostatni kawałek nitki. Sięgnęła potem po ziołową maść i posmarowała zszytą ranę, a następnie owinęła nogę bandażem. — Czy mi się wydaje, czy masz twardsze uda? Ostatnio zauważyłam, ale nie spytałam.

— Możliwe — mruknął Levi.

— Więcej treningów?

— Tak, z bachorem.

— Erenem.

— Nie, Erwinem — prychnął kapitan. Hange wzniosła oczy do góry.

— To tuż wiem, czemu tyłek też masz bardziej wyrobiony. — Ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku złapała za jego pośladek. Levi w odpowiedzi złapał leżącą na biurku teczkę i zdzielił kobietę przez łeb.

— Zboczeniec — burknął.

— Odezwał się ten, który stoi przede mną w gaciach.

— Prosiłaś o to na kolanach, Zoe.

— Ja nigdy nie proszę.

— Widzisz? — wytknął jej Levi. — Wszystko dzieje się wbrew mej woli. Jestem przez ciebie wykorzystywany.

— Zawsze mogłeś odmówić, ofiaro.

— Stępiłaś moje zmysły alkoholem, jebana okularnico.

— To ty masz problem z alkoholem, nie ja, skrzacie.

— Powiedziała osoba, która ma całą kolekcję whisky i wódy w szafce.

— Wszystko dla ciebie. Patrz, jak się po nich rozgadujesz — parsknęła Hange. Usiadła w swoim fotelu i wzięła szklankę w dłoń.

Levi ubrał spodnie i buty, po czym z powrotem usiadł na biurku, zakładając kontuzjowaną nogę na drugą.

— Naciągniesz ranę, durniu — upomniała go Hange.

— Nic mi nie będzie.

— Jak tam uważasz. A teraz przechodzimy do właściwego tematu naszego spotkania.

Levi dopił resztkę whisky ze szklanki i postawił ją obok siebie.

— Rana ma się dobrze.

— Nie uciekaj przed tą rozmową, albo następnym razem posmaruję ci tę ranę gównem.

— Fuj. Tch. Co chcesz wiedzieć? Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, Hange.

Kobieta pokręciła głową, widząc dziwny wyraz oczu Levia. Doskonale wiedziała, co to takiego. Nawet jeśli on sam nie miał pojęcia. Owszem, Levi był cholernie inteligentny. Ale o niektórych rzeczach nie miał pojęcia. Miłość była dla niego pojęciem względnym. Hange wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie wierzy w jej siłę. Uważał to za uczucie, które w końcu przechodzi i jest szkodliwe. Kobieta pamiętała ból Levia po stracie Farlana i Isabel. Jego martwe, kobaltowe oczy były dowodem na to, że miłość rozszarpała jego cenne, głęboko ukryte serce. Jego pozostałości schował jeszcze głębiej. Jeden kawałeczek oddał jej, najbliższej mu osobie.

Hange pamiętała, że Levi po wyjściu z Podziemia miał szare oczy. Dopiero miesiące spędzone na świeżym powietrzu, wystawione na naturalne światło, zmieniły ich kolor na żywszy kobalt. Wciąż były chłodne i często powodowały u ludzi dreszcze, ale wyglądały zdrowiej. Po śmierci Farlana i Isabel kobalt ostygł, wymieszał się z szarym. Levi do końca nie pogodził się z odejściem rodzeństwa i do dziś za nimi tęsknił. Jednak Hange widziała, że jego oczy znów stawały się żywsze. Lśniły coraz częściej. I co dziwne, zaczęło się to dziać od czasu, kiedy Eren został przypisany do jego oddziału.

— Lubisz go.

Levi wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jest tak irytujący.

— W twoich ustach to komplement.

— Nie ma co się cieszyć, nie słyszy tego.

— Mogę mu powtórzyć.

— Ani mi się waż. — Levi pobladł. A to był dla Hange wystarczający dowód. Wstała z uśmiechem.

— Levi, Levi…

— Nie powtarzaj mojego imienia jak nakręcona, wariatko — fuknął mężczyzna. Hange jedynie usiadła obok niego na biurku i oparła głowę o jego ramię. — Nie napalaj się.

— Nie rozumiesz, co to jest, co?

— Niby co to ma być?

— Levi. — Hange ujęła jego dłoń w swoje i uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. — Pamiętasz, co ci kiedyś mówiłam o tym, co stało się dziesięć lat temu? To zostawiło w tobie ślad. Wiem, że mało śpisz, bo pół nocy rozmyślasz o tym, co by było, gdybyś podjął wtedy inną decyzję. Boisz się, że znowu kogoś stracisz.

Levi milczał, patrząc pozornie obojętnie w okno.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale wiem, że po części jesteś gotowy na moją… śmierć. Ale potajemnie marzysz o tym, że umrzesz pierwszy, aby tego nie czuć — kontynuowała ostrożnie Hange. Levi nawet nie drgnął. — Schowałeś swoje biedne serduszko, a teraz… cóż, jesteś zagubiony, bo ono zaczyna znikać.

— Co ty pieprzysz?

— Jesteś zagubiony, bo twoje serce, które ukrywasz, jest zabierane przez osobę, którą znasz od dawna. Będę szczera, Levi. To nie jest jeszcze miłość. Ale ty… i Eren…

— Idę stąd. — Kapitan zeskoczył z biurka. Hange westchnęła, ale nie zatrzymywała go. Wiedziała, że musiał to wszystko ułożyć.

Trzask drzwi sprawił, że podskoczyła. Za nimi słyszała, jak Levi idzie korytarzem, głośno tupiąc. Uśmiechnęła się.

— W sumie Najsilniejszy Żołnierz Ludzkości i Ostatnia Nadzieja Ludzkości brzmią razem dobrze — mruknęła.

28.03

Eren został umieszczony w pokoju w lochach pod opieką Levią. Żandarmeria wciąż była wstrząśnięta tym, jak wielki ogrom zniszczeń spowodowało pojawienie się dwóch ludzi-tytanów w Stohess. A w tym jednego chowającego się między nimi pod postacią małej, niepozornej blondynki. Nile Dok zażądał jedynie tego, aby ktoś kompetentny miał oko na Jaegera. Wybór był oczywisty.

I tak oto Levi wylądował z nim w pokoju. Korzystał z nocy wolności, kiedy nie musiał przejmować się wszystkim, a mógł pomyśleć o sobie. Mógł wypocząć, dać nodze choć trochę się zregenerować…

Gówno prawda. Już przygotował sobie raporty do uzupełnienia. A jak je skończy, będzie obserwować śpiącego Erena, bo nie będzie w stanie normalnie spać.

Były dwa łóżka. Eren spał na jednym, ubrany w ubrania z miękkiego materiału. Był umyty, nakarmiony i wyglądał lepiej niż kilka godzin wcześniej. Z gładkich policzków już prawie zniknęły pręgi. Rzęsy rzucały cień na miękką skórę. Klatka piersiowa poruszała się jednostajnym rytmem.

Sprawdzanie sterty raportów przy świetle świecy normalnie zajmowało Leviowi dwie godziny. Tym razem zajęło mu trzy. I wcale nie miało związku z tym, że kapitan rzucał uważne spojrzenia na wiercącego się na posłaniu chłopaka. Świeca zmniejszała swój rozmiar, ukazując ubywający czas, a cienie w pokoju się pogłębiały. Ale w końcu papiery były ogarnięte i Levi mógł odetchnąć. Cicho odłożył pióro i wstał powoli. Noga mu ścierpła i musiał przytrzymać się biurka, aby nie upaść. Przydałaby się whisky, którą miała Hange.

Kapitan powoli podszedł do łóżka, na którym spał Eren. Patrzył na niego, na gładką fakturę skóry, czekoladowe kosmyki rozsypane na białej poduszce. Na rozchylone usta, poruszające się. Jaeger mówił przez sen. Levi zauważył to kilka razy, kiedy wchodził do lochów w środku nocy, aby skontrolować chłopaka.

Przekrzywił głowę. Cholera, czy słowa, które usłyszał od Hange, były prawdą? Czy jego serce, zamknięte na wszystko, znikało, zabierane nieświadomie przez tego bachora? Przecież on był pyskaty, uparty, nieraz durny, nie potrafił w pełni kontrolować takiej ważnej umiejętności, jaką była przemiana w tytana. Totalne przeciwieństwo jego, kapitana, zniszczonego, zmęczonego życiem mężczyzny. Czy było możliwe, że mógł coś… czuć do niego?

Kiedy Eren znowu zaczął się wiercić, Levi delikatnie dotknął jego czoła. Było chłodne. Szczyl nie miał gorączki. Pod wpływem dotyku znieruchomiał, uspokoił się. Jego mamrotanie stało się wyraźniejsze.

— Levi…  — wyszeptał. — Kapitanie…

Levi w pośpiechu odsunął rękę. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby się obudził i go zobaczył. Przeszedł do swojego posłania i położył się na materacu. Dawno nie spał na tak wygodnym łóżku. Przyniesione specjalnie dla niego. Mógł się założyć, że Hange i Erwin byli za to odpowiedzialni. Przykrył się kocem i spojrzał w bok. Eren uśmiechał się przez sen. Ten uśmiech trafiał w jego serce. Cholera.

Podłożył sobie rękę pod głowę i westchnął cicho. Już czuł, że ta noc będzie bezsenna. Uśnie na godzinę, budzony szmerami, jakie sam powodował wierceniem w łóżku, a potem będzie leżeć, patrząc obojętnie w sufit, zajęty myślami.

Zamknął oczy i otworzył delikatnie usta, biorąc powolne wdechy. Chyba stawał się zbyt wyczulony, bo wystarczyło jedno pociągnięcie nosem, by czuć zapach Erena. Jego skóry, włosów umytych szamponem, czystego ubrania i ziołowego kremu, jakim posmarowała go Hange. Kiedy Levi oddychał przez usta, nie czuł tego tak znacząco.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się usnąć. Po dwóch godzinach. Przespał twardo całe półtorej godziny, pierwszy raz od dawna. I nie obudził go żaden hałas. Zrobił to ciężar obok niego.

Levi otworzył oczy, wyrwany ze snu, kiedy ktoś położył się obok niego. Spojrzał w bok i uniósł brwi, widząc obok siebie Erena. Chłopak miał zaczerwienione oczy, rozczochrane włosy i delikatnie drżał.

— Co ty robisz, dzieciaku? — spytał go Levi.

— Miałem zły sen, kapitanie — szepnął Eren. Miał chrypkę. Levi westchnął.

— Jaki?

— … Nieważne.

— Eren. — Levi doskonale widział, że chłopak wciąż się bał.

— Śniła mi się… Annie. Stała na schodach i śmiała się ze mnie, Armina i Mikasy. Pękała ze śmiechu, wręcz zwijała się. Po tunelach rozchodziło się echo. Brzmiało tak… szyderczo. — Eren zadygotał. — Jakby wszystko śmiało się z nas. Nie wierzyło, że coś zdziałamy. A potem zmieniła się w tytana i zniszczyła tunel. Zabiła… zabiła Mikasę… i Armina… i zostawiła mnie żywego. Nie mogłem się przemienić… a ona zabijała wszystkich na moich oczach… złapała pana i…

Levi bez wahania objął go ramieniem i pozwolił na to, aby dzieciak wtulił się w jego bark. Czuł jego łzy, moczące mu bluzkę i obojczyk. Nie odzywał się, pozwalając Erenowi na wyrzucenie z siebie emocji. Kiedy dzieciak po kilku minutach przestał płakać, Levi ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i pogładził go po włosach. Tych miękkich, rozczochranych kosmykach.

Kurwa, wspomnienia wracały.

— Śpij — polecił mu cicho kapitan. — Masz usnąć i śnić jeszcze raz. Tym razem o czymś, co daje ci siły, a nie zabiera je w całości. Masz być wyspany, silny i ciągle pyskaty. Chciałem w oddziale człowieka tytana, a nie człowieka mazgaja.

Eren zaśmiał się niepewnie, słysząc te słowa. Podniósł się nieco i położył na poduszce obok kapitana.

— Mogę? — spytał.

— Kładziesz się obok i dopiero wtedy pytasz o pozwolenie? — wytknął mu Levi.

— M-może?

Mieli być tak blisko tylko raz. Kurwa.

— Możesz. Ale potem masz szybko wrócić do swojego łóżka, żeby mnie nie posądzili o maltretowanie cię. Zaraz wparuje twoja siostra i zacznie pierdolić coś o wykorzystywaniu swojej pozycji…

— Niech spróbuje — prychnął cicho Eren, zirytowany wspomnieniem Mikasy. Wyglądało na to, że też miał naprawdę dość nadopiekuńczości siostry. Ułożył się wygodniej na poduszce i zamknął oczy. — Mogę mieć do pana pytanie?

— Śpij już, dzieciaku.

— Ale tylko wtedy, kiedy pan też uśnie… w ogóle nie wiem… dlaczego mnie pan pocałował… — wymamrotał chłopak. Levi uniósł delikatnie kącik ust, kiedy Eren po minucie spał twardym snem. Wciąż był wyczerpany.

Czas do siódmej spędził na obserwowaniu śpiącego Jaegera. Raz uśmiechał się przez sen, raz krzywił. Mamrotał. I ślinił się, fuj. Przynajmniej nie chrapał. I nie wiercił za dużo. Levi mógł zdrzemnąć się jeszcze przez kilka minut. I obudził go cichy trzask drzwi. Otworzył prędko oczy i zobaczył stojącą nad jego łóżkiem Hange.

Dobra. Zwali winę na Erena. Dzieciak władował mu się w nocy do łóżka i użył jako poduszki.

— Uroczo — skomentowała sytuację Hange. Eren, leżący na boku, tyłem do Levia, nawet nie drgnął. Kapitan zabrał rękę, która jakimś cudem zawędrowała na talię chłopaka.

— Spierdalaj — powiedział do przyjaciółki, która jedynie wyszczerzyła zęby.

— Milutki z samego rana. Jak zawsze. — Podała mu czyste ubrania, łącznie z bielizną. — Popilnuję go. Idź do łazienki.

— Dzięki.

Levi ostrożnie zszedł z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, a Hange kucnęła przy Erenie i dotknęła jego czoła, po czym odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy nie wyczuła gorączki. Chłopak drgnął i powoli uchylił powieki. Zielony kolor wciąż był bardzo intensywny. Plamki złota zniknęły.

— Jak się czujesz, Eren? — zapytała z troską Hange.

— D-dobrze — wychrypiał Eren. Ostrożnie podniósł się do siadu i przetarł oczy pięściami.

— Dasz radę chodzić?

— Tak, raczej tak. — Chłopak odsunął koc i zerknął niepewnie w bok. Tam, gdzie powinien leżeć kapitan. Miał rumieńce na twarzy. Hange powstrzymała kpiący uśmieszek. Nie tylko Levi głupiał.

— O nie, nie dasz rady. — Kobieta prędko złapała Erena pod ramię, kiedy jego nogi ugięły się pod nim. — Kładź się na razie. Mikasa ma przynieść ci śniadanie.

Dobrze, że Levi tego nie słyszy, przemknęło jej przez głowę.

 

**  
**


	18. Wyłom

Czasem wystarczy iskra, aby spowodować pożar. Wystarczy katalizator, aby wywołać reakcję. Pchnięcie kostki domino spowoduje upadek kolejnych. Jeden czyn pociągał za sobą inne. A schwytanie Annie Leonhart, czyli kobiety tytana, miało wielkie konsekwencje dla wszystkich.

Korpus Zwiadowczy miał i swoje plusy, i minusy. Chociaż na żołnierzy spadła wina za zniszczenia w dystrykcie Stohess, to dzięki nim udało się schwytać wroga. Gdyby Annie zdołała uciec, kto wie, w jakim kierunku poszłoby to wszystko? Być może za murami miała więcej sojuszników. Rose i Sina zostałyby zniszczone, a ludzie pożarci lub wymordowani. Większość żołnierzy czuła ulgę z tego powodu, że Annie Leonhart zamknęła się w krysztale, a Zwiadowcy przetransportowali ją do podziemi, gdzie została umieszczona pod strażą.

Erwin Smith jakimś cudem przekonał radę dystryktu, aby wspomogli go w poszukiwaniach kolejnych sojuszników Annie – bo nikt nie wierzył w to, że dziewczyna działała samotnie. Byli pewni tego, że pomiędzy innymi żołnierzami i kadetami mogą kryć się jej towarzysze. Pytanie tylko brzmiało – kim oni byli?

Skoro Annie była w 104. Korpusie, jej towarzysze także mogli tam być. I to właśnie nastolatkowie zostali przeniesieni w inne miejsce, aby można było ich obserwować.

Ważne dla władz było też opanowanie paniki i buntów wśród ludzi. Zniszczenie Stohess, odkrycie tytana w murze, to wszystko nie sprzyjało wewnętrznemu pokojowi. A do tego doszła wieść o prawdopodobnym przełamaniu muru…

— Pani Hange, dlaczego właściwie jedziemy taką ekipą? — zapytał niepewnie Armin. Siedział na wozie jadącym do dystryktu Ermiha po prawej stronie Erena. Mikasa siedziała z drugiej strony. A tuż naprzeciwko nich siedzieli Levi, Hange i kapłan Kościoła Murów.

— A, wiesz, Nick to nasz stary kumpel! — roześmiała się pułkownik, klepiąc kapłana po ramieniu. Ten wzdrygnął się, ale nic nie powiedział. Jedynie zacisnął wargi. — Ogólnie ta grupa nie ma sensu. No nie, Levi?

— Nie, myślę, że nie jest przypadkowy.

Eren przemknął wzrokiem od Hange i Nicka do Levia. Kapitan siedział naprzeciwko Mikasy w czarnych spodniach, fraku i białej koszuli. Jak zawsze miał fular. A pod oczami nie było tak ciemnych kręgów, jak zwykle. W opinii chłopaka, wyglądał zniewalająco. I tylko pistolet, trzymany przez silną dłoń, wywoływał dreszcze. Kobaltowe oczy nie przerywały kontaktu wzrokowego z tymi zielonymi. Twarz Erena zalał rumieniec.

— Eren, przykryj się — odezwała się Mikasa, niszcząc moment. — Chyba masz gorączkę.

Zaczęła poprawiać jego pelerynę, ignorując zirytowanego chłopaka, który machał rękami i próbował ją od siebie odsunąć. Nadopiekuńczość siostry zawsze działała mu na nerwy. Eren zobaczył kątem oka, jak Levi teatralnie wznosi wzrok do ciemnego nieba.

— Nie ja tu powinienem narzekać — burknął Eren. — Prosiłem cię, żebyś poszła spać, a nie siedziała ciągle przy moim łóżku. I szalik też masz byle jak zawiązany, zaraz coś cię złapie. — Poprawił jej szalik, a Mikasa fuknęła. — W ogóle jest już podniszczony. Załatwię ci nowy z zaopatrzenia, okej?

— Nic mi nie jest. Nie musisz traktować mnie jak dziecka.

— Widzisz? Robisz ze mną to samo.

— Bo ty jesteś dzieciakiem, Jaeger — wtrącił się Levi, bawiąc się pistoletem. Wielebny Nick ciągle przełykał ślinę, zerkając kątem oka na lufę, która cały czas była wycelowana w jego kierunku. — Dzieckiem, które dorosło za szybko i musi zająć się kilkoma rzeczami.

— To znaczy?

— Nick nie chce nam tego powiedzieć — zaczęła Hange — ale mury są prawdopodobnie zbudowane z utwardzonych tytanów. — Uniosła do góry kawałek jakiejś skały.

— O, Hange, właśnie miałem pytać, co to za mroczne hobby znalazłaś. Jeszcze nie widziałem u ciebie fascynacji kamykami — rzucił kąśliwie Levi.

— To nie skała, tylko kawałek skóry Annie — odparła Hange, pokazując go wszystkim, a na koniec podtykając go Nickowi pod nos. — Widzicie? Nie wyparował. Dodatkowo zbadałam go i zobaczyłam, że jest dokładnie taki sam, jak fragment muru. Oszczędziłabym czasu, gdyby ktoś, na przykład Nick, powiedziałby nam co nieco. Ale cóż, jedzie z nami w teren, żeby zobaczyć okrutną rzeczywistość, jaka nas czeka przez prawdopodobny wyłom.

— Głupi jesteś? — warknął na wielebnego Eren. — Co może być ważniejszego od ocalenia ludzkości, co? Co… — syknął, łapiąc się za głowę.

— Eren, uspokój się. — Mikasa złapała brata za ramię i usadziła wstającego chłopaka z powrotem na ławce.

— Są inne sposoby, by uzyskać odpowiedzi — powiedział lakonicznie Levi. — Osobiście wolałbym nie robić nikomu kolejnych otworów, ale skoro będzie to konieczne… — Poprawił broń w dłoni. — Może nie przydam się w walce przez kontuzję, ale staruszka bez problemu dopilnuję.

Eren spojrzał niepewnie na nogę kapitana. Ten zauważył jego wzrok.

— Już jest prawie zagojone — rzucił krótko Levi.

— Straszenie wielebnego nie zadziała — mruknęła Hange, przypominając sobie moment kilka godzin wcześniej, kiedy miała autentyczną ochotę na zrzucenie Nicka z muru. — Moim zdaniem on wie coś, co jest ważniejsze od naszego życia. I od losu całej ludzkości. A tytan w murze ma z tym związek.

— Pani Hange, czy to możliwe, że mur jest w całości zbudowany z tytanów? — zapytał milczący dotychczas Armin.

— Jestem bardzo za tą teorią. A powierzchnia jest ich utwardzoną skórą.

— Skoro Annie potrafiła utwardzić swoją skórę... — zaczął Armin, patrząc na Erena — to…!

Hange w pośpiechu zatkała mu usta.

— Ja chcę to powiedzieć, Armin! — krzyknęła. — Daj mi to zrobić!

Chłopak z wysiłkiem kiwnął głową.

— W pobliżu Marii prawdopodobnie nie znajdziemy wielkiego głazu, ale… Eren, ty możesz zatkać tę dziurę! Dzięki tobie odzyskamy Marię!

Chłopak osłupiał. Otworzył usta, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.

— Mam zatkać tę dziurę… sobą?

Levi obserwował chłopaka w milczeniu. Widział zaskoczenie, niepewność w jego zielonych oczach. Spojrzenie Erena przechodziło od Hange do Armina i z powrotem, kiedy ta dwójka rozmawiała o możliwym naprawieniu Marii, transporcie do Shiganshiny, treningach.

— Eren, myślisz, że temu podołasz? — Hange w końcu zwróciła całą uwagę na Erena.

— Ja…

— Jego zdanie jest nieistotne — rzucił Levi. Spojrzał prosto na Erena. — To rozkaz. Masz sobie z tym poradzić. Tylko to można zrobić. Cały Korpus jest z tobą.

Kapitan dobrze wiedział, jak działały na chłopaka jego rozkazy. Zaobserwował to już w twierdzy. Jedno polecenie i Eren dawał z siebie wszystko. Tym razem też byłby w stanie to zrobić. W końcu to był jego żołnierz. Jego Eren.

— Tak jest — powiedział prędko chłopak, patrząc na kapitana i po chwili odwracając wzrok. — Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy!

Przełknął ślinę, kiedy w jego pamięci odżyły wspomnienia sprzed pięciu lat. Wielka wyrwa zamiast bramy. Zniszczone ulice. Zawalony dom. Jego mama…

— Jesteśmy.

***

Levi i Nick mieli zostać w dystrykcie, podczas gdy Hange miała wziąć młodych żołnierzy ze sobą, do tymczasowego plutonu. Wszyscy udali się do stajni, przechodząc między przerażonymi, ewakuującymi się ludźmi. Kapłan rozglądał się przerażony, obserwując mieszkańców dystryktu, którzy nieśli swój dobytek w małych torbach i zawiniątkach. Ten obraz z pewnością zapisze się w jego pamięci na długo.

— Eren — odezwał się kapitan, zatrzymując grupę. — Chodź ze mną na chwilę. Hange, przypilnuj swojego kumpla.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową, klepiąc mocno Nicka po ramieniu, a chłopak ruszył za Leviem do składziku w stajni. Oprócz mioteł, szmat, wiader i akcesoriów do czyszczenia koni nie było tam niczego i nikogo. Poza nimi. Levi założył ręce na piersi. Pistolet wsunął za pas, żeby mu nie przeszkadzał w dłoni. Kobaltowe oczy utkwił w Erenie. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, widząc surowe spojrzenie kapitana.

— Wiem, że nie lubisz publicznego opieprzania i pouczeń, więc jesteśmy sami — zaczął Levi. — Po pierwsze, masz trzymać się z daleka od niepotrzebnych walk. — Poczekał, aż Eren z wahaniem skinie głową. — Po drugie, masz słuchać Hange. Po trzecie, masz nie działać impulsywnie.

— Kapitanie…

— Ciągle to robisz, Eren. — Kapitan spojrzał na niego znacząco. Eren westchnął zrezygnowany. — Masz być rozsądny. Opanowanie, rozsądek i posłuszeństwo. Tego od ciebie oczekuję.

— Ja… zrozumiano, kapitanie. — Eren kiwnął głową, salutując.

— A kiedy wrócicie, porozmawiamy — powiedział Levi. W końcu musieli to zrobić.

— O czym?

Szczupła dłoń złapała za połę kurtki Erena _. Jeśli nie wiesz, jak coś wyrazić słowami, pokaż to_ , powiedział sobie Levi.

— O tym. — Po tych słowach przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, całując mocno. Chociaż zaskoczony, Eren błyskawicznie odwzajemnił pocałunek, nieśmiało kładąc dłonie na ramionach okrytych czarnym materiałem. Całował niewprawnie, jednak Levi nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Jego twarz była wręcz pogodna (Eren na moment podniósł jedną z opuszczonych powiek, aby to zobaczyć).

Kiedy przerwali, chłopak odetchnął głęboko, zaczerwieniony na twarzy. Był zakłopotany i nie patrzył w oczy Levia. Ten prawie się uśmiechnął. Prawie. Pogładził brązowe włosy, kiedy Eren oparł czoło na jego ramieniu.

— Na razie nie ma czasu na nic innego. Chodź.

Obaj zwrócili się do wyjścia. Levi ruszył przodem. Eren odważnie, ale delikatnie złapał go za rękę i trzymał, dopóki nie wyszli ze składziku. Mikasa od razu podeszła do brata, oglądając go uważnie. Na szczęście nie zauważyła zaróżowionych ust chłopaka. Szare oczy dziewczyny spojrzały groźnie na kapitana. Hange, stojąca obok Armina i Nicka, mrugnęła ukradkiem do Levia. Ten wyciągnął zza pasa pistolet, również ukradkiem pokazując jej środkowy palec.

— Konie są gotowe? — spytał, podchodząc do niej.

— Tak, wszystkie. Myślisz, że Eren pojedzie konno?

Levi kiwnął głową. Był pewien tego, że chłopak poradzi sobie bez problemu. Kobieta westchnęła, rozmasowując skronie, po czym spojrzała na kapłana.

— Wielebny? — zagadnęła, widząc, jak wzrok Nicka ciągle kieruje się na idące ulicą tłumy. — Zmieniłeś może zdanie?

Mężczyzna uparcie milczał.

— Kurwa, czy ty rozumiesz, że nie mamy czasu?! — huknęła Hange, sprawiając, że połowa Zwiadowców w stajni podskoczyła. — Gadasz, czy nie?!

— Ja… nie. Nie mogę.

— DZIĘKI! DZIĘKI WIELKIE ZA NIC! — Hange buzowała z wściekłości. Tupała nogami jak dziecko.

— Zostaliśmy zobowiązani do trzymania sekretów murów z daleka od świadomości innych. Nie możemy wam powiedzieć. Ale… jest pewna osoba. Ona może mnie zwolnić ze ślubów milczenia. I może nawet wyjawić całemu światu wielką tajemnicę. W tym roku dołączyła do Zwiadowców. Pod fałszywym nazwiskiem. A to nazwisko to…

Wszyscy z dawnego 104. Korpusu jednocześnie uświadomili sobie pewien fakt – osoba z Korpusu, która miała klucz do tajemnicy, znajdowała się na pierwszej linii frontu. Bo po poznaniu nazwiska wiedzieli, gdzie może przebywać i z kim. Może i była bezpieczna w towarzystwie bliskiej sobie osoby, ale jak długo?

Eren pierwszy ruszył do koni.

— W drogę — powiedział. — Nie mamy czasu!

— Eren, poczekaj! — fuknęła Hange, łapiąc go za ramię. — Ja ich w ogóle nie znam! O kogo tu chodzi?

— O niską blondynkę!

— Jest, umm, urocza — powiedział niepewnie Armin.

— Trzyma z Ymir — rzuciła Mikasa, poprawiając pelerynę, którą przed chwilą dostała.

Hange i Levi znieruchomieli, słysząc to imię. Wymienili się znaczącymi spojrzeniami. Oboje przypomnieli sobie wyprawę kilka lat wcześniej. Martwy żołnierz. Dziennik zachlapany krwią. Rozmazane słowa i przerażający sens.

— Musimy się pośpieszyć — ponaglił Eren.

Levi westchnął cicho, opierając się o jeden z boksów.

— Eren — warknął ostrzegawczo. Wywołany chłopak zamarł. Widząc groźne spojrzenie kapitana, poczerwieniał i uspokoił się. Hange uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

— Zbieramy się. Levi, Nick, bawcie się dobrze.

— Ta — mruknął Levi. — Ackermann, Arlelt, chodźcie tu na chwilę.

Eren razem z Hange ruszył do boksów po konie, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele stanęli obok kapitana.

— Miejcie oko na Erena — polecił im Levi. — Armin, jesteś bystrym chłopakiem, pilnuj Erena i wspieraj Hange. Co dwie konkretne głowy, to nie jedna. Tylko jej nie strać, bo szkoda.

Chłopak zasalutował, zakłopotany „pochwałą” od Levia. Ten za to zwrócił się do Mikasy.

— Jesteś dobrym żołnierzem, Ackermann — powiedział sucho. — Wiem, że masz matczyne odruchy, jeśli chodzi o Erena. Niech takie zostaną. — Matczyne. Nic więcej. — Trzymaj jego dupę z daleka od kłopotów. I nie narażaj nikogo więcej na kontuzje. Bądź rozsądna. Pamiętasz, co wcześniej mówiła Hange. Że dwójka waszych towarzyszy to… — Mikasa skinęła głową. — Więc masz ruszać głową. I nie wydurniać się.

Twarz dziewczyny poczerwieniała ze złości. Do niedawna miała wyrzuty sumienia przez kontuzję kapitana, ale przez te słowa żal minął. A jego resztki w tamtym momencie wyparowały bez śladu. Z niechęcią przyłożyła pięść do serca, po czym ruszyła po swojego konia. Levi wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z Erenem, który prowadził konia.

_Bądź bezpieczny, Eren._

_Czekaj na mnie, kapitanie._

— Jedźmy do Zamku Utgard — poleciła Hange, kiedy wszyscy siedzieli na koniach. — To dobry punkt obserwacyjny, do tego może pojawią się tam żołnierze. Musimy szybko odnaleźć i zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce Christę Lenz.


	19. Starcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnia aktualizacja w marcu, Boże, przepraszam Was strasznie ;-; zasiedziałam się przy byle czym, ledwo piszę, sesja is coming i aktualizacje u mnie to jakiś nieśmieszny żart. Wrzucam dziś dwa rozdzialiki w ramach przeprosin ;-;

Nocna podróż do zamku mijała w ciszy. Tętent kopyt nie był przerywany przez żadne rozmowy. Hange nie wydawała żadnych poleceń. Jedynie zerkała co jakiś czas do tyłu, aby sprawdzić, jak mają się żołnierze, zwłaszcza Eren. Pilnowała chłopaka, aby Levi jej nie udusił. Na szczęście jechał bez grymasu i narzekania – czuł się dobrze. Fizycznie.

Szare oczy Mikasy uważnie obserwowały jadącego niedaleko niej Erena. Brązowe włosy były rozwiewane przez chłodny wiatr. W świetle pochodni, blednącego księżyca i powolnego wschodu jego śniada skóra miała szarawy kolor. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Nic nie mogła poradzić na silny instynkt, który mówił jej, aby chroniła przyszywanego brata nawet za cenę własnego życia. Od kilku lat na widok Erena coś w niej krzyczało: „Broń go!”. Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy brat prawie zginął, aby ją ratować. Nie wiedziała, czym jest to uczucie – wdzięcznością, a może poczuciem winy? Tamtego dnia poczuła siłę, która tkwiła w niej do dziś. Siła przeznaczona dla dobra jednej osoby. Erena.

— Cholera — usłyszała z przodu. Hange pośpieszyła żołnierzy. — Tytani atakują zamek! Tam mamy wszystkich!

Mikasa pochyliła się w siodle, poganiając konia. Eren i inni zrobili to samo. Dziewczyna wysunęła się przed brata, aby nic mu się nie stało. Ona go obroni.

Wyciągnęła miecze i wysunęła stopy ze strzemion. Z przodu dostrzegła tytana, który sięgał dłonią w dół… do małej, jasnowłosej postaci. Mikasa błyskawicznie zareagowała, za pomocą sprzętu przelatując nad karkiem potwora i przecinając go jeszcze w locie.

Wylądowała na skałach i odwróciła się, aby sprawdzić, czy nikt jeszcze nie ucierpiał.

— Mikasa! — Christa Lenz krzyknęła z ulgą na jej widok, splatając dłonie.

— Odsuńcie się wszyscy — powiedziała dziewczyna, widząc za Christą resztę przyjaciół. — Zajmiemy się resztą.

Z tyłu słyszała krzyki Hange, zlecającej żołnierzom likwidację tytanów i zrobienie porządku. A po chwili…

— ZDYCHAAAAAAAJ!

Krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Ten krzyk był jej bardzo dobrze znany.

— MIAŁEŚ SIĘ NIE WTRĄCAĆ, EREN!

Mikasa odwróciła się w panice. Eren właśnie zaplątał się w linki od sprzętu i boleśnie wylądował na ziemi. Poobijany, ale dumny, zaraz z niej wstał. Jego miecze były mokre i czerwone od parującej już krwi martwego tytana, który leżał tuż obok niego. Mikasa pokręciła głową, wylatując w powietrze i krążąc dookoła chłopaka, zabijając najbliższych wrogów.

— Kapitan by cię zabił — wymamrotała pod nosem. — Aż mnie korci, żeby na to w razie czego pozwolić.

Kiedy w końcu tytani byli martwi, a ich ciała otaczały Zwiadowców parą, wszyscy żołnierze zebrali się, aby wrócić na mury. Przyjaciele Erena byli cali i zdrowi. To znaczy… nie wszyscy.

Na resztkach wieży zamku leżała niemalże zmasakrowana szatynka. Obok niej klęczała drobna blondynka, ze strachem w oczach odgarniając jej włosy z czoła i trzymając mocno za rękę. Hange była tuż przy nich, strzegąc ich spokoju, ale i pilnując rannej Ymir, która… również zmieniała się w tytana.

Eren, Mikasa i Armin patrzyli na to wszystko z oddali. Wszyscy wciąż przeżywali to, że pojawiła się kolejna osoba mająca taką zdolność. Było coraz więcej pytań. A tak mało odpowiedzi.

— Hange nie wspomniała o Ymir — wyszeptał Armin. — Podała dwa nazwiska, ale nie było tam Ymir. Jeśli nie była Kolosalnym czy Opancerzonym, a innym, to… skąd to się wzięło? Jest coraz więcej pytań.

— Odsuńcie się, dzieciaki — usłyszeli za sobą. Dwóch Zwiadowców przyniosło nosze, na których ułożono Ymir. Następnie umieszczono je między dwoma końmi. Jeden z żołnierzy ruszył naprzód, aby powiadomić czekających na murze, że potrzebne jest coś do przetransportowania ciężko rannej osoby.

Trójka przyjaciół skierowała się do grupki ich rówieśników bez mundurów. Reiner miał temblak na ramieniu. Bertholdt stał obok niego, obserwując go z troską. Conny siedział obok nich z ponurą miną.

— Jak się czujecie? — zapytał Armin. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zmęczeniem wypisanym w oczach. A Arlelt to zrozumiał. Kilka godzin wcześniej widzieli, jak Zwiadowcy umierali za nich. Byli bez snu, porządnego posiłku, odkryli kilka strasznych rzeczy, a wyglądało na to, że to jeszcze nie był koniec. Poklepał każdego po ramieniu. Miał nadzieję, że w jego oczach nie była widoczna niepewność.

Hange donośnym głosem zarządziła powrót na mury, aby załatać prawdopodobny wyłom w murze. Droga do niego nie zajęła dużo czasu i wkrótce potem wszyscy po kolei wychodzili na szczyt za pomocą sprzętu i lin.

Ymir została ostrożnie wyciągnięta. Pilnowała tego Christa Lenz, co chwilę pokrzykując „Ostrożnie, proszę!”. Teoretycznie Christa, ponieważ, jak dziewczyna powiedziała Hange, jej nazwisko było fałszywe, przybrane z ważnego powodu, którego nie mogli poznać inni.

Wśród Zwiadowców można było wyczuć napięcie. Nie zostało ono niezauważone przez kadetów z dawnego 104. Korpusu. Conny rozglądał się niepewnie. Reiner i Bertholdt ponuro patrzyli po żołnierzach.

W oddali Hange, choć pozornie skupiona na rozmowie z maleńką blondynką, patrzyła czujnie dookoła. Zachowała nieprzeniknioną twarz, choć poczuła stres, widząc Erena, który zaczyna rozmowę z dwójką przyjaciół. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Mikasa ostrożnie kładzie dłonie na mieczach, napięta i gotowa do walki.

Reiner i Bertholdt zabrali Erena na bok, mówiąc mu coś.

Napięcie wisiało w powietrzu, zmuszając wszystkich do nagłych, niespodziewanych i rozpaczliwych decyzji.

***

Pasy od sprzętu zostały ułożone na czarnym materiale spodni. Silne dłonie poprawiły białą koszulę, która nieco się podwinęła. Gaz i ostrza zostały uzupełnione. Buty porządnie zapięte.

Levi odetchnął głęboko, przeglądając się w lustrze. Zmienił bandaże na ranie. Nie brał żadnych leków przeciwbólowych, ponieważ rana mu nie dokuczała, a same te substancje powodowały rozluźnienie mięśni. Jedna tabletka i mógłby uszkodzić się jeszcze bardziej. Zrobił kilka przysiadów, a jego kolano cicho strzelało. Cholera.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?

Levi spojrzał z irytacją do tyłu. Erwin zamknął drzwi i założył ramiona na torsie.

— Jadę naprzód.

— Niby gdzie?

— Do Hange i reszty.

— Co?

— Jadę przodem, żeby spotkać się z Hange. Możliwe, że zatrzymają się w zamku Utgard.

— Zwariowałeś, Levi? — spytał ostro Erwin. — Nie ma mowy, żebyś jechał sam. Jak niby chcesz tam pojechać w sytuacji, kiedy na tym terenie może roić się od tytanów?

— Słuchaj, Erwin. — Levi odwrócił się do niego z wyraźną irytacją. — Wiesz, że jeśli narażam siebie, to coś pewnie jest na rzeczy. Będę tam potrzebny. Jadę do Hange, Erena i reszty.

Z powrotem odwrócił się do lustra i założył pelerynę. Starannie ułożył żabot tuż pod nią i przeciągnął się, sprawdzając, jak trzymają się pasy.

— Ja rozumiem, że z twoją raną jest znacznie lepiej, ale nie jestem za tym, abyś jechał — odezwał się Erwin, obserwując jego przygotowania. — W ogóle jak niby chcesz tam dojechać szybko?

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Obaj mierzyli się poważnymi spojrzeniami.

— Po murze — powiedział nagle Levi.

Nie wspomniał generałowi o niepokoju, jaki męczył go od chwili, kiedy Hange odczytała wiadomość od archiwistów, którzy w dokumentach szukali tożsamości potencjalnych ludzi-tytanów. Miał to paskudne przeczucie, że znów stanie się coś złego. I musiał tam być.

Cały czas pamiętał szok i wyparcie Erena, który usilnie próbował przekonać wszystkich, a zwłaszcza samego siebie, że dwójka jego przyjaciół wcale nie zmieniła się w Kolosalnego i Opancerzonego. Był pewien, że emocje chłopaka zakłócą jego myślenie i mogą doprowadzić do tragedii. A nie mógł na to pozwolić.

— Mam twoją zgodę, Erwin. — To nie było stwierdzenie i Smith musiał się z tym pogodzić.

— Co z wielebnym Nickiem?

— Znalazłem dla niego kryjówkę i kogoś, kto go przypilnuje. Sam zobaczysz.

Razem wyszli z pokoju Levia i skierowali się na zewnątrz, gdzie żołnierze siedzieli, oczekując na jakiś sygnał.

— Patrz — mruknął z pogardą Levi. — Co za sukces. Żandarmeria na terenach, gdzie pojawiają się tytani. Złapanie Leonhart dało im do myślenia.

— Owszem. Prowadź. Gdzie wielebny?

Levi wysunął się przed niego i prowadził Erwina między żołnierzami, którzy rozstępowali się na widok kapitana i samego generała. Ich buty postukiwały o bruk. Mężczyźni dotarli do wozu, na którym siedział wielebny Nick w towarzystwie dwóch Zwiadowców.

— Oi, wielebny, wszystko dobrze? — spytał obojętnie Levi. Nick wzruszył ramionami, unikając patrzenia na pistolety, jakie mieli jego strażnicy. — Widzisz, Erwin, nic mu nie będzie.

Erwin westchnął, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Levi oparł się plecami o ścianę wozu, obserwując kątem oka odchodzącego dowódcę. Smith kierował się tam, gdzie powinien być generał Pyxis. Kapitan skierował uwagę na Żandarmów rozmawiających ze Zwiadowcami. Słyszał coś o Rose, tytanach i ciszy.

— Te, Levi! — zawołał członek Żandarmerii, który przed chwilą głośno mówił coś o braku zajęcia. — Gdzie się podziali ci wrogowie, co?

Oczy Levia lekko się rozszerzyły. Kapitan energicznie odwrócił się do Żandarma.

— Czy mi się zdaje, czy brzmisz, jakbyś był rozczarowany? — zapytał głośno. Leniwie przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na mężczyznę ze starannie ukrywanym szyderstwem. Oparł łokieć o krawędź wozu. — Wybacz, strasznie mi przykro, że nie dane ci było spotkać tytana. Cóż, tym razem może się już nie udać, ale zapraszam na ekspedycję za mury. Tam zawsze mamy drani aż nadto.

Żandarmi nerwowo przełykali ślinę. Niektórzy unikali przenikliwego spojrzenia Levia.

— To jak? — kontynuował kapitan. — Może połączymy siły i razem staniemy do walki z tytanami?

Oni was będą żreć, a ja w tym czasie ich ubiję, dokończył w myślach. Nie jest mi was zbyt szkoda.

— Heh, no wiesz… — Żołnierze Żandarmerii starannie unikali spojrzenia Levia, śmiechem maskując nerwowość. — Chętnie, ale mamy sporo obowiązków w strefie wewnętrznej i…

— STRAŻ PRZEDNIA WRÓCIŁA! — dobiegł ich krzyk. — Generale Pyxis!

Wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół wyczerpanych żołnierzy ze Stacjonarki. Mężczyźni prędko składali raport, w przerwach łapiąc oddech i łapczywie pijąc wodę z bukłaków.

— W oddziale pułkownik Zoe było kilku nieuzbrojonych rekrutów ze 104. Korpusu i troję okazało się tytanami!

Wśród żołnierzy rozlegały się pojedyncze okrzyki. Najgłośniej krzyczał Jean Kirschtein. Wszyscy byli zszokowani tą nowiną.

Levi cofnął się za Erwina i pomasował nogę, po czym westchnął cicho. Nic mu się nie podobało. Dlaczego trójka? Skąd wziął się trzeci tytan? Z pewnością byli tam Kolos i Pancernik, ale trzeci? Czy to był Eren? Nie, przecież wspomnieliby o nim.

— Jean, poczekaj — upomniał młodego żołnierza generał, po czym nachylił się do posłańców. — Co się działo potem?

— Zwiadowcy… Zwiadowcy przystąpili do walki z Kolosalnym i Opancerzonym — mówił zdenerwowany mężczyzna, ocierając twarz peleryną z wyszytymi z tyłu różami. — Gdy ruszyliśmy im z pomocą, było już po wszystkim!

— Ruszamy, Erwin — warknął Levi. — Musimy jechać jak najszybciej.

***

Pomysł z jazdą po murze był bardzo dobry. Zwiadowcy razem z oddziałem Żandarmów prędko pędzili przed siebie, zbliżając się do miejsca wcześniejszej walki. Było ono widocznie „oznaczone” – na gładkim kamieniu rzędem leżeli ranni żołnierze, wokół nich kręcili się ci sprawni, zajmując się nimi. Kilka metrów obok nich teoretycznie wspaniały i niezniszczalny mur był rozkruszony, jakby dwie gigantyczne dłonie zacisnęły się na nim.

Koń Levia jechał tuż obok Erwina. Kapitan niemal wyprzedzał generała, przez co starszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Za nimi pędzili pozostali żołnierze. Tętent kopyt najwidoczniej dotarł do obecnych na miejscu katastrofy, ponieważ wielu z nich wstało, patrząc w ich kierunku.

— Generał Smith! — zawołał z ulgą Moblit, asystent Hange. Podniósł się z kolan i podbiegł do nich, salutując Erwinowi. Ten zeskoczył z konia.

— Jak sytuacja? Bez zmian?

Levi po zejściu z własnego konia rozejrzał się, targany niepokojem. Patrzył na każdą twarz, szukając ostrego podbródka, wielkich, zielonych, wypełnionych uporem oczu, gładkiej skóry i miękkich, brązowych włosów. Nie było go.

Nie było Erena.

— Kapitanie! — Do mężczyzny podszedł jasnowłosy Armin. — Co z pana raną?

— Nie dokucza mi — rzucił Levi. — Gdzie jest Jaeger?

— Nie ma go — usłyszał ciche słowa. Obok Arlelta stanęła Mikasa. Jej szare oczy były pełne żalu. Miała małą ranę na twarzy. — Zabrali go. Reiner i Bertholdt. I zabrali Ymir. Ona też jest tytanem.

Coś w jego wnętrzu trzasnęło. Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Miał ochotę rzucić się naprzód i sam odbić Erena. Ale nie mógł jechać sam.

— Jesteście ranni? — spytał Levi.

— Ja nie — odparł Armin. — Mikasa uderzyła głową…

— Pojadę, nic mi nie będzie — przerwała mu ostro dziewczyna.

— I dobrze. Bo będziemy potrzebować każdego dobrego wojownika. Szykujcie się wszyscy.

Levi po tych słowach odwrócił się i odszedł do Erwina.

— Co, kurwa — wymamrotał, widząc szczupłą postać czołgającą się w stronę generała. — Hange, ty idiotko.

Prędko podszedł i nachylił się nad ranną Hange. Miała nieco oparzoną twarz.

— Co ty tu robisz? — wydyszała kobieta, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem. — Jesteś jeszcze… ranny…

— Chodź tu, uparciuchu. — Levi podniósł Hange i zaniósł ją do Erwina i Moblita. W podziękowaniu otrzymał spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

— Mapa… dajcie mapę… — mówiła schrypniętym głosem pułkownik. Kiedy otrzymała papier do ręki, rozłożyła go drżącymi dłońmi. Levi kucnął, pomagając jej usiąść na ziemi i oprzeć się o niego.

— Dawaj, Zoe.

— Jedźcie tu — powiedziała Hange, wskazując palcem punkty na mapie. — Niewielki las olbrzymich drzew. Tam powinni być. Poza murami jest więcej tytanów. Są narażeni na ataki i z pewnością muszą się schronić. I odpocząć. Z pewnością są wyczerpani. Pamiętacie, jak Annie zasnęła po tamtej akcji?

— Śpi twardo jak kamień — wymamrotał Levi, czym wywołał u Hange słaby śmiech.

— Załóżmy — kontynuowała — że chcą przedostać się na drugą stronę muru Maria. Nie uda im się pokonać całej odległości od razu. Muszą wypocząć i poczekać, aż tytani staną się niegroźni. Czyli… macie czas do zmierzchu — zabrzmiała ponuro. — Może Eren ze swoją nadpobudliwością trochę pomoże. Nie ma szans, że bez protestu daje się nieść. Szybko, ruszajcie.

Erwin wstał i krzykiem zaczął wydawać rozkazy. Wszyscy żołnierze zaczęli prędko zbierać potrzebne rzeczy, aby przygotować się do wymarszu.

Levi ponownie podniósł Hange i zaniósł ją tam, gdzie widział rozłożoną pelerynę. Położył ją tam, głową na zwiniętej kurtce.

— Jeśli zamierzasz gdzieś jechać, Hange, to tylko do skrzydła szpitalnego, jak wrócimy z Erenem z tej akcji — uprzedził kobietę kapitan.

— Będzie dobrze, pani pułkownik — powiedział szybko Moblit, zarzucając sobie swoją pelerynę na ramiona. — Zajmę się oddziałem. Może już pani mdleć.

Hange uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i oparła głowę o ziemię. Levi wstał i podszedł szybko do swojego konia, po czym zgrabnie wskoczył na siodło.

Kurczowo zaciskał ręce na lejcach. Białe knykcie prawie przebijały siną od zimnego wiatru skórę.


	20. Pościg

Hange miała całkowitą rację. Eren Jaeger był upartym człowiekiem. I nadpobudliwym. A niech go ktoś zdradzi… niech go ktoś skrzywdzi… wtedy jest dopiero przechlapane.

A jednak nie wyrywał się na razie. Nie miał nawet, jak. Reiner przy wyrywaniu go z ciała tytana odgryzł mu ręce, które wciąż się regenerowały. Przez to, że w chłopaku wciąż buzowały emocje, leczenie następowało wolno. Za wolno.

Zielone oczy mierzyły wściekłym spojrzeniem Reinera, Bertholdta, Ymir i otoczenie. Słońce zbliżało się już do horyzontu. Zachód był coraz bliżej. Sytuacja była coraz gorsza.

Ymir już ma kończyny, myślał zirytowany. Za to u mnie jeszcze to potrwa, kurwa mać. O cokolwiek bym nie spytał, nie raczą odpowiedzieć. Niczego nie wiem. A wiem tyle, że niedługo mamy ruszyć w drogę, szlag.

Nadstawił uszu, próbując usłyszeć coś z rozmowy Reinera i Bertholdta. Mamrotali coś o Ymir, jej formie tytana. Nic więcej nie słyszał, co go doprowadzało do jeszcze większej złości. Widział, jak cała trójka mierzy się spojrzeniami. Nie ufali Ymir.

Chłopak nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie. Rozprostowywał nogi na konarze, na którym stał. Próbował się jakoś zrelaksować. Jeśli się uspokoi, szybciej odzyska ręce.

Jest dobrze, powtarzał sobie. Uspokój się. Wyobraź sobie, że twoje ręce szybciej odrastają. Że dotyka ich… Levi.

Na samą myśl o kapitanie jego policzki nabrały koloru.

Chciał go zobaczyć. Bardzo. Spojrzał z tęsknotą w stronę horyzontu, gdzie widział przedtem tylko jasne połacie traw. I serce podskoczyło mu w piersi.

Race!

Jego reakcja – westchnienie ulgi – nie uszła uwadze Reinera. Blondyn szybko spojrzał tam, gdzie przed chwilą kierowało się spojrzenie Erena, po czym zaklął.

— Musimy się zwijać — zarządził ostro.

— Zaraz, ale czemu? — osłupiał Bertholdt. Spojrzał w kierunku, który pokazał mu przyjaciel. — Zwiadowcy tu…? Tak szybko?

— Nie mamy czasu, Bert. — Reiner przygotował się do manewru. — Prawdopodobnie jest z nimi generał Smith. A to oznacza, że mamy przeciwko sobie kogoś wyjątkowo groźnego. Chociaż tyle, że kapitan Levi jest ranny, jeden problem z glowy.

Przeleciał ze swojego konaru na ten, gdzie stał Eren.

— Opór jest bezcelowy, Eren — oznajmił groźnie, szykując sznury.

— Reiner, n-no co ty? — Eren próbował uśmiechnąć się niewinnie. — Nie musisz używać siły. Jak mam ci przeszkodzić w takim stanie? — Na dowód uniósł niepełne ręce do góry. — Nie przesadzaj, dobra?

On naprawdę próbował się uśmiechnąć niewinnie. Próbował. Ale nie wyszło to wiarygodnie, ponieważ po jego oczach widać było, jak bardzo był rozwścieczony. Kiedy Reiner ostrożnie podszedł krok bliżej, chłopak wymierzył mu wyjątkowo mocny cios przedramieniem. Braun prawie spadł z gałęzi. Eren nie zaprzestał ataków.

— Zdychaj, skurwysynie! — krzyczał, waląc Reinera. — Zabiję was obu, kurwa, słyszycie?

Był gotowy na wszystko, aby zatrzymać wszystkich tu jak najdłużej. Reiner i Bertholdt musieli wspólnymi siłami łapać chłopaka, wiązać go oraz kneblować, aby uciszyć wszystkie bluzgi, jakie słał w ich kierunku.

— Ucisz go — wydyszał Bertholdt, odsuwając się. Reiner skinął głową, po czym zaczął podduszać Erena.

Słabł. Tracił przytomność.

— …tasz, kogo pożarłaś, by zyskać ludzką postać? — usłyszał niewyraźne pytanie.

— Nie, nie pamiętam… ale…

Nie mówili głośno i Eren nie słyszał ich dokładnie.

— Zupełnie jakbym śniła długi, niekończący się koszmar. Przez sześćdziesiąt lat — usłyszał jeszcze.

Ciemność.

***

Formacja pędziła naprzód i już wkrótce zaraz przed nimi pojawiła się ściana drzew. A przy okazji również tytanów. Wielka banda wypadła z lasu, kierując się prosto na żołnierzy. Niektórzy z Żandarmerii wyglądali, jakby mieli zamiar uciec. Albo zemdleć.

Daleko pomiędzy drzewami coś błysnęło.

— Widziałeś to, Erwin?! — krzyknął Levi. — Któryś zamienił się w tytana. Trzeba się ruszyć.

Kapitan miał szczerą nadzieję, że był to Eren. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli znowu walczyć z Opancerzonym i Kolosalnym. Już dość szkód wyrządzili przy murze.

— Wszystkie jednostki! — Erwin podniósł głos. — Rozproszyć się! Nie walczyć, tylko znaleźć i odbić Erena Jaegera! Trzeba założyć, że wrogowie są już przemienieni! Idź naprzód, Levi, jesteś najsilniejszy.

— Nawet z tą nogą? — zapytał sarkastycznie kapitan, wyciągając miecze.

— Nawet z nią.

Levi kiwnął raz głową, po czym wzbił się w powietrze. Dawno nie unikał walki, jednak tym razem nie miał wyjścia. Każde ostrze było cenne. Musiał je oszczędzać na walkę z gorszymi wrogami. Prześlizgnął się między bezmyślnymi tytanami i wleciał do lasu.

— Kapitanie! — usłyszał za sobą krzyk. Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą tegorocznych kadetów. — Pójdziemy za tobą!

W odpowiedzi przyspieszył, narzucając im tempo. Miał nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie padnie. Tymczasowo miał nad nimi pieczę.

Czuł, że jego puls również przyspieszył i przeklął się w myślach. Nie powinien tak się denerwować. Zbędne emocje sprawiały, że jego działania były mniej przemyślane. A na błędy nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Nie w takiej sytuacji.

Usłyszał ryk dochodzący z głębi lasu. Pozostali również. Wiatr niemal świszczał mu w uszach, kiedy mijał kolejne drzewa.

— Co to za tytan? Jak on tam wlazł? — krzyknął ktoś za nim. 

Jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, widząc zmierzającą w jego kierunku postać. Kuuuurwa.

Ta anomalia zdecydowanie mu się nie podobała. Tytan używający drzew jak szczebli odwróconej drabiny.

— To Ymir! — zawołał jeden z kadetów. Łysy, niski Springer. — Porwana przez tamtych!

Tytan na ich widok zatrzymał się na jednym z drzew. Niebieskie oczy uważnie skanowały jego postać. Niski, brzydki, pokraczny, z długimi włosami i czarnymi oczami. I dużymi pazurami.

Levi wysunął się naprzód, jednak Conny bez problemu go ominął i zatrzymał się na tym samym drzewie, co tytan Ymir.

— Ej, Ymir! — wrzasnął chłopak, nie okazując strachu. — Gdzie jest reszta? Eren, Reiner, Bertholdt? Ej, paszczurze, odpowiadaj!

Ymir nie odpowiedziała.

No, żadnej niespodzianki w tym, kurwa, nie było, pomyślał Levi. Żeby tytan się odezwał…

 Zatrzymał się na jednym z drzew, które znajdowało się najbliżej Ymir. Jego ręce powędrowały na pas. Trzymał palce blisko mieczy, żeby w razie czego szybko za nie złapać. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Tytan patrzył po kolei na wszystkich ludzi, jakby kogoś szukał. Kiedy spojrzenie pustych, czarnych oczu dotarło do niego, z gardła bestii wydobył się warkot. Świetnie.

Co za paszczur.

— Ymir! — dobiegł ich jeszcze jeden głos. W ich kierunku pędziła jasnowłosa postać w zielonej pelerynie. Christa Lenz. Kurwa, kurwa, ona nie powinna się tu zbliżać.

Twarz dziewczyny promieniała radością. Zobaczyła Ymir i kompletnie jej odwaliło.

— Lenz, uciekaj! — krzyknął Levi, widząc żywą reakcję tytana. Odbił się od drzewa w tym samym momencie, co Ymir; nie zważając na swoją nogę poleciał w kierunku dziewczyny, wyciągając w locie miecze. — UCIE… kurwa.

Wszystko działo się jak w zwolnionym tempie. Dziewczyna leciała, wyciągając rękę… i wpadając prosto do szeroko otwartej paszczy tytana.

Jeszcze w locie ciął, jednak za późno. Nie udało mu się przeciąć twarzy bestii. Jedynie naciął policzek. I sam w ostatniej chwili się odsunął, kiedy Ymir machnęła wielką łapą.

— Za nimi! — wydał rozkaz, nie czekając na to, aż kadeci przestaną krzyczeć z przerażenia. — Doprowadzą nas do nich!

Wystrzelił naprzód, widząc, że z jego strony, równo z nim, leci Mikasa. Z drugiej widział Jeana.

— Kapitanie, ona współpracuje z tamtymi! — wołał Armin, który leciał tuż za nimi. — Pewnie próbuje nas wciągnąć w pułapkę!

— Dlatego rozerwiemy tę pułapkę! — odparł Levi, skręcając. — I… nosz kurwa, znowu. — Te słowa nie były już przeznaczone dla Arlelta i reszty, dlatego wypowiedział je szeptem. — Świetnie.

Błysk przed nimi był informacją, że kolejna zmiennokształtna osoba stała się tytanem.

— Szybciej!

Im dalej byli, tym bardziej widzieli prześwitujący przez drzewa zachód słońca nad wielką, wolną połacią trawy.

— Szlag. — W ostatniej chwili wyhamował. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z wściekłości. — Zabrali Erena.

Kilkanaście metrów przed sobą widział Opancerzonego, na którego ramionach byli tytan Ymir, wysoki chłopak i przywiązany do niego Eren. Nie ruszał się. Był przytomny czy nie?

— Na koń! — krzyknął. Sam szybko zajął miejsce w siodle i ruszył z miejsca.

Pędzili przed siebie, starając się skrócić dystans między nimi a uciekającymi wrogami.

— Szybciej, dzieciaki! — krzyknął  żołnierz ze Stacjonarnych, który jechał tuż za nim. Levi pamiętał go jeszcze z czasów, kiedy przebywał w Shiganshinie. Teraz oficer, wtedy zapijaczony żołnierz, który przyprowadzał obitego Erena do domu. Teraz był blady i całkowicie skupiony na celu. Na ratowaniu chłopaka. — Odbijemy Erena, choćby nie wiem co!

Szybciej, szybciej, myślał Levi. Dodatkowym bodźcem do pośpiechu jest ta obrzydliwa banda, która pędzi za nimi, ewidentnie chcąc ich pożreć. Konie gnały jak oszalałe.

Kapitan wysunął się na front. Mikasa, Armin, Hannes i reszta jechali tuż za nim. Słyszał niewyraźnie krzyki dobiegające z oddali. Odwrócił się na moment i zaklął wściekle, widząc to, co rozgrywało się za nimi. Tytani byli coraz bliżej i nic nie mogło odwrócić uwagi… chociaż…?

Erwin, ty pojebańcu, pomyślał, kręcąc głową.

Tytani wyczuwali większe skupiska ludzi. I to one przyciągały ich uwagę. Wystarczyło przypomnieć sobie atak na Trost – bestie szalały w otoczeniu budynków, gdzie były schowane całe rodziny lub pędziły do bramy w murze Rose, aby dorwać tych, którzy jeszcze przez nią nie przeszli.

I w myśl tego Erwin Smith pędził w innym kierunku z większością żołnierzy, używając ich jako przynęty na bezmyślne bestie. Wiedział, że wszyscy mogą to przypłacić życiem, a jednak to zrobił. Dawał Leviowi wolną rękę. I dlatego kapitan z tymi żołnierzami, którzy byli przy nim, nie wahał się. Przyspieszył, aby nie marnować czasu.

— Nie jest przesadnie szybki! — słyszał głos jednego z żołnierzy. Jeana. — Dopadniemy go!

— Jest spowolniony przez osłonięte pancerzem stawy! — zawołał Levi. — Gdyby je usunął, biegłby szybciej.

— W trakcie walki przy murze Erenowi i Mikasie udało się naciąć jego ścięgna, dlatego teraz je osłania — mówił Armin. — Ale w tej sytuacji… nawet jeśli go dogonimy, nie damy rady go powstrzymać!

— Tym razem nie będę się wahać — warknęła Mikasa. Jej ciemne oczy lśniły nienawiścią skierowaną w stronę Reinera. — Tym razem obaj polegną z mojej ręki! A niech tylko Ymir mi przeszkodzi, a spotka ją to samo!

I wyglądało na to, że Mikasa Ackermann zamierzała spełnić tę obietnicę. Bo w chwili, kiedy udało im się dojechać do uciekającego Opancerzonego, dziewczyna za pomocą sprzętu uniosła się z konia i skierowała wprost do Ymir. Levi również ruszył do ataku. Podobnie jak reszta. Kiedy tytan Ymir złapał za linkę od sprzętu Hannesa, zrzucając żołnierza na ziemię. Levi i Mikasa unisono ruszyli na bestię, wymierzając ostrza wprost w czarne oczy. Ymir wydała z siebie dziki ryk. A kapitan okrążył Opancerzonego, dostrzegając w końcu Erena. Był przywiązany do Bertholdta, który kierował się wprost na szyję tytana, szukając tam schronienia.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że odetchnął, widząc chłopaka żywego i przytomnego. Jaeger na jego widok otworzył szerzej oczy, po czym zaczął gwałtownie się szarpać.

NIE MIAŁ RĄK.

Nie miał jak walczyć.

Oczywiście. Przecież Reiner nie dałby mu tak po prostu siedzieć w pełni świadomości. W ferworze walki mógł zostać draśnięty ostrzem bez problemu i zmienić się w tytana.

Słyszał wściekłą kłótnię Mikasy z Christą, uwięzioną w uścisku ręki Ymir. Słyszał krzyki żołnierzy, którzy próbowali przedostać się przez złączone ramiona Reinera, okrywające Bertholdta i Erena.

— Eren, przestań! — wrzeszczał Hoover. — Uspokój się!

Dobry chłopak, pomyślał z triumfem Levi.

— Ymir, wypierdalaj albo ciebie zabiję najpierw! — krzyknęła Mikasa. Choć tytanowi udało się zregenerować oczy, nie miał szans na odparcie ataku dziewczyny. Ackermann porządnie machnęła ostrzem, przecinając warstwy skóry i mięśni na czole bestii. Krew trysnęła, zasłaniając pole widzenia Ymir. Tytanica zsunęła się po plecach Reinera, kurczowo łapiąc fragmentów osłony jego cielska, aby nie spaść. Christa, trzęsąc się ze strachu i złości, trzymała się mocno jej włosów.

— Bertholdt, Erena nie można uspokoić! — wołał Jean. Najmłodsi żołnierze otoczyli ramiona Reinera, pod którymi były schowane dwie postacie. Krzyczeli do Bertholdta, każąc mu wyjść.

— Tu nie da się pertraktować — warknął Levi. Z pomocą sprzętu wspiął się na Opancerzonego. — Są zbyt niebezpieczni. Dla całej ludzkości. To wam wystarczy.

Usłyszał urywany szloch dobiegający z kryjówki. A potem głośny krzyk.

— Kto powiedział, że z własnej woli zabijamy?!

— Ja — przemówił zimno Levi. — Ja tak mówię. Nie musieliście niszczyć bram, a jednak to robiliście. Koniec waszych zabaw. Wyjdź, Hoover, albo wyciągnę cię stamtąd w kawałkach.

— Wiemy, że zrobiliśmy dużo złego! Wiemy, że nas nienawidzicie! — krzyczał Bertholdt. — Oszukiwaliśmy was, ale… ale byliście naszymi przyjaciółmi! To nie było kłamstwem! Błagam, niech… niech ktoś nas zrozumie!

Levi uniósł ostrze.

On ich rozumiał. On ich całkiem dobrze rozumiał. Bycie częścią danej grupy. Staranie się o to, aby zyskać akceptację. Próby zyskania rodziny. A potem przypomnienie sobie o nadrzędnym celu…

Przekręcił miecz, aby wsunąć go między palce Reinera. Widział między nimi pozycję Bertholdta i był pewien ciosu. Ale wtedy w idealnie wypolerowanym ostrzu zobaczył coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

A to sukinsyn. Wcale nie odciągał bestii od nich.

Erwin Smith kierował bandę tytanów w ich kierunku.

— Szybko, wypad do tyłu! — wydał rozkaz. — NATYCHMIAST!

Sam zeskoczył, niemal idealnie lądując w siodle konia. Wyrżnął obolałym udem o łęk i zaklął cicho. A którą nogą mógł uderzyć, jak nie tą kontuzjowaną.

— Wszystkie jednostki, rozproszyć się! — usłyszał. Erwin wydawał polecenia, pędząc na czele Zwiadowców, Stacjonarnych i Żandarmów.

Żołnierze rozpierzchli się na boki, a Reiner wpadł prosto w grupę tytanów.

O kurwa. Obserwowanie tego z pewnej odległości było przerażające. Wiedzieli, co mogło się stać, gdyby Braun został pokonany przez tytanów. Utraciliby Erena, a także nie mieliby szans na uzyskanie informacji dotyczących tak wielu rzeczy.

— HISTORIA! — usłyszeli ryk dobiegający spomiędzy bestii. A po chwili ujrzeli tytana Ymir.

Ratowała Christę.

— Nie wycofujcie się za bardzo! — zawołał Levi do Mikasy i Armina. — Kiedy Braun osłabnie, trzeba będzie zgarnąć Erena!

Podjeżdżał do przodu coraz bardziej, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Skupiony był przede wszystkim na tym, aby odbić Erena całego i zdrowego, jednak uwagę skoncentrował również na otoczeniu. Był świadomy walk dookoła niego.

Jednak dopiero wykrzykiwane w panice imię Erwina kazało mu odwrócić wzrok od Jaegera trzymanego przez Bertholdta. Odwrócił się do tyłu; widział konia generała. I jego samego, zwisającego z paszczy tytana.

— Zabrał ręce! — krzyknął Jean.

Wiedział, że przyjaciele Erena mogliby sobie poradzić z tym. Byli zdolni. A utrata Erwina byłaby zbyt wielkim ciosem dla Korpusu.

Ratować generała czy Ostatnią Nadzieję Ludzkości?

Levi był już bliski podjęcia szybkiej decyzji. Już zawracał konia. Miał krzyknąć do młodych kadetów, aby walczyli rozsądnie.

Ale w tym samym momencie, kiedy Levi ruszył do przodu, jeden z tytanów sięgnął rękoma do Opancerzonego.

Do jego szyi, gdzie byli przyciśnięci Bertholdt i Eren.

**  
**


End file.
